bellas true love
by alxandrabb
Summary: Bella and alice fall in love. What happens when bella finds out that alice was a vampire. what will bella do when alice has a vison? rated m for a very good reason.
1. flash back

I walked Into the room knowing I was about to ask the most important question I would ever

ask in my entire life. I saw her sitting at a lovely table alone in the corner. With her dark brown hair

flowing nearly half way down her back. She was wearing a black halter dress that revealed too much of her skin. I assumed she did this on purpose because she knew how her bare skin drove me crazy. Seeing her like this made me remember the first day I laid eyes upon her.

Flashback three years earlier.

I noticed a woman that kept giving me flirtatious looks from across the bar. I had been dancing

for about an hour when I looked over to only see her flash a perfect smile in my direction. When she

smiled I stood froze on the dance floor. I seemed to forget who I was and where I was at. Nothing made

scene and time stood still. I realized about half a second had just passed but I thought It to be much

more than mearley seconds. I waved and gestured her to come dance with me. I was glad to see her walking in my direction. I was not quite sure why. I had

never felt like this for another woman before so all of these feelings were very new to me.

"Hello" she said almost drawing me in instantly.

"Hey. I noticed you were looking at me very flirtatiously. Normally I am not the person to do these things

but would you like to dance with me?" I tried to sound as casual as possible but I am sure she saw

through my calm face.

"I would love to" she sad smiling and giving me a wink.

The music changed and a currently popular rap song was booming through the loud speakers. She

began swaying her hips and dancing to the tune. Her teasing dance gave me the urge to pull her closer.

I grabber her by the waist and she started grinding on me. I believe she picked up on the urgency of my

grasp because she started to get closer as my arms wrapped around her she was rolling her body hips ways that sent an electric current through out my entire body. I knew at that point that she was feeling the

same thing I was feeling. Because she turned around and pressed her face close to mine. Her breathing

was rough against my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Would you like to go get coffee with me?" she asked looking nervous as she waited for my response.

"Yes. Where would you like to go?"

"Well there is a great coffee shop two streets down."

"Sounds good. Shall we walk?" I asked. I was hoping she would say yes because me and her walking

alone made my Imagination dance with fantasies about being alone with this beautiful woman. Not now I told myself.

"Sounds good to me. I am sorry I haven't caught your name yet?"

"I'm Bella." I cant believe I have not asked her name up to this point. Or, told her mine. I seem like such jerk im sure.

She must be thinking badly of me.

"I am Alice. Alice Cullen. Its very nice to meet you Bella"

She smiled once more and I felt my heart pound on the inside of my chest. Lucky me it was dark so she

couldn't see the rose color that now covered my cheeks. The walk lasted all of ten minitues and I was

sorry to see that ten minitues pass. I wanted them to last hours. But before I knew it, we were in the shop

and the man behind the counter was asking what I wanted. I told him to give me a water and let the lady

get what ever she wanted on me. I handed him a twenty and watched her face as she ordered when she

had realized I already paid for her drink. She smiled and thanked me. That smile was worth so much

more than any twenty doller bill on this planet. We sat down at a table and began talking about

everything and it took me about three hours of talking to realize I was wanting to know more. The sun

was pea King from the horizon and I was glad the shop was open twenty four hours. I was lost into

everything she was telling like every new detail made her more appealing. Which was of coarse an

outrageous comment because, her pale skin and her hazel eyes were to die for. She was without a

doubt the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Bella baby are you OK?"

"Yes sorry. I was just thinking of the first time we met and how beautiful you looked." I blushed as I

always did. She was just as beautiful now as she was the first night I layed eyes on her.

"Aw. Do you remember how nervous and cute you looked. while I was dancing all over you?"

"Yes I remember every detail. Down to color and times. Alice Cullen I love you." I said the words without hesitation trying to show her I was serious about her and I was serious about us. I did love Alice she had been my entire world for three years now and I wasn't letting her go now,

not ever.

"I love you too Bella. More than words can say."

She placed her hand on my cheek and kissed my lips so passionately I am sure she felt me shiver. She

pulled away only far enough to look in to my eyes.

"You look gorgeous tonight Bella. As you always do. you know how you flaunting your body kills me"

"Guilty" I giggled and remembered how a few minitues ago I was thinking she dressed to tease me but I dressed to tease her all the same. We were meant for each other and I knew now more than even. Maybe

by the way her soft finger tips glided across my cheek or the way her lips perfectly matched the shape

of mine. This was meant to be and I knew it.

We ate dinner at the candle lit table enjoying each others company as we had most ever night. I noticed something about tonight that was more special than usual. I knew why and she did not. She kept looking at me with hopeful eyes wondering if I would spill my guts as to why we had come to an expensive restaurant and why we were dresses so nicely. Not that Alice did not dress nicely. She always tried to look her best for me and please me. Little did she know I thought she was drop dead sexy no matter what she wore. But she still got up every morning and put on only the best of clothes and always fixed her hair to perfection. As I got up and looked my best for her. I loved this woman.

My heart was thundering inside my chest all throught dinner.

We got done eating and I payed for our dinner.

"Baby would you like to go somewhere with me?" I asked knowing she would say yes.

"yes where would you like to go. I will go anywhere as long as I get to be with you." she grabbed her purse and I grabbed her hand. Walked her out the door and kissed her forehead, nose, both cheeks, and finally her gorgeous lips.

"do you trust me?

"yes more than you could possibly guess.''

I always loved when she said things like this to me. She knew just what to say at all the right moments. She still amazed me standing there in the dark with the moon throwing dim light into her already beautiful hazel eyes. I dug into my purse and grabbed a blind fold. I placed it over her eyes.

"this is very kinky. Im aroused already"

the thought of her being aroused and wet waiting for me to please her drove me over the edge. I placed my hand on the back of her neck kissing along her jaw line and then her already to eager lips.

"baby this is not what you think it is. Its a surprise" I wisperd the words in her left ear as she let out a low whimper I assumed because she was hoping for a long night of passionate love making. Which still may be exactly what will happen. I took her hand once more and lead her down the busy street kissing her fingers along the way.

"where are you taking me Bella?" she giggled and she knew I wouldn't budge.

"you will see. We are very close now."

she sighed but knew it would be worth waiting for. I had never acted like this and honestly im surprised she hadn't figured it out yet.

"where here baby" I took the blindfold of of Alice and as soon as she saw where we were I thought I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"you brought me here? To the coffee shop where we first talked and shared our first kiss?"

she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She still didn't fully understand I was sure but I think I saw the hope in her eyes.

I had a back room in the shop reserved for just Alice and I. I had made sure to have over a thousand candles sitting around making the room glow. The walls were painted a gold and the light of the flames only made the wall glow more vibrantly. Roses were placed on the table me and her would be sitting at.

"what is all of this for Bella? You didn't have to do all of this for just me?

"why do you say things like that. You are amazing in every way I feel like I should do more of this. You deserve every bit of this and a thousand times more. I am madly in love with you Alice Cullen I cant live without you. We met and fell in love in this very room. We were meant to come here that night and we were meant to come here tonight. The two biggest nights in our relationship"

she looked at me as tears fell from her eyes again. I wiped them away with a kiss

"don't cry you sill beautiful girl."

"how could I not cry when you are the most amazing person anyone could ever ask to be with.

You complete me in every way possible. You fulfill my emotional needs as well as my physical I need you much more than you need me. Your my life now my life for always."

"im glad you said that"

I reached into my purse and pulled out a box. The box was black with light blue ribbon. Alice liked those colors. They were her favorite. I got down on one knee and held out the box.

"Alice Cullen will you marry me and make me the happiest woman alive?"

she burst into sobs as she opened the box and saw a two carrot diamond banded by smaller bands of diamonds

"yes"

I got up relieved that she had said yes. She kissed me and these kisses were the most exotic feeling I had ever had. There in this room I had confessed my love and proposed. To my delight she said yes. I could really protect and provide for Alice now. She would be my wife one day. I liked the thought of that. I liked that thought way to much. I crushed her against me needing more. She seemed to have the same needs. I thought for a whole of two seconds before I got up and locked the door. Hey I had rented this place for four hours. Why not?

She placed the ring on her finger and I kissed it because it looked incredibly sexy on her finger.

"Bella please fuck me now."

I could not object. Before I had given it any thought my hand had slipped beneath her dress and starting rubbing small circles onto her already wet panties.

"baby please I am yours. Forever"

I kissed her urgently pulling her up to the top of the table. I slipped her undies off and tossed them aside. I kissed her neck and down to her chest she moaned and I unzipped her dress and began to rub her breast feeling her hard erect nipples in the palm of my hand. I sucked and licked on them paying attention to every crevice of her perfect body. I kissed down her flat stomach and let my hands open her legs. I saw her right there in front of me begging me to please herself. Her juices dripping from her core demanding my attention. I slid a finger inside making her let out a low whimper. I started working my tongue in circles around her clit. As she arched her back and grabbed the table she was placed on. We were in the back of a coffee shop and could be caught any moment. That sent me over the edge. I now had two fingers inside of her as come started running down my hand. I reached up to grab her breast while sliding my tongue in and out of her wet slit.

"mmm I taste so good."

I took me a minute to realize she was sucking on my fingers that had just been inside her. She had me ready to come just by pleasing her.

"eat me out from behind. I know how you like my ass being in the air for you to be able to see all of me."

she got her hands and knees on the table and begged for me to make her explode. I slapped her ass because it was so cute. She was so fuckable. She started to glisten with sweat.

I re united my mouth with her core and she moaned my name. I messaged her clit with my finger. She liked this. Soon I felt her body to begin shaking and she got louder and louder with ever movement

"i cant take this. Your too good baby. I cant moan anymore. Please stop."

and with that I licked faster. Within seconds she was coming. I would never get over this. She tasted so sweet and hot inside my mouth.

"kiss me. I wanna taste myself"

I kissed her and she grabbed my hair pulling me into her.

"Bella why are you wearing clothes. You know I want to please you. And where did you put that blind fold. Its your turn to be surprised

She put the blind fold on me and told me to lay down. She felt my wetness and giggled

"wow I get you wet without touching you."

I header her grab something and before I knew it. I felt hot liquid running over my nipples and now my stomach onto my inner thigh then dripping onto my clit. The heat hurt but I liked it.

"like the candle wax?"

she asked teasing me with a rose now letting it glide over my slit and around my thighs.

"more than you know baby"

"she opened my legs and wrapped then over her shoulders slid her fingers into me started working her tongue

I had chills all over my body and I knew I was fixing to burst at any moment. She straddled me backwards so I could feel her throbbing wet core was on my stomach as she continued to lick. I peaked out of the blind fold. Her ass was piratically in my face. It made me bust. I screamed her name and clutched at her hips scratching down her sides and grabbing more forcefully so I could flip her over and be on top

"do like it when I make you come?"

"dear god yes. Your so sexy I could come just thinking of it"

"your sexy too. When you come you shake and twitch and glisten. Its the hottest thing I have ever seen."

she kissed me once more then got up and started getting dressed. I didn't want to see her in clothes

"baby you can put that on now but as soon as we get home your taking them off. I love seeing you naked. I like seeing you drip and I like seeing your nipples becoming erect. How am I so lucky to have a girl like you.

"im the lucky one. Now get dressed so we can go home for round two."

I obeyed. We walked out of the room with messy hair and wrinkled cloths

"did you two have a lovely evening?"

I blushed "yes thank you"

"anytime"

"come on Bella we need to get home"

I reached for her hand and follower her into the dimly lit street as she headed home I only wish we could run. To bad we both had on heals. Or we could run. And god I needed to be home pleasing my finance right now. The thought got my panties wet for more.


	2. deal

We walked for maybe twenty minutes until we finally reached the door to our one bed room apartment. She kissed me on the cheek and placed both of out hands under her short black dress.

"baby are you trying to kill me?" I asked because she was killing me I had thought it impossible to be this horny but, she just proved me wrong. I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is?

"maybe." and she flashed her perfectly white teeth. She giggled and I kissed her.

"whats the rush?" she asked as she kissed my neck. Her soft and plump lips against my skin was the greatest feeling in the world.

"um I don't know. Maybe my finance looks so beautiful I cant control the urge t touch and kiss her."

"well touch and kiss away. Tonight and forever im all yours."

she all but skipped through he front door. You sit on the bed ill be right out."

yep. Its official she was trying to kill me.

"Ok sweetheart but hurry. Ill miss you while your gone"

I ran my hand from her neck to her hips. She closed her eyes and bit her lip."

"ill be right back. And, try and be naked when I return."

"no problem gorgeous."

I sat on the bed where she requested. I slipped out of my dress letting it hit the floor. I took off my heals and threw them towards the closet. I just realized my panties were no where to be found. I must have left them at the coffee shop. It was no time and Alice walked out of the bath room wearing a nighty that was completely see through.

"wow do you know how beautiful you are.?"

"me? No I am not beautiful compared to you laying naked on my bed"

"you silly little girl. Come here and let me see that nighty up close"

she walked over to me slowly. Oh fuck she had heels on.

"baby stop right there"

she frowned but I smiled as I walked over to her.

"this is important" I whispered in her ear now and I could feel the goose bumps on her back as the began to rise.

We walked into the bathroom as I had my arms around her the whole time. I just could not let her go. I placed her directly in front of the mirror with me standing behind her kissing every inch of her bare back and neck.

I whispered as my hot breath found it was to her perfect skin.

"look at yourself sweetheart. You are beautiful. The only woman to ever touch my heart is standing right here in front of me."

I let my hands guide themselves. The found them selves on her stomach undoing the lacy bow.

"you are so sweet Bella. Please touch me I need you. I crave your body against mine. I cant make it to the bed. I need you right here and right now."

the nighty had no hope after that. I ripped it from her body as it fell to the floor in two pieces. I let out a moan.

"oh Alice lets take this slow I want to watch every level of pleasure you could possibly have."

I slid my hand down her stomach and found the top of her panties them furthered my exploring.

"oh baby your wet"

"finger me. Tell me exactly how it feels."

"its wet and soft. So warm and throbbing."

damn this girl was fucking hot.

"now watch your self in the mirror as I fuck you."

I pumped two fingers inside her now. She was so tight and she threw her head back.

"faster. Baby its yours take it."

I rubbed her clit with my other hand and her legs began to shake. I picked her up and put her on the counter so she was still angled towards the mirror.

"bella oh bella"

she scream as I kissed down her side and on her inner thigh. She grabbed the back of my head and made sure I hit her sweet spot as I licked her slit making it open for me.

"lick my like never before. And don't stop until I beg you to."

I grabbed her hips and brought her even closer. I liked the otter area of her pussy twice before she was begging me to stop.

"no im not stopping till I get you come into my mouth. Now you dirty girl moan and let me know good it is"

"oh oh fuck its too good."

she grabbed my hair pulling it into her hand. Her toes curled and she tightened her body.

"thats right come for me."

thats all it took and her body went into a frenzy. I kissed her beautiful face.

"look at yourself."

she opened her eyes as her climax began to slow.

"all I see is your sexy ass." she smiled and I blushed.

She hoped down and I had to catch her because she was still weak at the knees.

"that was the most intense thing I have ever felt."

she kissed me as I help her in my arms

"your turn."

she grabbed my hand and led me towards the bed.

"no baby tonight was all about you. I want nothing more but to hold you as you sleep."

she smiled. Your to sweet. But tomorrow night its my turn. And lets just say you be tied up and to honey to object."

"deal" I kissed her as she drifted to sleep. Within fifteen min. she was fast asleep safe and in my arms. I kissed her forehead once more before I let sleep fall over me.

"i love you alice"

"i love you too"she whispered in her sleep. She must be dreaming but as long as it was about her loving me I was happy.

I wake up the next morning to alice getting dressed.

"baby I gotta go but don't forget our deal." She kissed me and she was off.

"come back to me. And never forget how much I care about you"

I didnt know she could hear me but she laughed and the front door shut.

My perfect piece of happiness. And with that I fell asleep once more.


	3. alice in wonderland

I finally woke up around nine thirty. I grabbed me a cup of coffee from the pot that alice had made this morning. She was at work designing away on her fashion line.

She owned her own design company and is very good at what she does. I had to be at work at ten fifteen so I took a quick shower and put on some cloths alice had designed for me herself. She spoiled me way to much. But I like the cloths and they fit well. After all of that mess I was off to work. I owned a little pastry shop around the corner. It was small but I got to do what I was passionate about. I stayed pretty busy all day. I just got to make sweets and create new ideas. I started off making my famous stuffed strawberries. Then moved onto pies and cookies. I opened at twelve and the day seemed to fly by. Soon enough I was closing at six and walking out the door.

I headed to the local market to grab some groceries for tonights dinner. I was making alice's favorite. Chicken lasagna.

I got home set the table for two and lit candles. She walked in the door and smelled the aroma of my coking. She smiled

"aw my favorite. How was your day hun?"

"it was ok and yours?"

"it was good. I started designing my wedding dress. I wanted to ask you about that. What kind of dress do you want to wear?"

"well I was kind of thinking a black dress that was very feminine but had the look of a tux to it?"

"hum sounds like a job I can do."

"i know baby. And hey I have a request on your dress."

"anything."

"ok well I really would like it to lace up the side with thick white ribbon. Thats all I ask. You don't have to show me the dress because thats bad luck but I think it would look beautiful like that. Well thats how I picture it anyways." I blushed and smiled.

"ill think about it. But you are not seeing it until I walk down the isle. It will be a surprise."

"ok baby what ever you wish. Now can we eat im starving."

We ate and laughed as we always did. Talking about our day and ideas for the wedding. Alice wanted me to cater it and I agreed we could design our own cake and menus.

"what should our over all theme be?"she asked and I looked at her and tilted my head to the side.

"i don't know. What would you like it to be.?"

"im not sure. I want it to be different. Just like us."

"that would be cool. Hey would you like to watch a movie with me?"

"sure what should we watch"

"how about your favorite"

"which one babe. I have a few."

"your all time favorite Mrs smarty pants"

"oh. Alice in wonderland. Is that the one you mean."

"that exact one"

"ok well ill put these dishes in the sink. Can you go put it in. And, thank you for dinner. It was delicious"

I popped in the movie and pressed pause waiting for her to sit with me. We snuggled under a blanket and watched the movie. After it was over it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"baby I have an idea for our wedding"

"really what is it?"

Her eyes sparkled in the dark and even in in this light I would see a smile spread across her face.

"alice in wonderland."

"aww bella I love it. Very us and my name is alice and you are my wonderland."

"we should go tell our parents tomorrow. Carlise and Esme will be thrilled."

"yes. Your parents are very happy about us. Im glad. I don't think charlie will be so approving but he will manage."

"yeah your father is very unapproving about us."

"i know baby but its ok. No one could keep us apart."

"so its a deal. Alice and wonderland as our theme."

"and speaking of deal, we made a deal last night." she kissed me twice

"do you remember" she continued to kiss.

I couldn't even remember my name. How was I suppose to remember a deal. She kept kissing me making it almost impossible to focus.

"I don't remember. Why don't you show me?"

She slid her hand up my leg unbuttoning my pants.

"remember now?" She asked whispering in my ear

"maybe. But you should keep giving me hints." I had just remembered the deal but before I knew it I was being handcuffed to the bed

"don't object. Just let me make love to you."

"alice I couldn't object even if I wanted to. Your so cute I can never say no."

"wanna use the bunny.?"

"you can if you wish. This is your night to do with me what ever you wish." Yes, yes the bunny. Gosh alice is amazing and she likes to pleas me.

Before I new it I heard vibrating and without hesitation I felt it plunge into me. Making circles. As the vibrator was against my clit. It was easy to tell she had it on full speed. I felt my back arch and eyes close.

"open your legs"

She wrapped had her legs around me and she was moaning. Which made my pussy throb. It took me no time to realize she was letting it vibrate against her clit as well as mine. I tried to pull away when it felt too good but, she had a hold on my body and just pulled my in close.

"fuck alice. I feel your cum on my legs. O fuck you feel so good."

I couldn't move I was chained down. A prisoner of my sexy little alice.

"no you don't. Don't come yet"

. She moved away and pressed the bunny further into me and began licking my clit as well as having the bunny vibrate on it. It was too much I felt the electricity flow throughout my body.

"alice. Oh alice. Im coming."

"come all over the bunny so I can lick it off."

That was all it took. I came and I came hard. I could feel my core pulsing around the vibrator wildly in a rhythm of its own. She pulled out the bunny and licked it. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen

then, she pressed her body against mine and kissd up my stomach to my breast and finally my lips. I could taste myself in her mouth and she let out a moan. She un handcuffed me and asked if I wanted to take a bath with her.

"i would love to. You go get naked and ill go run the water."

It was nights like these I was glad for our huge tub that could easily fit us both.

I poured in some bubbles and climbed in.

"the water feels nice and relaxing." She stepped all the way in now and snuggled up to me. I held her from behind and kissed her neck. I rubbed he shoulder and nibbled on her ear. She turned around so she was straddling me and kissed me again. This time more forceful. I knew she was ready for round two and honestly so was I. We got out of the tub and into the shower. I woke up the next morning with cute little alice in my arms.

"did I wake you" I asked because i was worried that I had waken her.

"no baby I just woke up. Thank you for last night. It was beautiful and amazing. I love you so much."

"i love you too."

I kissed her forehead and got up to make her breakfast.


	4. tiffany's

I made her a egg, cheese, ham, and green pepper omelet. I placed it on a tray with a flower in a small vase. With a cup of apple juice. I took it to her and sat it on the bed beside her.

"thank you baby. Would you like to share with me. This is way too much for me to eat alone."

" Sure. I am kinda hungry. And sweetheart I took off today so we could go to your parents."

"ill call and see if I can get off. I should be able too, I own the place."

I laughed.

"yes you do baby."

We ate and watched the news. After we finished she insisted she pick out my outfit for the day. And me being who I am of course I let her dress me like her little Barbie.

"how about this black skirt with that white blouse and black heals with pearls?"

"sounds great to me."

she laid the clothes on the bed for me and I put them on. The shirt showed off my cleavage but im sure thats why she picked it out.

"your butt looks fantastic in that skirt baby."

"well thank you. May I pick out what you wear?"

"you know you can."

I went into our huge closet and went through her side of the clothes and saw something that caught my eye.

"baby. How about this white halter dress with white heals? I know you don't care for this dress much but it looks amazing the way the fabric clings to your skin."

"you just like looking at my body."

"can you blame me?"

I kissed her shoulder.

"nope not really" she laughed and slapped my butt. She just loved touching me. And im very glad she couldn't get enough.

"i didn't figure you would."

"well let me call Esme and tell her we are on the way."

"OK baby ill get the car and bring it around. Would you like to take the mustang convertible or, the edge?"

"hum I don't know surprise me."

"your all about surprises."

"i like the suspense"

I walked out the door grabbing the keys to the mustang. This was her car. She loved the power and the look. It was black and had custom seats and everything she wanted on and in it.

It was her gift to herself when she had her first clothing store to open. She deserved this and more. She was all about the glamor. And that style fit her. I was more laid back and went with the flow. But for her I mostly went glamorous. I was sitting in front of the side walk with the car waiting for her. She walked down the stairs and and smiled.

"i thought you would pick this car"

"i knew you would like if I did. Its your car and you love going fast. So lets get going.''

"you know me to well."

she grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"today we announce our engagement"

"are you ready for this"

"i was ready for this the night I first laid eyes on you"

"and what a great night that was."

I sped off getting to her fathers house in about thirty min. The whole way there we listened to the radio and sung along when a tune came on that we recognized. We pulled in the drive and she kissed me.

"everything will be ok" she reassured me. I laughed to myself because she was reassuring me when we were telling her parents.

"whats so funny" she demanded.

"its just your comforting me when we are telling your parents."

"they will soon be your parents. And besides they are going to be ok with this."

"i think they will be too."

"good"

"lets get this over with. Im starving."

she glanced down at her ring.

"how did you afford this? It must have been a small fortune."

"i do own my own shop as well. And, I have a pretty good income. We never really talked about how much each other make. But lets just say I make enough to take care of us both for the rest of our lives."

"well you don't have to take care of me. I make enough money as well"

"and together we can live well."

"OK lets go in, my parents must be wondering why we have been sitting out here for ten minutes."

We walked up the stairs holding hands and as soon as we got to the door and she kissed me.

"forever"

"forever and then some"

I squeezed her hand and knocked on the door"

"my dear alice and my sweet bella. How are you two. Please come in"

I walked through the door. No matter how many times I went into this house it took my breath away. Alice's father was a doctor and her mother renovated homes. You could tell by their nice things. The room was all white with white couches and lamps down to the carpet. It truly looked something out of a magazine.

"mother we actually came here today to talk to you and dad about something. We have some good news to tell you. If you would please sit down."

"what is it dear"

"i have proposed to alice and I hope you and Dr Cullen will give us your blessing.'' I spoke so sure and looked into alices eyes. I could have looked into these eyes forever. I forgot we were in the same room as her parents until Dr Cullen spoke.

"well this is just splendid. Im more than willing to give you my blessing."

"I would hope you will let me plan your wedding."

Alice smiled and began to cry.

"oh would you"

I then realized she was crying tears of joy. She was pleased that her mother wanted to plan the wedding

"have you two set a date for the big day"

We exchanged a quick glance.

"no we haven't given it much thought."

"well thats ok. As soon as you know will you tell me."

"yes Dr Cullen" I spoke for alice because she was still in tears and I knew she would want them to know as soon as we had a date picked.

"please bella call me dad."

"ok dad" I liked the feel of that. I had never given it much thought but her mom and dad (now my mom and dad) were really sweet and kind.

"would you two care to join us for lunch. We had planned to go to town and eat and it would be splendid if you two would join us"

We agreed and went to some Italian restaurant that I had never been to but that had been Alice's favorite for years.

We ate and talked with her parents about wedding plans. After we were finished eating me and alice said goodbye to her parents. And got in the car.

"baby would you like to go shopping?"

"you know I could never turn down a shopping trip"

"where too?" I asked hoping she wanted to go to the mall

"im not sure, lets go to the mall they have a coach store and I have been wanting a new purse"

Yes getting alice her gift would be more simple than I had planned. "ok baby I was wanting to go to tiffany's so it sounds like a plan."

"what are you buying at tiffany's?"

"you will see"

I parked into the most convenient space. We went into the coach outlet for alice to pick out her purse. She would have to pick the most expensive purse in the entire store.

she went and told the lady behind the register which purse she wanted. It was the one in a glass display case.

"ok miss that will be six thousand three hundred forty four dollars and twenty six in change."

I handed the lady my black card.

"no im paying for this" she said pilling out her wallet.

I kissed her

"whats mine is yours. Plus its time I spoiled my baby"

She handed alice the bag that had her purse in it. And we headed off to tiffany's. I had a necklace there I had already paid for.

"hello miss how may I help you?"

"I purchased a necklace here last week. I came to pick it up."

"and your name."

"bella swan"

"ok ms swan let me go get your necklace for you"

she returned a few moments later with a velvet box.

"would you like a receipt for purchase?"

"no thank you. I dont want alice here to throw a fit over the price."

"I understand. Well you two have a great rest of the day and come back for jewelry needs."

I opened the box and the necklace was in a smaller blue box with a white ribbon. Alice did not wanna know how much this necklace cost she would kill me but she was worth it.

I handed her the box as we walked out of the store and told her how it was our engagement gift from me.

"you shouldn't have."

"just open it please"

she untied the ribbon and her jaw almost hit the floor. I would have sworn that her eyes bulged from her sockets before she threw her arms around my neck.

"oh baby I love it. You know me too well"

It was all princess cut diamonds with white silk laced up one side.

"wow you really know how to shop for diamonds."

"yes well I had this custom made."

"do you remember the request I made for your wedding dress?"

"of coarse."

"well I got this necklace mainly for you to wear on our wedding day. I didn't think to get earring's or a bracelet. But I can have them made."

"i have a feeling that no one will look at my ears or writs after they see this around my neck."

"try it on"

"it fits just perfectly to your caller bones and around your neck."

"yes baby. Its beautiful and perfect."

"i love you alice cullen"

"as I love you bella swan"

"i just have one request"

what could she possibly request, im sure she would surprise me.

"no more expensive things. Im already getting more than I deserve by getting you. I don't want anything else. Ok?"

"i can not promise that. I love buying you expensive things. I love spoiling my baby."

"your impossible"

she kissed me on the cheek. Lets go home and take a nap. Its been along day and im exhausted."

"me too. A nap sounds amazing''

she wanted to drive home and as she sped down the highway she smiled as she did by anything that went fast. We were home and snuggled in bed withing thirty minutes. We fell asleep in each others arms and woke in the same position.

"nice nap?"

"yes but now that im well rested lets pick up where my dream left off."

I rolled on top of her and took the clothes off of her body. I would never get tired of pleasing this pixie like angel. And it was good I had forever because it would take forever to do all the the things I wanted to do to her body.


	5. the kitchen

She kissed me like her lips needed mine. I didn't object because in all honesty my lips needed hers just as much. My kisses became more forceful and her body responded as it always did. Before I knew it she was on top of me taking off her nightgown. But even while getting undressed our lips never parted.

"baby wanna go in the kitchen" she whispered as her hot breath spilled onto my mouth touching my tongue just barely so I could taste her scent.

"the kitchen. Sure with you id go anywhere."

I wondered why the kitchen. We had never really don't anything in the kitchen before. And, I wonder why she wanted to start exploring our house with our sexual needs now. It didn't bother me but I had tried to make love to her in the laundry room a few months ago and she shoot down that idea.

She got off the bed completely naked. I went to turn off the lights.

"no you don't. I have watched you scream my name in the dark but never in a completely lit room or in a big open space." she smiled and I blushed. She grabbed my hand and led me to the are we would begin.

"get on the counter." she was so demanding and hot. I was the luckiest person alive.

"now lay down and open your hot little legs as far as they will go."

I laid down and she climbed on top me putting her ass right in my face. It might have just been the hottest thing I had ever seen. She looked at me and gave me a wink.

"lets 69"

"baby"

"dont baby me. You want this just as much as I do. So start licking my soaking wet pussy and stop bitching"

And, with that she started eating me out. I grabbed her lower back bringing her closer to me making it easier to lick her clit due to the fact that my head kept tilting back from the moaning.

She slid a finger inside me and then two. We began to climax together. I spanked her and she came for me. Without delay I was comign myself.

"wow you freak. Im not done with you yet. She licked the length of my thrashing slit once more and I bit my lip in pleasure.

She got of the counter and walked into the laundry room.

"no fucking way."

"yes now come in here and fuck me. Im wet and ready for you" she threw me a kiss and motioned for me to come there.

We climbed on top of the vibrating hot drier. She threw her legs around me and kissed my breast making my nipples erect. Our clits were touching and our come began to drip down onto the hot surface.

"oh fuck bella your clit on mine is my heaven on earth."

"it feels so good it's my hell" I nibbled her bottom lip as her eyes rolled back into their sockets. I placed my finger tip on her cheek and let my hand glide to her neck and down her chest over her stomach and down to her wet core. She quickly picked up on my actions and mimicked them. Our bodies were now glistening with sweat as our bodies rolled and grinded together.

"i can feel every inch of your body against mine. Make me come bella swan I need to release"

I pumped faster and deeper. And her body began to quiver at the touch of my kisses on her neck. Once again we climaxed at the same time. And our bodies collapsed with one another. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead then her nose then her chin.

"baby if it not impossible I believe I just fell deeper in love with you. You are the perfect person for me physically and mentally. And this drier just inspired me."

"oh gosh what could have inspired you making love to me on this drier"

"the heat."

"what about it."

"our wedding date. Lets have a summer wedding."

"oh well I haven't thought about that. But its perfect. I love it"

"i thought you would." I kissed her neck again.

"whats your favorite number.?" I asked her and she looked at me puzzled.

"thats a random question but I would have to say 24"

"and mine is 7" I thought for about five seconds and my mouth moved faster than my thoughts.

"lets get married July the twenty fourth"

"once again perfect. It only gives us three months but we can get it done."

she shook her head being silly little alice as always.

"i know baby. Lets go take a hot bath and plan out wedding"

I ran the hot watter adding bubbles. The tub filled up and we climbed in.

"i started on our dresses yesterday."

"im sure they are amazing."

"well, so far so good"

"i want you to come to the shop next week so we can plan a menu. Where do you want

this shindig to go down."

"i have been thinking about that. What do you think about my parents house.?"

"well I haven't thought about it.. but actually they do have a very nice place. We should talk to them about this tomorrow. I can call if you wish"

"ok baby that sounds good. I have to be in early tomorrow"

"i hate it when you leave early. I can never sleep good after your out of my arms."

"all the more reason for me to rush home after my work is done."

"your so silly"

I kissed her hand.

"what were you thinking of food wise.?"

"i don't really know. But I want our wedding cake to be a surprise to me. Because you cant see my dress and I have to see yours because im making it. So that can be something that will surprise me."

"ok baby. Do you want a buffet style dinner. Or finger foods or maybe a plate dinner. What would you rather have??"

"humm maybe a plate dinner. You're a really great chef and I want everyone to know."

"ok baby. When you come to the shop ill have five or six options as to what we can have. You and I can pick from there."

"ok baby. I think we better get some sleep though. Its nearly midnight."

"wow I didn't know it was so late. Time flies when your making love to your fiancée."

we curled up in bed wet and naked from the bath. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"goodnight love"

"goodnight baby."

I fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing. I woke to an empty bed with a note on her damp pillow

it read

dear bella,

have a good day.

I love you to the moon and back

for always and always.

Gosh she is amazing. I got dressed for work spending extra care on my hair today.

I drank a cup of coffee and ate on a apple.

After I was done getting ready I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I picked up my phone and hit speed call three which was Esme.

It rang a few times before she answered.

"hello" she said with her soft motherly like voice.

"hello Mrs Cullen. Me and alice have picked out a date."

"oh love why don't you and alice come over after she gets off work. We can talk these matters in person."

"ok Mrs Cullen we will be there around seven?"

"ok see you then sweets"

I hung up and text alice.

It read

I loved the note baby.

Esme wants us to come over tonight

after you get off. I told her we would be by at seven.

Have a great day. I love you.

p.s ill pick you up from work. And take you in the morning. :)

she replied instantly

ok sweetheart

see you at six thirty then.

Love you.

By the time I had read it I had arrived at work.

Heres to a long day missing my baby. I thought to myself and smiled.

I headed in the door and sighed.

.


	6. food fight

The day crept by and time seemed to be moving slower than logically possible. I hated the anxiety I felt when I was away from my sweet alice. I placed my elbow on the sink and smiled. I smiled at mostly every thought that included my beautiful alice. Her perfect long brown hair. Her jaw line that had a small curve leading to her chin. Her plump lips usually painted with a pale pink gloss that made our passionate kisses sticky and tasteful. Her small nose and beautiful golden brown eyes that had lashes so thick and dark it made my heart skip a beat every time she fluttered them at me.

"bella. Are you ok.?

The sweet voice called and it was the only voice that would have pulled me away from my daydreaming.

"alice. What are you doing here?"

"are you mad?"

She folded her arms and glared at me

"yes I am." I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at her like a two year old.

"what did I do"

Her bottom lip slowly fell into a pout.

"you drove your self over here. I wanted to pick you up"

"well sorry"

I glared and tried to hide my smile. I did not do a good job because she started to giggle.

"i have been in this shop a thousand times and it never fails to amaze me at how talented you are."

"nah not me. Would you like some of your favorite strawberries. I made some for you. I was going to bring them to you but seeing as you came to me. It ruined my plan."

She looked at me with a devilish smile creeping from the corner of her lips.

"well you will live. Baby come here and give me a kiss"

Her smile widened and I knew she was up to something. But what?

I walked by the mixing table to kiss her and I closed my eyes and just as my lips grazed hers I felt it.

Flour. All over my face. Apparently she had a handful waiting for me.

"hey that was not nice." I complained. As I took the apron off the hanger and whipped my face. I had some cake batter laying in the sink I now stood by. If she was going to start this I was going to finish.

"who said I played nice."

I grabbed the bowl

"you do not want to do that bella swan. I will win this fight. Now put that bowl down before you get hurt"

Before she could finish her sentence I flung the batter in her direction. It hit her directly in the face. Splattering over all of her cloths and in her hair. She was covered.

"oh that was evil." She fumed.

"i never claimed to be an angel. So maybe I am evil"

She snatched up the strawberries and shoved them down my cleavage.

"if your evil then im the devil"

"oh you cute little evil monster. How dare you."

I grabbed what I ever I could and started throwing them at her. Cakes, icing and chocolate whirling around my shop like a tornado had hit. Anything and everything was being splatterd and covered with our ammo. Placed in her hands was a five pound bag of flour. She would win but this was too much fun to forfeit.

I ducked behind a table and she climbed on top and dumped the entire bag on my head.

"ha take that." She laughed because I was cover head to toe with gooey chocolate and flour.

"you take this."

I had a entire pan of butter creme frosting. She jumped down in defeat.

"you win." she said pouting

"thats right. I always win"

And with that she was throwing more sweets at me

This continued for all of thirty more minutes. We dodged each others attacks of chocolate and frosting. I was having a blast. And im sure she was having just as much fun as I was. Because her laughs echoed through the messy kitchen of my pastry shop. Finally I surrendered. She smiled with the satisfaction of victory.

"i knew I would win" she smiled and kissed me.

I could taste the frosting upon her lips as ours began to move into their own rhythm. My hands entangled in her hair. She laughed and bit her lip.

"look at us bella. We are suppose to meet my parents in an hour." she now clearly had noticed the damage of out playful food fight.

"were a mess" I pointed out as I licked her cheek getting a good taste of frosting.

"yeah we sure are."

"we need to go take a shower. And call esme to tell her we might be a few moments late."

"well we could do that. Or, we could do what I had in mind. Your parents can wait they stay up freakishly late."

I kissed her and took off the dress that concealed her mind blowing body. Sliding my hands down the curve of her hip pulling her closer as I tightened my grasp. I lifted her tiny frame onto the mixing table. The metal was cold against my knees. Im sure the chill had been noticed by alice too because she shivered and arched her back away from the cool surface. My cloths were falling to the floor and in place of them were hands trailing every inch of my skin.

"i really hope no one walks bye because they can see right into the shop and see us here on this table making love covered in frosting ,chocolate, flour and im not really sure what the rest of this is."

"let them watch." Her fingers now covered in strawberry remains that had been smeared onto my breast.

"i never did get to eat my strawberries. This will just have to do."

I felt my bra unsnap then heard it hit the table. She licked from the base of my breast over my nipple and up my neck. Nibbling and sucking along the way.

"your breast are so fucking perky. Your the hottest little thing on two legs and here I am covered in edible sweets with your legs wrapped around me. I will never get tired of this"

She shoved two fingers inside of me making me take on the length of them as they slid in and out.

My body jerked at the initial shock then moans began to creep between my lips as her thumb started rubbing over my dripping clit.

"thats right moan my name as I please your soaking wet pussy."

My eyes rolled back into their sockets as I moaned.

"fuck alice. its too much. I cant control my moans."

I could feel her push in deeper as she bit my neck. Leaving teeth marks in my skin. The intensity of her touch sent me over the edge. I was fixing to cum all over her pretty little hand.

"cum on my hand."

Woah, did she just read my mind?

"fuck alice"

My body collapsed onto hers. I was coming and there was no way to stop it. She stroked the length of my slit as it pulsed. It was so sensitive and the slightest touch made my legs shake. My heart must have been in over drive because it thundered against my chest.

"let me taste you" She licked her fingers clearly not pleased with my pussy juices on them.

She laid me back and my head hung over the edge of the table. She spread my lips open and licked my core for what could have been hours.

"you taste so fucking good and this chocolate isn't helping the fact that I dont wanna stop tongue fucking you."

She slid her tongue inside me and circled the inner area hitting my sweet spot almost making me burst again.

No I told myself. Its alice's turn to get fucked. Please her. You have had your fun. Now have your fun with her.

"alice please let me have my way with you."

She nodded and smiled.

I intertwined our fingers and kissed her. I could taste my self on her and that my me ache for more of her touch but I knew it was her turn to moan. I kissed down her neck. Getting a chunk of cake along the way. I let my hand glide down her slippery body until it found her soaked slit.

"hum.. wet and ready huh?"

"im always wet when im with you"

Seriously I couldn't love this woman anymore. I started stroking her clit as I let my body slip down hers. Kissing every inch along the way.

"oh bella"

Im not sure if she intended on me hearing her or not but I did.

She squeezed my hand that remained intertwined with hers. I slid two fingers inside her. She was so soft and so wet. My hand sped up involuntary and her lips began to tighten against my thrust. I sucked on her clit as my hand pumped in and out of her.

"oh shit. Fuck. FUCK"

She couldn't speak any more words. The way our bodies were entangled on this cold metal table in my shop making love for the entire world to see did things to my climax that had never happened before. By her reactions it did the very same to hers.

"come in my mouth."

This was no question it was my demand I wanted to taste her just as bad as she wanted to release it.

"right there. Faster oh god"

She screamed

"you like that?"

The words escaped my mouth but even whispering my lips never parted her clit.

"take it. Its yours"

She arched her back and clenched down on my hand while slapping the table top with her other.

"thats right now come for me. Come like a good girl"

I could not believe the things I was saying and the places alice would allow us to make love. i liked this.

She came had her core thrashed against my fingers. I could feel her juices oozing down my hand. I kissed her stomach and up her neck until my lips found her own. The mix of our tastes was surprisingly delicious. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her up so she was on top of me. She instantly rolled me on top of her. Our bodies glided over one anothers and the feel of her skin slipping beneath my fingers made me instinctively grab and pull more forcefully. Her hands explored my body as I kissed her lips and neck licking and nibbling every few seconds. She rolled on top of me.

"pined you"

I tried to wrestle my way out of her grasp which was not hard to do. Thank god we were lubed up with Hershey.

" now who is pinned?"

I had her hands above her head and she pouted.

"no fair"

"perfectly fair, now If I let you go will you be a good little girl"

I kissed her as she bit her lip.

"i can try"

I let her hands go and she pulled me closer.

"Now we really need to go, my parents are waiting. And as of now we are 2 hours late."

"true. I guess I can wait till later to finish this wrestling match"

I kissed her nose playfully

"wanna race home."

"yeah naked."

I winked

"you want to walk out of here naked?"

"yes"

"baby there are people outside in the strip mall"

"let them see"

I said mocking her statement earlier.

"fine"

We got up and walked out butt as naked holing hands. I could feel people staring as we walked to our cars. Great I would have to get my car detailed.

"first one home gets first shower"

She blew me a kiss and revved her engine.

"good luck babe"

I blew her a kiss back and watched her for the 'go' signal.

Once it was given I sped off.

She got home before me and was waiting on the top of her car when I arrived.

Was she crazy? In the middle of our so calles 'classy' apartments?.

"welcome home babe"

I hopped out and waved at the teenage boys staring in disbelief.

"lets get inside before we get arrested"

"good idea"

Once inside she jumped in the shower.

"a deal is a deal" She told me

"fine"

I got in the shower anyways.

"get out"

"no ill let you wash first. I just wanna help"

"ok your so damn sexy I couldnt say no"

I grabbed some shampoo and started soaping up her hair. She started rubbing down my body with dove.

Somehow even with all the commotion we managed to kiss. Our lips never parted as we washed and scrubbed each other down. Once I had her soap free I pushed her up against the tile wall and kissed her forcing her mouth open and allowing her hot breath flow into my mouth.

"squeaky clean" I smiled as did she.

I rapped a towel around her and slapped her ass.

"Now go get dressed we have to look presentable to your parents."

"ok baby the bag on the bed is yours. I made them today. I hope you like."

"you know I will"

I opened the bag to find jean skirt and a hot pink tank top with a low v neck.

"there perfect thak you"

"no problem"

We got dressed and walked out of the door.

"great we have to clean my seat before we can leave."

"ill run up and get a wet towel. Call esme and tell her why we were running late"

I headed back up the stairs and grabbed the wet towel I had used after getting out of the shower.

I whipped down her seat as she was trying to justify our lateness.

"ok lets go."

I got in and she sped through the dark. When we arrived at the cullens, esme and carlisle were sitting on the front porch.

"sorry were late mom and dad"

alice had gave them some story about how we were at the pastry shop planning our wedding menu.

Carlisle smiled and saw through her bold faced lie.

"Well come in. lets not delay this any more."

We all walked in as I held alice's hand and esme began discussing plans.

"i think having your wedding here would be lovely. Please let us plan the wedding alice."

Alice looked at me for an answer to see if I would be opposed at the idea.

I nodded and alice squeezed my hand tighter. I saw a twinkle in her eye as she spoke the words.

"Yes you two can plan the wedding. But mom please dont go over bored."

"no problem. Have you two told charlie about the news yet?"

oh god charlie. I forgot. How was I to tell my father. The agony of hurting him ripped through me as I held a smile on my face.


	7. alice's tears

Authors note:

Thank you for all of the reviews. I will try not to rush this chapter. But keep in mind bella is around 24 in this story. Her life is rushed. She has a fiancé and her own business. My story is written from her point of view. And her life is passing by quickly. So I tried to capture how she felt in the moment. But, I also write for people to read and if they want it slowed I will do my best. Thank you all and continue to leave comments.

Sincerely, allie.

Crap how could I forget about charlie.

"bella sweetie what do you think?" Esme spoke so softly with a smile on her face. I had been thinking of charlie and had no clue as to what she was asking me. How long had I been zoned out?

"im sorry esme I must have zoned out. What were you asking me about?" I was hoping that didn't sound rude. But, I was trying to hide my concern from alice. If she knew about my worries it would just upset her. If I was going to to put myself through misery I wouldn't take my sweet alice down with me.

"i was just asking what you thought about having the ceremony on the front porch and the reception in the back yard. But, we would fancy it up a bit. It will be beautiful. I can assure you that. What do you think?"

"well that sounds kinda amazing actually."

I tried to imagine walking down the isle with alice in her white dress. Not that she should be wearing white. Being a non virgin and all. Then I remembered my dress was more of a proper color for me. It was black I laughed out loud at the thought.

"whats so funny?"

Alice asked me with a thousand questions lingering in her eyes.

I tilted my head to the side and whispered in her ear so only she would be able to hear what I had to say.

"i will tell you later love."

I kissed her neck. And my cheeks were splashed with a deep red.

Her look intensified and the questions multiplied. Me and alice frequently would get distracted kissing each other in the company of her parents. Carlilse and esme never interrupted they just smiled and im sure were happy to see alice with someone she finally loved. When my lips lingered on her body a little too long carlilse spoke.

"bella, alice its getting late. We now know the date and have a workable time frame for the wedding. You too have work tomorrow and its nearing eleven. Why don't you head home to get some much needed sleep. Let me and esme sketch out the details. You too just show up dressed and ready"

Carlilse spoke knowing we did not plan on sleeping when we got back home. It was odd at just how much he knew about our sex life. He must be just as adventurous with his wife. But honestly esme was so sweet she does not look like she gets down and dirty. The thought was halted when alice stood up.

"ok dad. Thank you so much. I love you"

"i love you too sweetheart"

We all shared our embraces and goodbyes. Me and alice walked down the white stone steps and all I could think about was walking up them to meet my soon to be wife on our wedding day.

I was so distracted I tripped down the last step and nearly face planted but I caught my footing before I hit the ground saving me from what could have been a broken nose. Alice giggled and grabbed my hand.

"come on before we have to make a trip to the hospital."

Even in the dark I could still see some icing that was left on the hood of alice's car.

I somehow managed to get to the end of the side walk with out tripping. I was completely distracted thinking about alice on the hood butt ass naked covered in icing.

She started the car and turned up the radio.

"by mom by dad. Love you"

She waved through the window and sped off

"aw I love this song"

She began to sing along with the up beat song.

"my lips like suga

this candy got you sprung

so call me your suga

you love you some

im sweet like

da double dee double di"

You would think she was at dance club with all the dancing and singing. But I was not complaining I loved her suga and I couldn't get enough as she put it. And it was a hundred percent true.

"like my singing?"

She smiled and that one smile lit up my world.

"yes baby. Lets head home. I am tired and I have to clean my shop in the morning before it open's"

I gave her a look that hopefully made her feel guilty.

"aw im sorry"

It worked.

"but it was worth it.?"

She stated this as a question more than a statement. I instantly felt guilty. She didn't know how much I enjoyed our new sex life. And how much I loved her. I have to do a better job of showing my affection towards her. I can not lose this woman she is the air I breath and the tick in my heart. She was in every thought I had and every dream consisted of her beautiful face. I had to show her what she means to me. Everyday, every damn second I live its for her. And she thought I didn't love loving her. She was so wrong.

"baby. I would scrub that kitchen everyday ten times a day to make love in it with you once. For the first time we had fun. Our sex wasn't serious and robotic. It was silly and playful. I don't do a very good job of showing my true feelings. But from now on I promise to tell you everyday how beautiful you are and just how damn much I love you. I couldn't go a day with out seeing you smile or laugh. Its what keeps me going. Everyday I continue to exist because you are my entire existence. I love you alice cullen. Today tomorrow and forever."

I took one of her hands into my own. A tear slid down her cheek then to her quivering chin. I kissed it away.

"i love you isabella swan. To the moon and back for always and always"

she barely managed to whisper the words but they were more meaningful now than ever.

I didn't notice how fast we were going or exactly where we were at. I just looked at alice's tear streaked face and held her hand. Nothing was more perfect than this moment. The rest of the car ride was mostly quiet. The radio was now turned down but I could still hear the music. I couldn't help but smile. Everything fit. I was like a puzzle before I met alice. Now she had me solved and was adding the missing piece. Her. She truly completed me. We pulled into the the parking slot next to my edge. She cut of the engine but did not get out she just turned towards me and started into my eyes.

I was dazzled. Even with smeared makeup and watery eyes she was without a question the most stunning woman alive.

Her phone rang when she answered I heard carlilse's voice but didn't know what he was saying.

The phone slammed shut after a few seconds of talking.

''bella I need to talk to you. I have something I have not told you. Carlilse says I need to before we are married. Its very important that you listen to everything I say before you leave me. I really hope you don't but I would understand if you did."

What could alice possibly tell me that would want me to leave her. I don't know what to think should I be scared. What could be so bad that would lead to this. And most importantly why hasn't she told me. Didn't she trust me?

"alice whatever it is I will not leave you. Your being silly. But here is not the place to have some long talk. Lets go inside. We can talk there and I will listen. No matter what it is im in this with you."

"don't say that. You do not know what I have to say."

My heart pace quickened. We headed up the stairs and she opened the door. She turned to kiss me.

This kiss was not our usual kiss. It was full of tension.

"now where to start. I should start the night we met."

I began to talk and she placed her finger over my lips so I would not speak.

It must be bad. This was not like alice. She began to cry and I wrapped my arms around her holding her as her tears fell on my shoulder.

"baby whats wrong. Please tell me. Its killing me. What ever it is. Just say it."

"ok here it goes. Im not what you think I am"

I was beginning to hyperventilate.

"what do you mean your not what I think you are."

I paused.

"lets go sit down baby. We will work this out. I promise."


	8. the truth

I led her through the long dark hallway flipping on lights along the way.

We finally made it to our black leather couch . She sat down instantly motioning me to follow. As she bust in to tears once more I kissed her cheek reassuring her of my love.

"ok alice. You have me in a near full fledged panic attack. Pleas tell me what all of this is about"

I tried to keep myself calm. Because I was more than likely over thinking the situation.

But as she continued to sob my worries grew more prominent.

She wiped her watery eyes and took a deep breath.

"bella before I go to far into this story, keep in mind that this was kept a secret for your own safety.

I must first tell you what I am."

Her head fell in to her hands and tears were falling through her fingers. I was completely stunned by this. It was so unexpected.

I lifted her hands from her face and held them in her lap.

She didn't pull away like I had expected her too but she didn't hold my hand as she normally did. It was limp and lifeless. All of this worried me. Her lips began to open as if she was fixing to speak but she closed them quickly like she had forgotten the words as she was about to say them. They opened once more with barely a whisper escaping.

"bella before I met you I was a vampire."

"you were a what?"

I would have thought she was kidding except for the broken look alice held on her face.

"ok now here is where you let me explain. And please just listen. There is a lot to tell and I want you to know everything."

I nodded and looked at her with disbelief.

"let me begin at the night we met. I was out dancing just as I would have been out any other weekend. I noticed you dancing n the floor all alone and then I saw it. Flashes of you and I getting married. You see when I was a vampire I had a gift. I could see the future. And the first second I laid eyes on you. Thats when our wedding vision occurred. But in my vision I was human. I didn't worry about that then because i was too distracted by your dancing in heals and short skirt. It was truly love at first sight."

She paused and smiled. Even trough the tears in her eyes you could easily see she loved me.

"i was smiling at you and started flirting even tho I had never flirted with a woman before I seemed to be doing something right. I caught your eye and danced in your direction. That night was first night of my existence that I felt alive. After we parted I went home to talk to carlilse about my vision neither of us were positive about how I became human but I was having bits and pieces of visions involving a man in south asia. I was certain he would be an important piece to becoming human but I couldn't go on long tracking trips because me and you were going on dates mostly every night. It was very hard not telling you all of this but I couldn't. Carlisle kept telling me it was for your safety but I wanted so badly to tell you. Do you understand so far?"

I shook my head. Not believing the conversation we were now having.

"good. I finally pieced together the location of this person from my vision. His name was jian. It was very hard finding him. But after a month of searching I finally did. I wasn't sure how to approach jian. I didn't know much about him I just knew he had the answers I was looking for. I finally just walked up to him and and asked if he knew who I was. He said no but looked at me suspiciously. He asked me to go back to his home and talk to him. After we got there I saw he had a wife and four children. I really hope I didn't upset his wife by being in their house but she was really nice and beaautiful. He took me to his office in the back of what appeared to be a nice home. He began to tell me he was an ex vampire. I did not believe him but the more he told his story the more it made sense. He fell in love with a human almost like you and I but not as strong."

She went to kiss me but I pulled away. She sighed and dropped her head once more.

"he began to tel me how he made the transformation. It seemed easy. But very painful. He told me that it took twice as long to change back to human where as it took three days for my vampire transformation this would take six. He told me I had to get a needle full of venom and have a vampire put it directly into my chest where my heart was located. Thats all I needed. I thanked him for his honesty and headed back home. The entire plane ride home all I could think about was you. And I just kept seeing you saying I do. When I arrived home I told carlilse. He told me I needed to be sure. And that night we went on a date and I told you I loved you for the first time. As soon as those words escaped your perfect lips my decision was made."

She smiled and tears flowed down her cheeks. It all did make sense. We only went on dates at night in the beginning then two months into our relationship she went on a week cruise with her parents. Now I discover it was just a cover up.

"say something bella. Im dying over here."

"alice I don't know what you want me to say. You have lied to me for tree years about your entire existence. I have to get out of here. I need to think. I gotta go. Im sorry. But I need to clear my head."

I turned my back to her and walked out. I didn't even think I just grabbed my keys and began to drive. When I was angry like this driving always seemed to clear my head. But it didn't help this time. I headed to the only place I thought would help. My shop. When I arrived I didn't pay attention to my parking so I am sure I took more than just one space. Btu I didn't care. I went to unlock the door but, apparently I didn't lock it earlier when we left. I went in to discover my messy kitchen.

I slammed my keys in the counter and walked in. I slumped over a counter and began to cry.

"why this. Why did alice lie to me."

The words were only suppose to be thoughts but I spoke them aloud. I dropped to the floor.

"alice left her family for me. For this. But why did she lie. I don't understand"

Once again I was speaking aloud.

I needed answers. I needed them now. I loved alice dearly and nothing would change that but, I don't understand why she lied.

I looked around the shop and I just saw smears of chocolate hand prints that were either mine or alice's (I couldn't tell) from our little food fight. Earlier seemed so perfect. Then this came. I need to talk to someone who can tell me everything.

I grabbed my phone and diled. It rang twice and she answered.

"hello"

"hello esme. Alice has told me. But I don't know anything except she changed herself into a human. I need to talk to you and carlilse for answers. I would like to do this in person."

"sure come on over. Ill call carlilse, he is on a hunting trip but that will have to wait."

"a hunting trip?"

My voice was demanding and I felt bad.

"yes dear there is much for you to learn. No more should be said till you arrive."

"ok see you soon"

I slammed the phone shut and grabbed my keys. I made sure to lock the door this time I did not want anything to happen to this place. I got into my car and headed home. I rode in complete silence trying to calm myself when I got home I went inside to find alice passed out on the couch. It had been a long day and she was very tiered. I was not sure if she was dreaming bad things but I was certain when a tear fell out from her shut eyes.

"alice. Alice wake up."

I shook her and sat beside her.

"baby wake up."

She opened her eyes. Tears still falling from them.

"bella oh bella. You came back. I was so worried."

She flung her arms around me. And went to kiss me but stopped herself.

"alice im very angry and disappointed. Please go get dressed."

I kissed her cheek and walked to the front door.

"where are we going?"

It only took one word and she understood.

"carlilse"

She nodded and we walked out of our home. I held her hand. I needed her to know something. I stopped walking and turned to her.

"i do not care what you are or use to be. I care that you lied."

"i understand bella I do. Just know I did this for you. Please understand I have never lied to you besides that. And please know I did this because i love you."

I kissed her lips and grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer.

"everything will be ok. Please stop apologizing."

I put my hand under her chin to raise her face so I could see it clearly.

"i left earlier because I needed to think. I love you. Please know that. I just need answers. You came out of no where telling me something about you being a vampire then changing to human for me. This a lot to take in. I overreacted. And I am sorry. Now lets go before esme thinks I killed you or something."

She didn't speak but I think I saw a smile peak out of the corner of her mouth. She followed me to my car and climbed in. We didn't speak the entire ride there. It was awful. I hated feeling like this with alice. My sweet alice that I loved was hurting and I caused the pain. But how much more of the truth could I take?


	9. minamal details

The truth was all that mattered to me now. To just find out everything and have everything in the open.

I was surprised that the fact that she was a vampire didn't bother me.

But it honestly didn't. I loved her and nothing about our relationship was normal. So I was use to dealing with unusual things. But I was not use to the lies.

"i love you"

She whispered as we pulled into her parents drive way.

"i love you to alice."

That was all I was sure of at the moment. If all else had failed we still have our love for one another.

"lets go inside. It will take awhile and we do have work tomorrow. No matter what you find out just know it had to be this way"

I was worried about what I would find out. But I needed to know.

"ok I understand. Im not happy about it. But, I do understand. Now lets go talk to carlilse and esme."

We walked up the steps and my mind slipped to a few hours ago when I was imagining alice in her white dress. Now I couldn't even seeing myself say I do.

The door opened before we could even knock. Esme saw us holding hands and smiled.

"bella alice. Please come in. we have much to discuss."

We walked in and sat down around their dining room table.

"carlilse I would be very grateful if you could explain this. Alice told me she was a vampire and then turned her self into a human. Can you tell me everything that lead up to that point?. But please use minimal words it's already late and I just need answers."

"yes dear an odd request but yes ill not dwell on unimportant details."

"ok well please begin. And thank you"

I still held alice's hand and, I had no intention if letting it go.

"ok well bella I was the first of this vampire family. I am over three hundred years old. During the first years of my existence I hated my life and what I had become. I almost would never drink human blood. I hated my self for it."

I cringed.

"i within the next 25 years discovered that animal blood would control my thirst. By the time I had perfected my animal hunting I was a hundred and thirty two. I spent the next hundred years studying and

educating my self as a doctor. This is where my life took a turn. I was working in a hospital when I met edward. I had to change him to save his life. It was his mothers last request. I was not sure how to do this so I researched it. As soon as I was sure I took him home and changed him. He was my first addition to my family. The next to be changed was my lovely wife esme. I found her in the mountains on a hiking trail. She was nearly dead but vampire venom is very strong and it healed all of her wounds."

carlilse looked at esme and smiled.

"after her, I found rosile. She had been a victim of rape and abuse. I changed her in hope she could be a mate for edward. Well that did not happen. Then she changed emmett. And she had her mate. Years later alice found us with someone named jasper. She had a vision of us and our ways. She tracked us down and became our newest member along with jasper. She lived with us for around thirty years before she first met you. I remember when she came home she was smiling and dancing around the living room putting out flowers. I was not sure of what had happened but she told me about a human girl named bella she had met and fell for instantly."

I looked at alice and kissed her cheek. This must be hard or her.

"she was having visions. Well from my understanding alice has told you the rest am I correct?"

"yes carlilse. But why did alice have to lie.?"

He looked at me and answerd after a few seconds.

"you see we have rules to keep our secrecy. Alice could not tell you because then you would possibly be killed by our "law enforcers""

"your law enforcers.?"

"yes they live in Italy and are the oldest most powerful vampire clan. They keep the peace. If you would have found out about us then they might have seen you being a threat to our secrecy. But I thought now you needed to know."

I looked at him in bewilderment. His story was not very descriptive but I was thankful he gave me my request. Im sure he left out a lot of parts for my human mind. I didnt want to know everythig just what I needed to know. And now I had those answers.

"bella dear are you ok?"

Esme asked her concern being so motherly.

"yes esme. I am. Thank you for explaining this to me. I really need to get some sleep and im sure alice does too. We can talk more about this tomorrow. I don't know how much more information I can hold tonight."

I looked at alice hoping she was ready to go home. She smiled and I took that as a yes.

"mom dad goodnight love you"

she hugged them and we left.

The day had been so long and I needed to just sleep.

On the way home I asked questions about alice being a vampire. The basic's. She told me the sun did not burn it just made her shimmer like diamonds. And, garlic didn't hurt her either. She never had killed a human in her vampire days and she was really strong. She explained how she could pick up an average car with one hand. I tried to picture alice lifting a car and I couldn't I just laughed a little at the thought. It was really funny alice was so small and fragile.

We got home around two forty five. And I collapsed on the bed. Alice fell to my side. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to body as my strength would allow. She kissed my neck up too my lips. She licked the outer rim of my lip with the tip of her tung. I did not know why but I was instantly horny. It might have been all the tension from the fight or the fact that I still loved alice even after today it would seem nothing could change my love for her.

"baby I know your tired but."

I kissed her neck.

She grabbed me by the back of my neck and raised my head to kiss her lips.

"bella. Im going to fuck you."

She whispered the words into my mouth and kissed me once more. I slid my hand up the shirt she was wearing grazing her skin with my fingertips. My touch drove her crazy. I was so glad I was able to please her.

She pulled my skirt off and took my panties off with her teeth kissing her way back up my legs.

I was wet and ready. Gosh we were always horny. I was dead tired but I still had energy to bang Alice.

And with all the fighting just turned me on more.

I watched her carefully as I pulled the clothes from her body. I would never get tired of her perfection.

"your so fucking hot"

I moand into her neck as I licked the skin beneath her ear. She moaned and shoved me against the bed.

"oh rough. I like"

I said smiling and getting more aroused as alice straddled me holding me pinned to the bed.

"now you dirty little girl. Im going to fuck you and you can not come until I give you permission."

Whoa alice is taking control. I felt my core tighten as she flipped me over and spanked me with my ass in the air. I could feel the sting and a whelp beginning to rise. She reached into our nightstand drower. She grabbed a strap on. We had never used it but the thought of alice fucking me dogie style was almost to much. The back of the strap on had a clit vibrator so she would get off too while she shoved it in and out of my dripping wet pussy. She had it on in seconds and her left hand grabbed at my hair. She pulled hard and my head jerked up.

"do you want this in you bella?"

She felt my core and liked her wet fingers.

"hum good girl make it nice and wet for me."

I loved this new alice. I was so horny. I needed her.

"fuck alice. Give it to me. Im begging you. Please."

"ok" she giggled

she rammed it in me.

"damn bella your fucking tight as hell"

She slid it out slowly and pushed it back in.

I heard her moan clearly she was liking the little metal piece vibrating on her clit.

As she began to climax she was thrusting in and out of me harder and faster.

She grabbed my waist with both hands and pulled me into her making me take in the full seven and a half inches of our toy. She spanked me again making me moan.

"deeper. Oh shit fuck me harder. Make it hurt"

I screamed out the words as she began to obey my request.

"fuck alice. I caint hold in anymore. Im about to come all over this fucking strap on"

I moaned every word and I was not sure if she understood. Then she spoke.

"no baby dont come yet. I am enjoyably watching you ass slide up and down on this dick. I can feel your come dripping down my leg. Its so fucking hot. Im not done with you yet"

She flipped me over again and had one of my legs over her shoulder as she rammed it into me again I felt my pussy tighten around its base. My head threw itself back and I clenched the sheets. We were both on the edge of a full body orgasm. She licked my erect nipple.

"fuck oh shit. Bella fuck. Come for me. Come all over this dick. Get the damn sheets wet. Fuck"

She collapsed on top of me and I felt my pussy thrash against the hardness.

Cum ran down my leg and onto alice. She kissed me and through the strap on across the room. I could no longer just feel my juices I now felt alice's as well. She rapped her legs around my waist and kissed me passionately.

"i love you"

"i love you too"

The words were never more true. For better or worse I was in this with her. No matter what I loved alice and nothing could change that. Our bodies were intertwined in ways so that we were touching from head to toe. She snuggled against me and held my hands.

"thank you for coming like a good little girl." she laughed and kissed me again

"oh no problem hun."

I kissed her teasingly.

"baby thank you for that. I don't care what you are and what you use to be I care about this."

I lifted her hand

"this is what its all about. Love. You see if you love someone you love everything the good the bad and the ugly. I just was mad that you lied. Please tell me the truth no matter what. I love you and that tells you right there that I could never live with out you."

I kissed her once more and a tear fell down her cheek.

"don't cry baby"

"sorry its just I was so worried I would lose you. I promise I will never lie to you again. But I am tired and I do have to get up in three hours."

"get some sleep baby. I love you"

she snuggled closer and we both fell asleep. I couldn't have been dreaming long before I was dreaming about our wedding. 'I do'

I woke up saying the words and I was smiling. Alice was gone bet somehow everything seemed right now. I was meant to marry this woman and with my dream I knew I had to. There was no way to survive with out alice. I smiled at the thought of her and whispered.

"alice cullen where ever you are I hope your thinking of me. I love you"

I knew it was silly but I was hoping she would know I was thinking of her. And with that I began to get ready.


	10. hustlers

I got ready In a hurry knowing the disaster I had awaiting when I got to work. Im sure I looked a mess but I didn't have time to worry about looks. I had three hours to have my kitchen cleaned and my early morning sales baked. There was no way I would be able to get it all done in time. I headed to shop barely remembering to get my purse and phone. I had two missed calls and three text msg's.

The calls were from a catering order I had booked for june 11. The text messages were from alice.

From: baby cakes

7:19 am

hey baby just got to work thinking of last night.

I have something fun planned for tonight.

From: baby cakes

7:21 am

oh yeah I love you. Have a good day. :)

I read the texts as I walked down the steps to my car.

I couldn't help but smile. She was so sweet and thoughtful. I tried to figure out what she had planed for tonight while I drove to work but I couldn't. I thought maby dinner and a movie or dancing.

With alice who knew. Once I got to work I got busy. Cleaning everything and every surface thoroughly.

I was finally done cleaning and had just enough time to get my baking done. When the shop opened it was ready to sell baked goods by some miracle. I recognized a lot of the faces that came in regularly. Some I even knew by name. Mr whitely came in every afternoon to get a cinnamon sugar bagel. He was always so polite and caught me up with the happenings of city hall. I never asked but I was sure he worked there. He always seemed to make me laugh and I enjoyed his daily visit. All too soon it was time to close up and head home to see my lovely alice.

I had an extra piece of chocolate cake left from today so I took it with me to give to my sweatheart.

When I got home I was surprised to see her already parked outside. I was glad she got off early I had missed her all day and needed to kiss those perfect lips of hers.

She met me at the door and flung herself at me.

"eager are we?"

I smiled and she kissed me.

"yes baby I have missed you all day. I am sorry about yesterday but I hope I made it up to you last night"

She hitched her leg around my waist and oh my fucking god she is not wearing panties. I could feel her wetness on my side.

"oh baby if you didn't make up for it last night you made up for it as soon as I walked into the door.

I like it when you wear no panties and a skirt. It drives me crazy."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slammed her against the wall. Her breathing became heavy as our kiss deepened. I had my hands all over her body. I couldn't help but touching her when she was all over me like this. Our tongues danced around each others mouth like a choreographed show. She bit my bottom lip and moaned into my mouth.

"damn alice cullen I swear you will be the reason for my death some day"

"no I wont be the reason for your death but I will be the reason for your soaking wet pussy"

Her hand slid down my body until she found the top of my jeans. She all but popped the button off as she unzipped them. She ran her fingers along the length of my slit. I could feel the lace of my thong being pressed into my wetness and alice moaned in my mouth once more.

I kissed her more forcefully while putting her other leg around my waist. I had to slide her shirt up to her hips to accomplish that act. Her entire lower half wrapped around me naked. Her soft skin felt good against my own. It was like silk rubbing against more silk. Sliding effortlessly and smoothly against one anoter.

"baby go get ready. Look as hot as possible. And wear something to die for under you clothes."

She kissed my lips once more before removing herself from me.

"alice. You get me wet and ready to fuck only to tell me to get ready. You are an evil creature."

she smiled

"i know. But we have a dinner reservation in a hour. So go get ready my sexy bella"

"your sexy bella? Hum I like it. But know im sexy for you and only you."

I stepped towards her perfection and let my hand slide over her body as I kissed her lips as they molded perfectly to mine.

She pushed me towards the bedroom urging me to get ready. I walked into our huge closet trying to look for something sexy. I found some really short khaki dress shorts and a black blouse that plunged at the neck line. I smiled as I pictured what I would look like in this outfit. I was sure it would be a sexy ensemble. I went to our undergarment section. I saw a black lacy bra with a matching thong. They were completely sheer and had a bow in the front. I was sure this was hot enough. I got dressed in the bath room looking in the mirror along the way. I had never watched my self get dressed but I did look damn good naked. I put my shorts on. They showed of my long legs and made my butt look huge. I smiled as I put on my shirt. Just as i had hoped it showed of all of my cleavage and the top of the lacy bra. I ran a brush through my hair and turned on my straightener. While it was heating up I did my make up. I did all dark colors. Alice told me when I did my makeup like this made my eyes pop. After I was done with that I straightened my hair. Then I went back into the closet to complete the outfit. I grabbed a black clutch an some black heels. After finishing up with my accessories I walked into the kitchen. Alice turned around to look at my out fit choosing.

"damn bella your going to definitively turn heads tonight."

She oggeled my body and I blushed. I now noticed he had changed as well. Im sure having a bag in the kitchen hidden so I wouldn't see what she was putting on.

"baby if im going to turn heads you will break necks."

She had on a black skirt with a white blouse. You could see her black bra through the white fabric. The shirt was unbuttoned so I could clearly she her amazing cleavage. She had the diamonds around her neck and purse on her arm. She looked so fucking hot. I felt my core getting wet as I stared at her goddess like body.

"your so silly. No one will be looking at me while your in the room."

she smiled

"well baby you ready?"

"yes. But may I ask where we are going?"

I asked as I grabbed her hand and locked the door behind me.

"no you will see when we get there"

We drove and I continued to question about our destination. She didn't budge on a answer. We finally came to a halt and I realized we were at the palm. It was the most expensive restaurant in town. We walked in and were seated immediately. We had our own private room for dining I didn't even want to think about the price tag that came along with this evening.

"so baby how was your day. I was a little to..... er......distracted when you came home to ask"

she smiled and my mind slipped back to my arriving at home.

"it was ok the best part was coming home to you."

I kissed her cheek as the weighter asked what we were having to drink.

He was clearly taken back by the kiss me and alice had just shared. I could see a bulge making itself more known. I laughed. This poor boy would have blue balls by the end of mine and alices date. Alice caught on to what I was laughing at and giggled herself.

"ill have a BIG bottle of Chteau La Mondotte."

I laughed at alice using the word big.

"Mrs that bottle is almost seven hundred dollars. Are you sure you want a full bottle?"

"yes im here to splurge on my fiancée."

Alice looked at me and smiled.

I was almost sure I saw his jaw fall as he walked away. I giggled and kissed alice again.

"you were so mean teasing that poor boy"

I teased kissing her neck

"i had to let him know you were mine. You should have seen the way he looked at you."

She bit her lip to fight back a moan and I nibbled on her ear lobe.

"you are so silly sweetheart"

My hot breath spilled onto her skin giving her goose bumps.

"that Is why I like eating at home. Because I cant keep my hands off you during dinner and here in this restaurant I cant have my way with you"

I whispered into her ear making her stop anther moan from escaping her lips.

"its ok baby tonight we are going to have the best sex you and I have ever had."

she kissed me again but more passionately this time. I wasn't sure how long we had been kissing but I header someone clear their throught.

"ladies are you ready to order"

I could easily see the lust in his eyes as he watched me and alice pull away from our kiss

"yes I think we are."

"alice you go first. Im still lookng"

alice ordered something in what seemed to be in a foreign language.

"and for you."

"um I think I have the same thing"

I wasn't sure of what it was but alice had a good taste in food so im sure it was delicious.

He pored our wine and walked away.

We sat and talked while waiting for our food. But every few seconds or so I kissed her while she continued to talk.

Our food was prepared quickly. When the man brought it to the table his bulge was still making itself known. He was clearly thinking about me and alice.

"anything els I can get you ladies?"

"no thank you. That will be all"

She flashed him a smile and he was dazzled.

"alice what exactly am I eating?"

"your so silly. This is a chicken breast wrapped in maple bacon covered in red and green stead tomatoes on a bed of small pasta noodles covered in a white sauce"

she smiled at me.

I took a bite and it was without a dought the most best tasting food I had ever ate in my entire life.

"its delicious"

"yes baby I know. Thats why I order it."

I loved her sarcasm. It was so cute and sexy at the same time.

We ate our dinner and she got the bill.

I tried to pay for our dinner but she would not allow it.

"ok you can pay for dinner but I get to pay for what ever we do next."

"ok baby. Thats fair."

She left the money with the check and placed a generous tip on the table. She stood up and asked if I was ready.

"yes baby lets go"

We walked out and I felt almost every eye in the place on us.

"we cause a lot of attention wherever we go"

I told her as we walked out.

We got into her car once more.

"alice where are we going?"

"you are fixing to find out. The place is near by."

she drove around the block twice then pulled into a parking slot.

"were going to hustler. No fucking way?"

"yes fucking way."

We walked into the store and this place screamed sex. Toys hung over every wall and there was a huge selection on lingerie. And movies galore. It was official I had the most amazing girlfriend ever.

"now I know what you meant about having amazing sex tonight."

She smiled and kissed me. This kiss was pretty damn sexy. She grabbed my ass hard and pressed my body against hers. She then licked my bottom lip before pulling away.

"now what should we look at first"

"definitely the lingerie. And I first wana see your sexy little ass in that skimpy blue thing."

I pointed to article of clothing I was referring to. She got it off the rack and tried it on. When she walked out I felt my panties being drenched with my wetness.

"damn alice your the most beautiful thing on two legs."

She walked over to me slowly swaying her hips. The top of the nighty was see through so I could easily see her nipples through the fabric.

It opened up in the front so I could see her flat perfectly sculpted stomach. It had matching panties that were boy shorts. Her ass never looked better. She did a slow turn so I could see the entire thing.

"what do you think?"

"i think that man over there is staring at you come here and let me show him your taken"

she came closer and wrapped her leg around my waist.

Our kiss was forceful and urgent. My lips never parted her body as I kissed my down her stomach.

A man walked over.

"can I help you find anything this evening?"

"um no but I think well take this one"

"and we are not done shopping. I believe we will be here for a while and plan to spend a great deal of money tonight"

The man smiled and left us alone to go get another blue nighty to ring it up.

Alice and I began trying on lingerie and about fourteen items later we decided to move onto the toys. She insisted that we leave on our items at the moment.

I looked down embarrassed. Mine was just a black bra with black panties that had ruffles on the butt.

"baby you look sexy as fuck and I wanna show off my fiancé"

"ok baby."

We walked over to the toys and alice started oggeling at glass dildos.

"baby can we get two. One of your chhosing and one of mine."

I smiled.

"yes."

I picked out a blue and orange swirled one that had a rough surface apparently that heightened the pleasure.

She picked out a pink and clear one that had a rough texture as well.

"well take these." she said to the man pointing out which ones we wanted.

"which of the lingerie items did you want to keep?"

alice looked taken back.

"we want them all including the ones were wearing"

She kissed my neck and moved onto the next toy section.

Damn my baby was a freak and I liked it.

She cracked a whip.

"what do you think? So do I look sexy with this whip"

"yes baby you look soo fucking sexy. We need two. One would get worn out to fast."

She ran to me and kissed me forcefully letting our tongues dance once more.

My breathing became erratic and heavy. Her hands were all over me.

"fuck I need you now"

"i know the feeling"

I said trying to be really sarcastic.

"now lets hurry and finish shopping so I can put these toys to use."

She smiled and slapped my ass. Danm she looked so good.

"so are you having fun bella?"

"baby I am having more fun than you know."

Alice skipped off and was looking hello kitty vibrators.

"i could so funk you with this."

"and I could so let you fuck me"

She smiled and added it to our huge pile of purchased items.


	11. vision

I just watched alice as she danced around the store so gracefully. Every step seemed to flow into the next and every giggle sent an electric current surging through my body.

I couldn't make my eyes look away from this beautiful woman no matter how many times I tried.

I followed her around the store as she picked out things she wanted to buy.

I finally saw something that I absolutely had to get.

"baby can we get this?"

I asked giving her my puppy dog eyes and pouting my lip.

"out of all the dang toys in this shop you pick out a sex swing. "

I quivered my lip.

"i let you get bejeweled handcuffs and a hello kitty dildo. Let me get this please"

I dropped to my knees as I begged her for the swing. Thinking about all the things I could do to alice on this swing got my instantly wet. Damn I have to get it.

"baby please"

I began to kiss up her leg. I knew this would make her cave. She wanted this swing, she just wanted me to work for it.

"Baby."

I kissed above her knee. Her head tilted back and her eyes shut. Good, my tactic was working.

I pressed my luck and kissed up her thighs. I could tell she was into this as much as I was. Her hands slid down her own torso and back up again to grab her breast's. She gasped for air as put my hands on the backs of her legs by her ass and pulled her into my kisses.

"damn bella. Get the swing. But you have to continue those kisses at home."

She never opened her eyes but I saw a smile creep across her face. Im sure her thoughts were similar to my own. All I could think about was alice on that swing begging me to fuck her. She was so fucking hot when she begged.

I was still kissing her inner thighs but a smile was now placed on my lips.

"thank you baby."

I kissed up her stomach forcing her to bite her lip. When I reached up her neck it was all I could do to stop. I made my body part from hers and looked down in embarrassment.

I blushed ten shads of red and then invented an eleventh.

"baby I umm think we have enough stuff. Its time to go home. I um need to um... damn I just need to go home and make love to you all night."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the counter. She waisted no time in asking the total. She just shoved me against the register and started kissing me. I had to remember how to breath. This kiss was breath taking. I felt her tongue pry into my mouth and all I could do was moan. I forgot where we were I forgot people were around. I forgot everything. Time stood still while alice stood there kissing me. Our hands were all over each other. I would never get over the feel of her skin. It was the softest thing in the world. My hands began to act on their own accord. They slid down alice's back and grabbed her perfectly round ass. She whimpered into my neck and hitched her legs around my waist. I could feel her wetness drip onto my stomach and it felt so damn good.

Our breaths came in burst of gasp and moans. All I could do in this moment was kiss. My self control crumbled to my feet as I had wanted to kiss her like this all night.

"bella I want you right here right now."

She whispered the words into my neck and I felt my pussy throb with the desire I contained.

"fuck alice I want you too."

Her grasp became tighter and her legs squeezed harder around my tiny frame.

"um hum"

The man behind the register made a noise that pulled me out of this kiss.

I did not let alice down though. I wanted her to badly to let her go now.

"your total is three thousand two hundred and forty two dollars even. Will that be cash or credit?"

He barely managed getting through our total without glancing at me and alice. He clearly liked what he saw.

"um debit actually"

I handed him my card and went back to alice.

I grazed her cheek with my fingertips as I looked into her honey brown eyes.

"i love you baby"

She smiled my favorite dazzling smile.

"i love you too sweetheart"

"ok ms would you like help with your bags.?"

"yes please."

Alice smiled at the man and grabbed two bags showing him which car was ours.

I wasn't totally convinced that all of our items would fit but by some miracle they did. I gave the man a tip and we headed home. I felt uncomfortable driving in the skimpy bra and pantie set alice had picked out but I didn't care. Soon I would be home with alice. Thats all I cared about at the moment.

"baby you look amazing in that bra. You have no idea what its doing to me"

"alice I know exactly what its doing to you. Because im sitting less than a foot away from you half naked and dripping wet."

She smiled and giggled. What in the hell is she doing. She had her hand on my thigh rubbing her thumb in small circles.

"bella let me finger you"

She had leaned over to my seat and was now kissing my neck.

I could not object. I turned my focus on the road. If she was going to finger me I needed to be more alert about my driving.

A nod was all it took. I felt my panties sliding down my legs and alice's hands trailing up my skin.

She pushed my legs apart allowing her to have easier access to my aching core.

Damn her fingers felt so good rubbing the length of my slit. Waiting for my permission to enter. The kisses she was placing on my neck became more kinky. As she licked and bit her way up and down the side of my jaw.

"hang on"

Alice reached in the back searching the many bags we had filled with sex toys. She finally found what she was looking for. All I could hear was a box tearing and something being opened.

Next thing I knew alice had removed her undies and replaced them with a vibrating thong. She handed me the remote to operate them at my will.

"alice"

Was all I managed to say before her lips were back at the base of my neck and hand between my thighs.

I hit speed ten on the remote. She moaned and bit my shoulder forcefully almost breaking the skin.

"fuck bella your wet as hell."

"alice I have been looking at you all night of coarse im wet."

I felt her smile against me skin. Her finger were rubbing my clit. I could feel my body jerk as she began to apply pressure. I gripped the wheel with trying to readjust my focus. It was a waisted effort. Alice had began pumping her fingers in and out of my tightening core.

I changed the speed to seven and made it pulse.

The vibrations must have been too much for alice to handle because she was screaming in pleasure. I could see her stomach muscles tighten. I was getting off on her getting off. She looked beautiful when she came. Her long neck exposed as she threw her head back in ecstasy. And when she was riding out the waves of her orgasm she would spread her legs as far apart as she could. Her clit was too sensitive for the vibration that continued but when alice begged me to turn it off I just increased the speed.

"fuck bella. Shit oh shit. Im about to cum again. I cant take this. It feels to good."

"alice cum again. But get on your knees while you finger me I wanna see your ass tighten when your pussy thrashes with its release."

She gladly obliged. I reached around with one hand to slip a finger inside her while keeping one hand on the wheel.

"bella come for me. I wanna fell your juices drip down my hand."

I cried out in pure pleasure. My pussy began to tighten. I wasn't going to last and I knew it. I pushed a finger inside alice deeper as she moaned into my lips as we kissed.

"bella come for me baby."

This time the words were just a whisper and thats all it took to send me over the edge.

I was coming and there was no stopping the fierceness of this orgasm. My car was filled with loud moans and screams as me and alice rode out our orgasms. Alice readjusted herself in her seat. I turned down the vibrations to a level of two. I wanted her to stay aroused as we headed home.

"damn bella. I need to be home now. I wanna taste you so damn bad."

Alice sounded so innocent no matter what she said but the way her voice said it was so fucking hot. All I could think about was alice and me fucking. This girl had me so in love with her it was crazy. I could just please her all night and never get tired of her moaning my name. She was so beautiful. I bit my lip trying to fight the image out of my mind. I hit the gas and sped up to arrive home more quickly. Eventually we got home and alice grabbed some bags and ran up the stairs. As she was running I bumped the speed on her vibrating panties to ten. She tripped up the past stair and almost fell. She leaned up against the door for support and urged me to hurry up and get inside.

As soon as the door was shut behind us alice us in my arms. Pressing her hips against mine so I can feel the vibrating the she had been enduring the last twenty min.

A low moan escaped my moth as alice was kissing down my stomach. She pulled me to the floor with her. I thought about our big soft bed. But dammit we were not going to make it that far.

I hooked my thumbs around the sides of her undies and tugged them down her sides. I got them off with ease and tossed them across the room. I leaned on top of alice to kiss her and her legs wrapped around me causing our clits to rub against one another.

"fuck alice you make me so fucking horny. The things you do to my body should be illegal."

She smiled and grabbed my head to bring me to her lips. The way her lip gloss made our kisses sticky turned me on even more. The feel of her body against mine rolling around making out on the floor was mind blowing. I pulled away from our kiss so I could catch my breath. I gasped for air as alice continued kissing down my chest.

"you have had this bra on for far too long. Its just hiding your gorgeous breast from me."

I felt the bra slide off my shoulders only to be flung across the room.

Alice was grabbing my skin and scratching down my bare body. She scratched hard leaving marks. I had never been with alice so rough but it was so hot I didn't care. She couldn't be to rough or to close to me. The pain only heighten my pleasure. She grabbed one of the dildos and began to fuck me with it.

"bella the sooner you come the sooner I can lick your sweet pussy"

"fuck it I need to taste you now."

I could see lust in her eyes. And her tongue swirled around my clit faster than ever before.

Within thirty seconds I was coming in alices mouth just as she had asked.

She was moaning at my sweetness only to be followed with kisses so I could taste my self.

"baby use this on me."

She had a strap on in her hand. I turned bright red. I put it on but felt a little embarrassed at what I was doing. Alice laid me down and got on me reverse cow girl. Damn I never noticed how her back tightens when she was making love to me. I laid there letting alice ride me. Any guy would have killed to be me at this moment. Alice was grabbing at her own body and screaming. I knew our neighbors could hear here us but I didn't care. She couldn't be too loud.

"deeper. Harder. Fuck bella. Take it IT'S YOURS."

I was rotating my hips in ways that a man never could and alice must have been enjoying my motions because she was moaning louder.

I was bucking my lower half pounding inside of alice. She seemed to like it so I bucked harder.

Her legs were shaking against my own as I grabbed her by her sides controlling how deep I went.

"bella oh shit. Im almost there"

I rammed deep one more time and she collapsed. Her glistening back was on my breast and I could feel her chest rising and falling against my own. We were trying to catch our breath. But it seemed almost impossible. She rolled over to lay by my side. And I wrapped my arms around her.

"alice cullen I can not wait until the day I marry you. It will be the best day of my life. The day when I can finally call you mine forever."

I looked into her eyes and kissed her once more.

"i know baby it will be amazing. Im ready to say I do"

We kissed once more and I felt my tummy grumble between us.

"lets make some breakfast. Im starving and waffles sound amazing."

"ok but only if cook naked. I cant even think about you in clothes right now."

She smiled and I got up to start the waffle iron.

"baby are you forgetting something"

She looked down at my waist.

I turned a deep shade of purple.

I had totally forgot about the strap on still being attached to my body. I quickly took it off and threw it across the room. Alice just giggled.

I had our food ready in no time. Alice inhaled the sweet maple aroma.

"bella I think im going to be sick"

"what alice why. Baby are you ok?"

She darted off towards the bathroom. I knocked on the door after she had been in there for a while just to check on her.

"alice baby whats wrong."

I was so worried.

I busted through the door to find alice sitting up against the wall. But she looked all funny and her eyes were glazed over. I ran to her side.

"alice wake up whats wrong."

I didn't think twice before running to my phone.

It rang once then he picked up.

"hello"

"carlilse something is wrong with alice. Please hurry I don't know what it is but she is acting weird. She is in some trance and I cant pull her out of it."

I heard some mumbling but couldn't make out the words. Im sure he was talking at vampire speed.

"bella stay by alices side and we will be there shortly. Emmett and rosile are back from their forth honeymoon. We will be right there give us seven min."

Before I could say anything else carlilse hung up. I put on some jeans and a t shirt. I rushed back to alice's side.

"my sweet alice if anything happens to you I swear I will not survive. My world is nothing without you."

I kissed her lips alice snapped her head up and looked horrified.

"baby whats wrong"

"bella im not sure but I think I just had a vision."

"but alice thats impossible. You only had visions when you were a vam..."

I couldn't finish the sentence before her lips came crashing into mine.

But her head fell back once more and she was in a trance again.

Carlilse came running in with emmett and esme.

"bella we need you and alice to come to our house."

"ok"

It was all I could say. Tears were spilling onto my cheeks. But no one seemed panicked except me.

Emmett was making jokes as always.

"bella I had no idea you and my sister were so kinky. And gosh this place reeks of sex."

I turned red instantly.

"emmett. Not now"

Carlilse spoke and smiled in my direction.

"carlilse what exactly is happening to alice."

I stuttered through the words hoping he was understanding what I was trying to say.

"i cant be sure. I think the vampire venom alice injected into her heart mite be wearing off. And if it is. Well bella alice will become a vampire once more."

"a vam.. vam.... vampire?"

I fell backwards and emmett stopped me from hitting the floor.

Alice looked up once more as she was slipping out of her trance.

"carlilse. This cant be. It cant happen"

Carlilse seemed shocked to see alice out of her trance.

"well alice according to your vision. I think it can"

Alice looked at me once again with a horrified exspression.

I went to her side and kissed her cheek.

"alice what ever happens I will love you forever. And nothing will keep me away from you"

"oh bella"

Our lips began their own dance.

Emmett cleared his throught.

"um. Guys I hate to break up this sex party but we kinda have a huge problem going on.

And right now may not be the best time for a make out session"

I pulled away glaring at Emmett.

"carlilse what do we need to do?"


	12. crimson eyes

**Ok so im having major writers block. Im struggling with the idea of dropping this story or starting over.**

**I need advice from you lovely readers. What should I do?**

-Apov-

All I felt was emmett picking me up into his over muscled arms.

"carlilse. Whats happening?"

I could feel my heart race quicken and beads of sweat forming all over my body.

"im not sure. Alice I need you to try and stay calm"

I glared at him and then glared at emmett.

I could feel my self slipping back into my visions. Before I did I had to say something. I fought the on coming trance for mere seconds.

"bella I love you..."

I was gone once more and all I could see was me and bella. Her eyes were bright red. That only meant one thing.

If I was going to become a vampire I was not going to loose bella. She was going to jump into immortality with me.

I could hear a soft whisper of a voice I could not make out. But that voice confirmed my worries.

"i love you to alice. For now and for always."

It was my sweet bella. I wanted to say something back to her but my body was still and unmoving.

I screamed inside my head hoping she could here my words.

"to the moon and back for always and always"

There was no hope of being heard.


	13. the change

Bpov

Esme ran to my side as emmett went to alices. Her arms were hard and cold but somehow so soft and comforting. Esme had me in my arms explaining everything she knew.

I listened flabbergasted. She began to tell me how carlilse went to find jian after alice made her transformation. Alice was unaware of this and carlilse intended it to stay that way.

"you see bella jian told carlilse that he didn't tell alice the most important thing about her transformation. It wasn't permanent. Jian told carlilse that he wanted alice to be sure she was doing this for the right reasons. And if she started to changing back into a vampire and did not want to become a vampire again she could inject more venom into her heart. But, her heart could take the venom injection up to three times. Then after that you either die or change one last time into a vampire forever."

she looked at me and smiled.

"bella alice is madly in love with you and you know I love you like a daughter. But I do not want to lose my beautiful alice over this. Not when there are other ways"

Her smile faded and her lips were now pressed into a small hard line. I heard emmett laugh from the other room.

"bella.... a strap on. Dude you have to let me watch"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"bella ignore emmett right now. He may be almost eighty but you'd think he was eight."

"esme. What other ways are there."

I wasn't focused on emmett or what carlilse was saying to alice. I was focused on my other option.

"well bella you could always let this happen. But if we did allow alice to change again you have two options."

"what are my options esme?" my voice was hard and forceful.

I was scared of what she would say next. But, I was pretty sure I knew what my options would be.

"well you would either have to let alice go. And if you ask me thats an awful option. I don't think you or alice could live without each other. Or option two. You become a vampire as well"

"ok lets do this. If this is what it comes down too then I am ready"

I was so sure. I didn't even want to think about any of it. I just knew.

"bella you need to think about what your saying. You will not be able to see your parents or friends or family. What about your shop. You need to think this through."

I didn't want to think I wanted to take action.

"no esme none of that means anything to me without alice. I have to be with her. Don't you understand. I love her"

My eyes filled with tears. I wasn't really sure why but I guessed it had to do with the shock I was going through.

"esme. Bella. We need to go alices change is occurring rapidly and her health status is deteriorating.

We need to get her home."

I could hear alice screaming and I knew what was happening. I looked at esme with fear.

"bella if your sure."

Thats all she said I kept waiting for her to continue her statement. But she did not, she just looked into my eyes for the unspoken answer she seeked.

Next think I knew I was in emmett's jeep. Alice was by my side and in his arms. She was withering and thrashing. Even in all of her pain she was beautiful. Emmett was using all of his strength to hold her down his muscles were ridiculously huge.

He looked at me with his soft gold eyes and smiled.

"so bella I hear im gunna have another vampire sister to tease."

He nudged his elbow into my side.

Ouch. That really hurt. I tried to hide my pain and I think I did an alright job because he just smiled and turned his attention back to alice. I couldn't help but cry as I watched her in pain. I needed to make the pain go away. But I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. It was out of my hands.

The entire ride there carlilse was speaking at vampire speed to emmett. I was sure he was giving him instruction as to what he needed to do when we arrived at their house. I was not sure how fast carlilse was going but it must have been over a hundred miles per hour. I could just see flashes of light as we sped down the road.

We pulled into the driveway but before we ever even stopped emmett too off with alice and was headed in the front door.

"bella alice's change is occurring. Now she will be in a state of pain for three days. When she wakes I think it would be best for you not to be here."

He looked at me apologetically and took off.

"carlilse. Wait"

My vice was shaky but I knew he would hear me.

He was back to my side in a nanosecond.

"i want to be changed. I don't want to leave alices side when she wakes. I want to be waking with her"

I looked up into his shocked face. If vampires could have cried I believe he would have.

"bella. Oh bella alice will be so happy. You don't know how much this will please her"

I know how much ill please her. I semi smiled to myself at the thought. Then was nearly crushed when carlilse took me into his arms and began to hug me.

"carlilse. I want to do this tonight. And I want it be by alices side at all times."

"bella are you sure about this. This will be forever. There is no permanent way to change back into human. Alice found out the hard way. I am not sure I can change you tonight. I may not be able to stop. I am incredibly thirsty and I would not feel comfortable changing you while in these conditions"

"carlilse. I do not plan on you changing me. I plan on alice changing me. If anyone is going to have me for eternity it will be alice and I want her venom to swim in my veins."

I felt the words escape my lips in a whisper. He looked at me and nodded. Her ran into the house with me in his arms.

"emmett, esme, bella has decided to be changed. But not by any of us. She wants it to be alice. So I am going to allow bella to put her neck into alices mouth and, either alice will bite down or ill have to clamp her jaw down around bella's skin. Alice will be in too much pain to realize whats happening and bella wants to be with alice at all times during her transformation"

"so what do I need to do"

I asked looking around at three confused vampires.

"well if your sure lets get you up stairs and begin your transformation."

"ok"

Before I realized what had happened emmett had me in his arms and by alices side. She looked like she was being tortured. Ever movement was an act of pain. I leaned down to kiss her mouth. She screamed and broke our kiss. It was now or never, everyone watched as I placed the base of my neck to alices lips. I could almost hear her mouth oozing with venom. Without delay she clamped her jaw down. But within seconds had let it go dew to a scream. I felt like everything was being erased from me. I could hear voices that sounded panic. But I hit the floor. Not being able to tell their voices apart anymore. I went from the floor to a bed by alice and wasn't sure how long it took to get there. It could have been hours or seconds I wasn't sure.

I could easily hear my heart. But it was thundering against my chest with hard quick pulses. I felt my body getting hot. I would have sworn I was being engulfed in flame but when I peeped an eye open no fire existed. Just someone holding my hand while I thrashed and screamed. Who's hand was this?. I heard alice scream. And all I could think about was this being over and being in her arms. I couldn't contain my screams at times it was too much pain to try and be quiet. I had never felt like this before ever. I tried to tell myself I was doing this for alice but I wanted to die. I begged this person holding my hand to kill me. I would have done anything for this man to end my life. I tried to keep track of night and day. But after two sunsets I couldn't open my eyes properly to tell. Although my hearing was coming back slowly. I could hear the voices of the people in the room. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I was still able to understand who they were. I would hear esme and now carlilse. I could hear emmett making a joke about how I was going to be the only clumsy vampire ever to exists. And I could hear one more vice. It took me some time to realize this voice. It was alices older brother edward. I had met him twice during our years of dating. He was always so quiet just playing on his piano or writing in his journals. After awhile of listening to their conversation I could feel the burn in my body turn into mere ash. I didn't trust the ease of pain and I laid as still as possible. I knew if I moved the pain might comeback and I would begin to scream again. I did not want that.

"she is almost threw with her transformation. Just listen t her heart. Its strong. It wont be long."

carlilse?

I wanted to ask him so many things but the words wouldn't come off my tongue. I could feel my heart rate increase. I thought it was going to explode out of my chest at any moment. But then it thundered one more time and stopped. All my pain went away except for the annoying ass itch in my thought.

I opened my eyes.

Carlilse, emmett, jasper, and edward were standing by me with rosile and esme behind them. I was sure to protect them. But I didn't know from what. I smelled the air It was something I had never smelled before in my life. If you could mix a candy factory with the smell of a flower garden then you would understand the aroma.

It had only been a second since I had opened my eyes but it seemed to be much more than that. Everything was so sharp and so clear. Like my eyes had built in high definition lenses. I looked to my left to see alice laying still. Instinct fell over me.

I jumped off the bed and crouched in front of alice letting a fierce growl rip through my chest. It hadn't registered that I was trying to protect alice from her own family as emmett stepped closer I showed him my teeth warning him to back off.

"woah bella. Chill. Im trying to see if alice is awake."

I growled again and I could hear alices heart thud one more time before it went dead in her chest.

I didnt think before I ran to her and kissed her lips.

I could feel a rumble in her chest and it was the hottest thing ever.

"well hello."

she giggled as she skimmed her nose at my jaw line.

For some reason I was extremely calm with alice awake. But when I had first woke up I was ready to fight anyone and everyone. But now im calm. I felt relived knowing my love for alice was still inside me with all of this new blood lust.

"i love you."

"i love you too bella"

She smiled and kissed me again.


	14. emmett's trying to watch

We kissed for what could have been years. But it was broken all too soon with me growling. I was extremely embarrassed but alice assured me that no one would blame me. But she insisted we hunted.

"alice. You expect me to hunt. What if im not good at it?"

Emmett busted out laughing from down stairs.

"baby you'll be fine. Its in your instincts now to hunt. Come one ill show you."

She took me by the hand and led me down the stairs. Edward was playing his piano, esme was reading, carlilse was in his office, rosile was doing her makeup, and emmett was standing up.

"no emmett."

Alice said clearly seeing what he was going to ask.

Whats he trying to do? I hated being out of the loop.

"please alice I could be a big help."

"no emmett." alice's voice was hard and forceful.

I kinda figured out by context that emmett wanted to join me on my first hunt. I don't know why. He would probably just end up making fun of me.

"fine emmett but no jokes, just come to help"

She rolled her eyes and pulled me out the door.

"ok baby first were going to run. Are you ready?"

She smiled. I would be ready for anything with her by my side.

"i don't know alice. What if I fall."

Emmett laughed. And, alice shot him look of pure anger and he laughed harder.

"come on sis that was pretty funny."

"emmett if your here to make fun then leave."

She glared at him once more.

"ok sorry ill keep my mouth shut"

It was silent for a long time while alice and emmett glared at each other.

"hello people trying to figure out how to run here"

I tried to be sarcastic to lighten up the moment.

"right sorry. I forget this is so new to you and your handling it well. Im just trying to accept the fact that your mine forever."

She smiled. But, I was shocked at what he said.

"you don't want me forever.?"

She smiled again and cupped my face with her hand.

"baby I want you forever. I just don't know what I did right to have you in my life for the end of eternity."

"your too sweet you red eyed dangerous vampire."

"ok I really think we should hunt. Mt thirst is becoming a problem."

I giggled.

"Ok Bella just run. It'll be weird at first. But you will get the hang of it. Me and emmett are going to take off and you follow"

I stared at her in disbelief as she kissed my cheek. And took off. There was no way id be able to go that fast. But, against mu better judgment I took off running at human speed. I gradually started gaining speed until I couldn't even see my feet moving beneath me. I inhaled deeply. (something I didn't need but still felt necessary) all I could smell was the fresh trail of alice and emmett. I followed until I could see my gorgeous alice less than a half of a mile away. I was there by her side in a second. Emmett went to give me a high five and I misunderstood it for something els and next thing I knew i crouched and was hissing.

"woah bella chill. Just a high five."

He smiled as I stood up embarrassed.

"alice we need her to hunt. Bella just might rip my head off"

He frowned.

"i would be very mad at you right now. But your not joking."

She giggled and looked me in the eyes.

"bella what do you smell?"

I looked at her like she had told me the sky would fall.

"don't look at me like that. Take a deep breath and tell me what you smell."

I inhaled. I could smell alice's arousal.

Im sure I would have blushed but I was honestly glad she was horny. Because I had been needing her ever since I woke form my transformation.

"i dont think you want me to answer this honestly"

Emmett laughed so hard he was doubled over. We could smell the same things im sure.

"bella breath again and try to smell things in the distance"

Alice didn't seem to be embarrassed. She mush have liked me knowing she wanted me. I took another deep breath.

And I could smell deer in the distance. Maybe a mile east by a river. I opened my eyes and they burned black.

"good now what are your instincts telling you to do.?"

Alice smiled ad I could see her eyes change from brown to black.

I knew she was burning with the same intensity as I was.

_To bang you right here. _I thought

" To hunt them"

I bit my lip in embarrassment.

"bella please don't be embarrassed.. Its ok. I want these same things."

I liked the double meaning of her statement.

"emmett do you want to hunt them?"

I asked trying to readjust my focus to hunting.

"heck yeah but I want a bear. Deer are weak as hell"

Alice shot him an evil look.

"bella needs to start out small emmett."

"bella didn't start out small with you. I saw the thing you used on her. And it was huge."

He smiled.

"emmett actually she used that on me."

"oh"

Was all emmett could say.

He was embarrassed but it was funny, I heard a a growl. Now only seven deer remain..

"bella don't worry about emmett. Just follow your instincts. It's easy. Take notes"

She crinkled her nose and kissed my lips. Without notice, she was gone.

I was stunned as i watched alice gracefully pounce on a deer. She then quickly sunk her teeth into the hollow of the it;s neck and sucked the animal dry. It was the most beautiful and yet most scary thing I had ever seen in my life. It had only been three and a half seconds since alice spoke to me.

But, there she stood full and amazing.

"ok bella now try it. Do exactly what I just did"

I took a deep breath. And took off. Next thing I knew I was rolling around with a deer. I could see its blood pumping heavily in its neck. Without delay I clamped my jaw down on the skin.

Feeling a burst of hot steamy liquid erupt in my mouth.

I felt the burn ease but, a growl started to creep out of my chest.

I looked down and saw my ripped shirt and tattered jeans. Blood covered my top half and made me feel a burn once again.

"woah bella your a mess."

Emmett laughed. And alice shook her head looking angry. I wanted to change the subject soon before a fight broke out.

"how do you do it with such ease and poise?. Im a mess. Taking notes apparently didn't help me."

I said sarcastically making fun of alice's 'taking notes' remark from earlier.

"i think its sexy."

Alice ran to my side and I could analyze every movement she made. It was like I was watching her in slow motion as she sped over to me.

Her hands wrapped in my hair grabbing fistfuls and her leg's hitched up around my waist.

"wooo hoo I get to watch some lesbian action."

He raised his eye brows like a pervert and smiled.

"emmett leave. Now"

Me and alice said the same thing at the same time.

We smiled as we continued to kiss.

"aw man. Just this once please. We don't even gotta tell the others."

He was begging now. What a lame-o.

"emmett we all know you will go back and brag about getting to watch."

Alice smiled.

"dude please. Its killing me. I wont say anything."

"no emmett."

He walked off and frowned. I giggled as alice kissed my neck licking off the excess blood and biting my skin in sensitive areas.

I had never needed alice this much in my entire life. My weak human needs were a walk in the park compared to my sexual need now.

So many emotions were filling my mind and it was so weird to me that all of this could fit with still more room for more.

I could no longer hear emmett's breathing so I knew he was far from me and alice. I pulled her head back to mine so I could kiss her lips. The taste of the spilled blood drove me insane. It mixed my need for blood and alice. I crushed my lips to her more forceful needing more of the blood that lingered in her mouth. Her warm lips pulled away just grazing mine and I could feel my core being drenched with my wetness.

"alice I need you right now"

I told her into her lips as our kiss was never broken.

I picked her up and held her against my waist as I flung her into a tree pinning her between it and me. I forgot how strong I was and as soon as I had her up against it, I heard a snap. I wasn't worried about her safety. Now, I was only concerned for the forests survival of mine and alice's love making.

"fuck"

She groaned into my neck as she bit down on my hard skin.

I had her clothes removed from her body in a enth of a second. Her body never looked so beautiful. The sun set was throwing rays of dim light at us and it was bouncing off of our sparkling skin. I couldn't keep my hands off of her as I pressed her into me as close as possible.

She had me pinned against the ground before I realized we had fallen.

She kissed down my stomach and only to make me growl at her.

I was hoping she would realize my growl was out of pleasure and not anger. But when she returned my growl with one of her own I knew she understood.

Everything was happening so fast just three days ago I was happy and human. Now im a vampire making love to my fiancée in a forest.

There really wasn't anything I would not do for this woman. But as soon as the thought came to mind it was vanished with the feeling of alice licking my clit with her zooming tongue. I couldn't control my orgasm. I was coming withing fifteen seconds of her teasing. It was the most mind blowing experience. My cum almost shot out of me as I dug my fingers into her hair.

"baby ive come. I want you too as well. I need it right now. To taste you in my mouth. Its like blood thirst. But, worse."

She kissed up my stomach and I flipped her over with one quick graceful move. She was now under me but her kisses never trailed off my skin. I was very grateful.

"damn bella. Sex with you as a vampire is what I have lived for."

I shoved two fingers inside her curling them upwards making sure I was hitting her g-spot.(vampire or not alice's body was the same) When she started moaning, I knew I was hitting it perfectly.

If she were human her lower half would have been crushed by me hand slamming into her. Im glad she had this new bullet proof body and im glad now to have a body stronger than bullets.

"fuck im going to cum. This is too much"

She screamed. And im sure everyone in town heard her.

"cum for me alice. I need it."

Her body shook around my hand and she came. I licked her core as it pulsed around my tongue. Her taste sent my nerves into a frenzy. Ii loved seeing her orgasm. It was one of the seven wonders of the world. And she was site number one. I picked her up bridal and kissed her passionately. I carried her because I knew her legs were weak. She let the waves of her orgasm crash over her as I took her home. I smiled at the thought of home I kissed her once more and, then I took off. We was back at our house in seconds. The new sense of smell was amazing. It came in handy when needing to find a trail of someone. I paused by the front door and stopped. I felt tired but wasn't sure why. It was my understanding that vampires didn't need sleep.

There were so many unanswered questions.

I kissed alice's forehead.

"i love you alice cullen"

"as I love you bella swan"

she kissed my lips

"forever?"

I asked.

"forever and a day"

I walked into my new house with naked alice in my arms. All was at peace.


	15. seeing the sun

**A/n **

**Ok so thank you to the feedback. I hope everyone reading this will comment it. Even if you didn't like it, please give me your opinion on how I should be.**

**Keep commenting. And keep reading. Sincerely**

**allie**

I opened the door and everyone suddenly laughed. I then realized me and alice were both naked in a room full of her family. Emmett was laughing the loudest next to rosile.

Edward just looked like he had seen the sun for the first time. I was embarrassed but ran upstairs to alice's room. She had a huge closet and I knew we would be able to find something to wear. Alice stood still and anger washed over her in an instant.

"bella how could you?"

she looked like she could cry. And I wasn't sure if vampires had tears but I was sure she looked on the verge of them.

"Alice what. I don't know what you mean?"

She put on a dress and took off.

I fell in shock. What had I don't. What would I do to alice to make her this angry. I had no intentions of hurting her I didn't understand.

-apov-

I took off without any hesitation. How could she. With my brother. I needed to be away I needed to think. I just ran. The Forrest had seem so amazing a few moments ago now its my personal hell. I don't guess im meant to be anyones real mate. First with jasper now with Bella. . I though I made her happy.

But if I made her happy she wouldn't need to go to him. I cant lose her like this. I have to be with bella she is my true love. I wont let this happen.


	16. questions for carlilse

Apov

Visions. Why the hell do I have to have them. They can ruin my happiness. My loving bella. I cant believe she would do this to me. I need to talk to the one person who could give me answers. Edward cullen!. Before I even realized what had happened I was headed back home. I couldn't talk too bella yet I was to upset and I was sure I would say things I didn't mean. I needed to talk to him and see why his future was headed to banging bella.

I busted through the front door.

"edward cullen come here now or I will rip your head off and burn you"

I whispered the words but I knew he would hear me. He flew down the stairs looking scared and yet anxious.

"we need to go somewhere and talk in private."

He looked at me and nodded. Im glad he understood I was upset. My thoughts were screaming at him

'_you fucking dick I should kill you. My bella. If you fucking touch her I will end your existence. I swear I will'_

"i know you will alice."

He said the words out loud and hung his head.

"where can we go edward."

I was tapping my foot trying not to kill him right then and there.

"i know a place. Follow me."

He took off and I was right on his heels. I didn't know where he was going but I didn't care.

We ran deeper through the forest and into a small clearing. Clearly he had made this himself. If I wasn't so angry I would have thought it to be beautiful.

"you have some explaining to do"

I sat down and suggested he do the same.

"ok alice. I had no intentions of sleeping with bella. She was just another human to me. Pointless and worthless. But then she changed into one of us. I don't know exactly what happened but I couldn't control it. I have thought about her ever since I held her hand during her transformation."

"you what. Oh edward. So help me god. If you as much lay one finger on her."

"alice im sorry. Bella is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my hundred years on this earth. When she came in with you naked. Well I... I was going through things in my head that would persuade her into bed with me. I knew I hit the right one when I heard you scream at her. I am truly sorry I have stepped over the crossing line. I will leave."

He stood up and I grabbed him by his arm jerking it out of place I was sure.

"just tell me one thing. How could you? You know jasper left me on our wedding day. Thats the reason I wanted a female lover. Then I found Bella. Edward she is my everything. I cant live without her. Why would you do this to me? Your own sister."

He hung his head not allowing himself to look into my eyes.

"alice I think I love her"

He covered his face in his hands as soon as the statement was said.

"you WHAT?"

No fucking way you ass.

"yes alice. Yes way."

I shook my head. Forgetting he could read my mind.

"how do you love her. You have seen her maybe five times. One of which she was naked. You just need to find your own mate and leave mine alone. You do not love her. You do not know what love is edward"

"you don't see it yet Alice. According to your vision bella wanted me too. She wanted me enough to sleep with me. This isn't all on me. She apparently agreed to it"

I froze. He was right. Bella was not objecting in my vision. If a vampire could cry I would have been. This was insane. My bella wanted to fuck edward. And, edward wanted bella. Was I standing in the way of them. No! Alice don't think like this. She loves you. She said. I inhaled. Forever_. _

~bpov~

I need to talk to alice. I don't know what is happening she just walked out. I feel crushed. I needed answers and a lot of them. The one person who had them all.

Carlilse.

~apov~

"edward I must go I need to talk to bella. I cant loose her like this. Not to you"

I didn't take time to register his facial expression. I didn't care.

I ran as fast as I had ever ran before. I arrived home in three seconds.

I smelled bellas scent heavily in carlilse's office. I opened the door not caring to knock.

I wrapped my arms around her instantly. Kissing her with as much force and passion as I possibly could. She kissed me back with just as much need.

I pulled away looking into her beautiful red eyes.

"bella please tell em you love me"

She looked confused.

"alice you know I love you"

She meant it. She was a bad liar. She was telling the truth. She did love me.

"now tell me what all this is about. You ran off and then came back for edward. Now your kissing me. Im confused"

Carlilse stood to give us privacy.

"no carlilse. I need you here for this"

He looked troubled but sat back down anyways.

"i had a vision....... You and edward were having sex"

Bellas bottom lip dropped and carlilse looked taken back. I dry sobbed and took a deep breath.

"you what"

She grabbed my hand.

"alice I would never"

"but you would. He was planning on luring you to bed and you said yes. How could you?"

I felt a lump in my throught. I was a happy person. I wanted things to be simple with bella. I wanted to just love her.

"why would I alice? I love you. You are all I need. Ever."

She was pleading with me now. And maybe her words were true now but later this might be a different conversation. She would want him eventually.

"carlilse. I need advice here. Help me please."

I looked to the floor as I asked my father for help.

"alice bella loves you. She jumped into eternity for you"

He glanced at bella and back to me.

"you love one another. Maybe you were misreading your vision."

"possibly. Fine carlilse. Me and bella will work this out on our own later. But she needs answers for her own questions."

Out of nowhere she kissed me.

"alice to the moon and back for always and always"

"forever" I whispered in her lips. I would get to the bottom of this edward situation later. But she loved me. And thats all I needed to know for now.

"ok bella what would you like to ask.?"

She smiled for the first time all afternoon.

"well lets see. I have a lot of questions. Why am I sleepy for starters?"

"well you see bella when your transformation occurred your body went into shock. Its a lot for your body to endure so you have to have time to adjust to the new life. Its not an instant change as most would think. For the first week or so you will most likely sleep at night. And maybe even be hungry for human food. This is caused form the blood in your system. After that blood is gone these needs will leave as well. Its mostly in your mind but at the time these things seem vital. But I must say there is no way out of this. You will soon get over these things and you will never sleep or eat again."

She didn't look scared as i would have thought she just smiled. She was always shocking me.

"thank you. Now question two why do I growl and get defensive at times that are harmless?"

"well bella. Vampires are very territorial. And we protect the ones we love. Thats why you jumped in front of alice when emmett went to touch her when you first woke. You love her and you will kill before she is hurt. This is why alice reacted the way she did to her vision. She loves you and knowing someone els has feelings for you makes her feel the need to protect and kill if necessary. And im afraid that never dies away. But, you do grow more sense for danger as you mature as a vampire."

He smiled.

"interesting."

She smiled back at him and held my hand

"do you always stay thirsty. Or does the need for blood ease up a bit?"

"you will always be thirsty yes. But after your human blood is gone its easier to control the need for blood. Some choose to hunt humans. We chose to hunt animals. I will not force you into this lifestyle but, if you choose a different path than ours you may not stay here. We have to protect our secret. And hunting humans would blow our cover"

bella shook her head.

"no carlilse I would never kill a human. But speaking of humans. How soon will I be able to react with the human world.?"

"its hard to say. It mostly takes about three months. But in honestly bella you are like no other new born. Your way to calm for you age. I am even shocked by alice's level of control aswel. I think your love for one another has you matured way beyond your immortal years. This is however just a theory."

"of course carlilse. What about my shop.?"

"well bella esme has been taking care of the place for time being. When you feel ready to go we will take you by there and if your ready to jump back into business then I will not object. I must say esme is quite fond of the place I might just have to get her one like it."

he chuckled to himself as I saw bella yawn.

"bella we should get some sleep and cherish our last nights of dreaming."

we stood up.

"thank you carlilse. I have more questions but they can wait. I really do need to be with alice. Me and her have much to discuss."

"anytime my sweet one."

I put my arm around her waist and held her close to me. We were laying in bed as soon as we took off. Her laying In my arms was my heaven. I would never et her go. I would fight to the death for this woman loved.

We snuggled and fell asleep.

I don't know how long we had been out but when I woke it was dark outside. Bella was awake in my arms.

"why didnt you wake me?"

I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

"you looked so peaceful. I could disturb one of the last dreams you will ever have."

My sweet bella if she only knew what she meant to me.

"bella I need t ask you something?"

"yes baby anything"

she smiled and pulled me closer to her.

"july 24?"

I asked and I knew she would know what I meant.

"thats not a question. That is the day I will say I do and commit myself to you forever."

I smiled as I kissed her lips. She cupped my face.

"we need to tell charlie."

she pulled away and watched my eyes for a reaction.

"if your ready im ready. We just need to wait a while so were sure you don't rip his head off."

She giggled and I couldn't help but join in.

She was perfect in every way.

**a/n**

I hope you enjoyed. Please review. It means a lot to know what you think. 

This chapter took me the longest to write I put a lot of effort into it. And its my favorite so far. 


	17. going home

B pov

I didn't want to get up and I don't think Alice did either. I held her to my body like my life depended on it. Why would I have sex with Edward, and why would I say yes to him? If Alice's vision is true then I did want to do the nasty with her piano playing brother. Did Alice and I have trouble ahead? We loved each other and I have never looked at another female or male while being while with Alice.

She sighed. I'm sure we had the same kind of thoughts. I needed to talk to her, but what would I say? So many unanswered questions I had for myself, how could I possibly answer hers?

I closed my eyes even though I wasn't sleepy.

"Alice."

She looked towards me in shock.

"Yes Bella?"

"I don't know what was happening in your vision and quite frankly I don't want to know. I do not find Edward attractive in anyway. You're my lover and my mate forever. No man or woman could find fault in my love for you." I finished passionately.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I knew all of this troubled her, but she had to believe me.

"Baby cakes. I don't do this to anyone else..... ever." I slid my hand under the covers to feel her soaked core through her panties.

"Oh Bella,"

She whimpered out and bit her lip in anticipation.

"I don't touch anyone the way I touch you." I continued as I slipped her panties to the side, feeling the wet lace glide across her smooth skin.

I suddenly felt her hand on top of mine guiding me to where she needed to be touched the most.

"Baby right there."She moaned as I curled my finger inside her stroking her g-spot. Her wetness allowed my fingers to enter her easily. She was so tight around my fingers I quickened my pace involuntarily.

"Oh fuck!" She moaned.

"Like that sweetheart, tell me how much you like it."

My lips came crashing down on her stomach as I pushed deeper into her core.

"I fucking love it! Oh god don't stop."

She moaned every word separately, breathing in between each one.

Damn she was so hot. Laying on this bed letting me finger her. The way she moaned got me wet. I could feel my arousal drip onto my thighs.

Her hand slipped down my side. After she had her fingers teasing my entrance she flipped me over and got on top of me making me scream with pleasure as she moaned my name bringing us both closer to our climaxes.

"Alice I love you."

"I love you Bella."

Her core began to tighten and I had to thrust into her harder just to get the same depth of penatration.

"Damn Alice. Your tight as hell."

"You know you like it baby."

She knew me too well. Our bodies intertwined as our fingers worked magic inside one another..

"Cum for me Bella. For me and only me"

She whispered in my ear and a growl erupted from my chest. Without hesitation I clamped down on her neck breaking the skin. She screamed out in pure ecstasy, and collapsed on my chest. We were still wearing our clothes. We hadn't taken the time to remove them. She came onto my hand and her juices dripped down onto my core and made me come instantly. She smiled as she kissed me passionately. Alice knew I loved her, she had to. I would do anything for this sexy woman on top of me. I laid my head into the base of her neck where I bit it and kissed it softly as I inhaled her sweet scent. She felt so good against me. This is how it is meant to be.

I began to feel my chest vibrate. What the hell.

I looked at Alice for an answer.

"Bella your purring. It happens when your really happy."

She smiled and kissed my purring throat. Then she giggled.

I turned on my side so I could hold Alice closer to my body. As I kissed her cheek I heard a purr other than my own.

"I'm not the only one thats happy."

I teased.

"I'm always happy with you."she purred as she turned her head so my kiss landed on her lips.

"Baby how would you like to go to the shop today? I think you can handle it and if it becomes to much we can leave out the back door. What do you think?"

"I think that will be excellent baby cakes."

I kissed her once more.

"Okay, well we should get ready. You have not been able to dress properly since your transformation and I wanna see that ass in tight jeans and heals." she teased as she grabbed my ass pulling me into her.

"Well, we should go home to get ready. I have all of my stuff there. Can we? Am I ready?" I asked hesitantly. I honestly didn't think I was. What if I hurt someone? Or worse, killed them? I wouldn't let myself kill anyone and I don't think Alice would let me either. Maybe this would be okay. It might even be a good test to see if I'm ready for my shop.

"Bella you can do this, I wont let anything happen that you would hate yourself for, I promise. Now, lets get going to get ready!"

She kissed my cheek and got up.

I grabbed Alice's keys and her hand.

"Okay can you drive. I'm going to call Carlisle and tell him what we are doing."

She smiled as she answered my unasked question. I was so ready to drive though. I was sure I would go insanely fast, but I knew Alice wouldn't care. I was ready to test out my reflexes on the road. Alice and I ran at a comfortable speed to the car. I'm glad we had her car here because it would allow me to drive fast.

"Baby can we invest in a really nice fast car?"

I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yes we can. I have a bank account from my vampire life with my savings for the seventy years. So we can pretty much buy anything we like."

She giggled and got in the passenger seat.

I got in the drivers seat and turned the key to start the engine on. It almost purred for me. There was a strong smell of lilac and honey. I wondered if this is how I smelt as a human. It was pleasant and light. I could see why Alice would be attracted to the smell. I hit the gas and went in reverse not even looking the reviewer mirror I just did a complete turn and put the car in drive and hit the gas again. I hit about sixty as we got onto the main road. Alice was on the phone with Esme and planning a shopping trip to Paris. She was so cute. I barely bothered to look at the road. I mostly looked at Alice. Then I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror. It was the first time I had ever seen what I look like as a vampire. My eyes gave me a shock. They were blood red and lust filled. I was surprised to find I actually hadn't changed much. My facial features has been enhanced with my pale skin. It was smooth and hard like marble. I was actually beautiful. Nothing like Alice, but good enough to keep her now. I was glad.

Driving was so easy, effortless. I didn't hit any red lights. I did hit one stop sign, but no one was there, so I blew through it. We were home all too soon. I was enjoying the ride with Alice. Silent, but peaceful. She looked so amazing, singing along to the radio and dancing in her seat. She looked so happy. This was the Alice I knew and loved.

"Baby hold your breath until we get inside. I don't want to make you thirsty in case any human is near."she warned softly.

We stepped out and I held my breath. It felt awkward, but not painful. We had to walk at human speed to get up the stairs. I was annoyed but didn't complain. It felt weird going so slow but I have to get used to this If I plan to keep up with the human charade the Cullens' play so well.

Once in the house, Alice rushed to the closet and laid me out an outfit on the bed, before she climbed in the shower. I jumped in behind her, and washed her hair for her, massaging her scalp the way she liked me too.

After she was clean she washed me down. Watching the soap drip down her wet body was so erotic and sexy. We kissed and dried off and I reluctantly put on my clothes. I watched Alice get dressed and I wished so much that we had more time to make love before we went. But Esme was waiting and I didn't want her to worry. It took us about an hour to do our makeup and hair. But it was an hour well spent. Alice looked like a goddess sent from my personal heaven. God I was so lucky to have a woman so beautiful and intelligent at the same time.

I had on skinny jeans that were ripped in places, a white low cut t-shirt with a black button up vest unbuttoned. She put four strands of pearls of different lengths and sizes around my next, and then handed me a white purse to top off the ensemble. Big sunglasses and heels were my addition to the outfit. Alice walked out of the closet in heels, black tights, a really short gray dress, and a black purse. I hated that Alice had to work so much but dang I loved her job. The main reason was because I got to look at her like this. Her gorgeous eyes were darkened with eye shadow and her hair was long and wavy.

"Bella stop staring. We need to go."

she giggled and headed out the bedroom door. Wiggling her ass as she walked.

"Okay I'm driving though."

"No way!" She argued.

"Yes! I love the feeling." I playfully argued back

"Okay, fine would you like to race Ms. Bella?"

she smiled knowing I would say yes.

"Hell yeah!" I enthused.

"Winner takes loser on a shopping spree." she stated smugly.

Damn, she would so win. I gotta put on a game face.

"Deal. See you there baby."

"Sure sweetheart. Game starts in three, two, one GO!" she shouted.

We took off running down the steps and I jumped in my car speeding off instantly. Alice was already out the gate and I was just now pulling out. I went at least a hundred and twenty before my car wouldn't accelerate anymore. I got into the parking lot and Alice's car was no where to be found. Ha! I had won. Go me! I stepped out of my car and held my breath. I made sure no one was in the shop when I arrived. It was empty, and I went in to see Esme. I found Alice just sitting on the counter waiting for me.

"What?! How did you..." I trailed off into astonished silence.

She smiled.

"Dear Bella" she sang cheerfully, "I parked out back so when you pulled in you would think you won. Your so silly."

Damn there goes my money.

"That was an awful trick." I pouted.

"But you loved thinking you won." she stated grinning.

"But I didn't really win." I whined.

"But you did"

"What did I win?" I asked sulkily.

"My love"

She came to kiss me and I heard Esme cough.

"Sorry Esme."

I said trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't be sorry dear." She said kindly.

She was so motherly and with my new eyes I could clearly see her beauty. And wow, she was breathtaking. Alice shouldn't be worried about Edward, she should be worried about Esme. I laughed at the thought.

"It smells of human in here and it smells amazing." I stated with a slight moan.

"Bella are you okay?"

Alice asked looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Yes baby it smells good in a edible kind of way." I answered.

She giggled and kissed my cheek.

If I were human, I would have blushed.

**A/n**

**enjoy and don't forget comments.**


	18. telling charlie

"Your so silly." Alice kissed my cheek and sat down at a small table next to the counter.

Esme sat down across from Alice and I sat in Alice's lap due to the lack of seats. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held my hands in my lap. I simply glowed with happiness.

"So Esme how has the shop been holding up? Have you had any trouble with anything?"

Alice kissed my shoulder as I asked Esme my work related question.

"Its gone really well actually. Some customers miss you and ask about you daily. And, in all honestly I have grown quite fond of this place. I don't know how ill leave."

She frowned as I just smiled at her. Esme's eyes were questioning my smile but she never voiced her wondering thoughts.

"Oh Esme you don't have to leave. How would you like to be in partnership with me?"

Alice squeezed me tighter to her body and I knew she would be happy with my proposition for Esme.

"Oh Bella I would love too."

She jumped up and hugged me. Someone walked through the door and I held my breath. Alice now held me down not in a loving embrace but in a protective hold.

"baby calm down. I told you human scent smells good to me in a non edible way."

She didn't ease up on her grasp but I knew she was being silly. I kind of knew I wouldn't do anything.

"I'm sorry. It's just not vampire nature to be so calm as a newborn."

She kissed my shoulder as she spoke at vampire speed giving the human in the room no hope of hearing a word.

"It's alright sweetheart. Are you ready to go? I think we need to go tell Charlie."

She stood with her hands still around my waist.

"Esme, me and Bella are going to tell Charlie about our engagement and wedding"

"Alright dear ill see you two at home tonight after I close things up here."

Esme smiled her motherly smile while helping her customer. The poor man was dazzled.

I laughed as the man just stared as me and Alice walked out of the back door.

Sure enough her car was perfectly parked by the curb and I couldn't help but glare as I remembered the evil trick she placed on me. Alice stuck her tongue out like a child and smiled. She was so adorable I could be angry with her anymore even if I was pretending.

"Ok babe. Ill see you at Charlie's. You should call him and tell him we are on our way."

She got in her car and put on her overly sized sunglasses. I don't know why she put them on. In all honestly they got on my nerves. But she wore them everywhere. Alice turned on her stereo and laughed at the song.

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

The taste of her cherry chapstic.

I kissed a girl just to try it.

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong it felt so right

don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

I liked it.

She sang along and danced as she drove off.

I rolled my eyes at the irony of the situation.

Once in my car I turned on the radio reluctant to call Charlie.

Us girls we are so magical

soft skin red lips so kissable

had to resist

so touchable

ain't got to

deny it

ain't no big deal its innocent.

I laughed as I sped off.

After the song was over I turned down the radio and dialed my fathers number. It rand six times before someone answered.

"Hello"

He said groggily.

"Hey dad it's Bella."

"Hey kiddo whats up?"

He asked clearly wondering why I was calling him so early.

"Can me and Alice swing by to talk with you for awhile."

My voice was shaky and full of concern. Something that did not slide by Charlie.

"Sure kid. Are you and Alice ok?"

He asked clearly hoping we were splitting up. He had no idea what was in store from him.

"Yes dad."

I thought I heard him sigh.

"Well... see you in a few then."

He hung up and I fought back a growl. I knew he was not going to take this well but I didn't care. If he loved me he would realize Alice and I were happy. And I loved her more than anything.

The ride seemed longer than usual and I didn't drive as fast as I would have liked too.

I got there to see Alice parked in the drive way concentrating on the future. I'm sure she was trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen.

I parked and went to her kissing her sweetly. I could see Charlie in the house peeking out of the certain looking at us in disgust.

"Ok baby are you ready"

She smiled and nodded.

I held her hand as we walked up the steps to the door. I knocked once and the door flung open to an angry looking man.

"Ok dad. Let's have a seat and talk"

He shut the door behind me and Alice gesturing us to the kitchen table.

I sat beside Alice holding her hand the entire time. She gave me a light squeeze when she thought it was time to talk.

"Dad me and Alice are getting married."

His face turned purple and he looked like he wasn't breathing. I sat there in silence waiting for him to speak. Slowly but surely his color was returning. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it tightly before the words were spoken.

"Your what?"

His tone was sharp and bitter. I bowed my head at his yelling.

"No your not. Now this has gone along enough. I have allowed you to date this woman but you will not be married."

He stood up making his authority more announced.

"You can not tell me what to do. I am old enough to know what is right for me. I love Alice and I will marry her whether your at my wedding or not"

I said standing just as he did letting him know I was not backing down.

"Just look at you bells. The slutty outfits, the crazy eye color contacts. I don't even know who you are anymore. Now Alice please leave my house and never come back"

He pointed to the door.

"I will not leave. Bella and I love each other and your a damn fool to not accept that we are meant for each other. And never again call my fiancé a slut. She is beautiful in every way. Now either you will be ok with this or you wont be apart of our lives."

Wow my woman was now standing in between me and my father. Her tone was serious and I had never seen this side of her. So protective. It was amazingly sweet and sexy.

"You do not come in here and give me an ultimatum young lady. Now leave my house before I put you in the back of my car and arrest you."

He went to reach for his handcuffs by his gun hanging on a rack.

"Dad either you accept this or me and Alice leave."

I stepped out behind Alice.

"Well I wont give you my blessing. You will not marry this woman."

He raised his voice yet again.

"Alice were leaving."

I grabbed her hand pulling her out the door. But I stopped once we were on the porch.

"And Charlie. You are officially uninvited to the wedding. And written out of my life"

He looked at me in shock then slammed the door in my face. I was so angry I could have slaughtered the entire town in less than a minute.

I held Alice's hand once more and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry you had to see that"

I said trying to cover up the sadness that was now creeping over me.

"love. I'm sorry you had to do that. You could always leave me and be back in good graces with your father."

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into me while kissing her neck. I licked the length of her jugular and nibbled on her ear.

She moaned at my touch.

"Get the fuck away from my house and NEVER come back"

After he slammed the door in our face for the second time I could here Charlie run up the stairs and shut his bedroom. I heard a bottle being opened. Most likely alcohol.

"Alice lets go home. How do you feel about going to hunt with me?"

I asked Alice hoping she would want to hunt with me. Hunting is what I needed and I needed to go far and hunt big game. Maybe try my hands at a bear.

"Ok baby see you at home"

We jumped in our cars and raced home. We arrived at the same time. And were back in each others arms before the engines were properly shut off. I had just told my dad to stay out of my life for Alice and right now I just needed to hold her. She was my everything I was doing and I knew she would do the same for me.

"Let's go see Emmett."

What the hell. Why would she want to see him?

"Umm. Ok"

I replied shakily wondering why she wanted to see him.

We flew in the house and up the stairs. Alice knocked on Emmett's door. Then we heard a toilet flush.

"Did he just?"

I trailed off as Alice nodded her head.

Emmett was masturbating in his bathroom. How gross.

"Hey ladies how can I help you?"

He walked out smiling. I was disgusted.

But he was so lovable and cute I got over it quickly.

"Um Emmett. I know what you have gotten me and Bella for a wedding present. Can we have it early. I really wanna go to the mountains to hunt some big game and I know it would be faster to use our gift."

She said smiling.

"No way little sis. You'll have to wait"

He rubbed his belly like he was hungry. His stomach was overly muscled.

"Ok fine be a butt head."

Alice was still smiling and knew she was planning on something insane.

We ran back downstairs and into the garage. I had never been in here before. And wow. There was over thirteen cars in here and one was covered with a black car cover.

I knew that must be our present.

"Bella how do you feel about grand theft auto?"

She smiled and I knew which car we were going to steal. Our own.

She uncovered it. Holy shit he got us a red Ferrari.

"No fucking way"

I was so stunned. This car was brand new and looked like next years model.

"Yes now get in. Emmett is going to be down here in point three seconds"

Alice hot wired the car and sped in reverse backwards. Whoa, it purred beneath my feet and I wanted to drive this bad boy so bad.

I could see Emmett in the back ground cursing and screaming.

"He'll get over it"

She smiled and I knew she had seen this coming

"Your one evil little monster"

I kissed her cheek

"And your one hot little sex god"

I smiled into her neck as I nibbled and sucked.

Damn I could smell Alice's arousal and her eyes instantly went dark.

She pulled over without hesitation.

"Damn I cant concentrate with you teasing me in these ways."

She inhaled deeply as my own arousal began to form

I slid my hand up her shirt to cup her perfect breast. She bit my bottom lip and had her hand unbuttoning my jeans. I climbed on top of her laying her seat back allowing us more room.

I wrapped her legs around me letting our clits rub.

Her hips bucked into mine trying to create more friction. I hissed and scratched down Alice's hips. When I reached her thighs I scratched back up her side. She growled in pleasure. Biting my neck. The sensation made me buck into Alice. I put a finger in her little hot pussy and she screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck I'm close"

I loved how I could get Alice off in only a few moments.

I smiled at the thought and sure enough she was coming on my hand. I followed not long after.

I relaxed onto her body and kissed her exposed chest.

"Damn I will never get tired of that"

Alice said as her orgasm was sending waves of pleasure over her body.

"Me either."

She kissed my neck and licked my sensitive skin.

Then we heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is that?"

I asked Alice but she looked worried.

"Police open up. And please put some clothes on"

I heard a laugh.

What the hell.

**A/n:**

**ok so I love this chapter. Who was knocking find out next chapter and don't forget to review. Enjoy. Oh and I know Charlie was not understanding about Alice and Bella. But that is sadly how most all parents react to this sort of thing. Review.**


	19. emmett watching

"We have reports that this car was stolen."

I put my clothes quickly on and stepped out of the passenger side door.

I saw there standing a laughing tall muscular man.

"Emmett what the hell?"

He laughed harder.

Alice got out of the car slapping him on the back of the neck. The sound made my ears ring. It was like two boulders smashed into each other.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you were watching me and Bella having sex for one. And, giving me a near heat attach if such a thing were possible."

She hit him again but this time he was prepared and stepped to the side.

"Woah, this car smells straight up like sex."

He inhaled deeply and smiled even more.

"Emmett your really sick you know that.?"

I said not even thinking before I spoke.

He shook his head.

"yeah I know."

"You ruin everything"

Alice chimed in.

"Whatever lil sis. Lets go hunt."

He wanted to come hunt with us. What was wrong with him?

"No me and Alice are hunting you are going home"

He smiled as I scolded him like a two year old.

"No. if I'm giving you your car early. Your going to let me drive."

"Oh Emmy your going to give it to us?"

Alice squealed,

"Oh I'm going to give it to you alright"

He rubbed over his abs and laughed.

"Emmett you are so lame."

I told him.

"You know you wanna ride the Emmett mobile"

Ew. how gross he just referred to himself as the Emmett mobile.

"No I don't wanna ride the Emmett nothing. Maybe the Alice mobile is more for me"

I looked at her and winked. I smelled her arousal instantly.

"Woah ladies keep it in your pants"

He smiled. Gosh his dimples were so sweet I couldn't be mad.

"Emmett get the hell in the car. Lets go I need to kill a bear or two"

I screamed so loud everyone around me was sure to hear.

"Ok Alice you can sit in my lap"

I patted my legs gesturing her to sit.

Alice sat down slowly sticking her butt out teasingly.

"You guys are way too sexual"

Emmett looked disgusted but I knew he really liked it.

"Your just jealous that Rosalie won't have sex with you"

Alice shot the words at him.

"Dude Alice you weren't suppose to say anything."

He hung his head.

"Rosalie wont give it up?"

I asked laughing at the thought.

"No. not for six months."

"What the hell did you do to get that kind of punishment.?"

I asked. I had always thought Rosile was pretty sexual with Emmett. This was priceless.

"Because I bet her over a baseball game. And she went to Alice to find out the outcome."

He glared at her. She just laughed.

"Ok lets go I'm thirsty and I don't need any more visual on Emmett masturbating"

I said. Oh shit now he was going to think I was thinking about him. Ugh he was so conceited.

The car came to life and sped forward. Emmett just smiled as he drove Alice turned the radio on and wiggled her ass to the beat. Damn she was killing me.

We arrived at some clearing in about two hours later and we all got out. Emmett took off without me and Alice. I kissed her and pinned her to the hood of our new car. The contrast of the red to her skin was beautiful. The scenery couldn't have been more perfect. The mountains were misted over with smoke, reveling green tree tops in some areas. The sun was setting and had me and Alice in shimmery state.

This was the most romantic thing I had ever seen by far. I didn't know which was more tempting, the hunt or Alice.?

Alice.

"Damn Bella."

She laid back onto the car as I crawled on top of her straddling her waist.

"No Alice. Damn you with your cute little ass rubbing up on me for the past two hours."

Her hands reached up and pulled me down to her.

My lips came crashing onto her hard skin as I felt my clothes being removed swiftly form my body. I wore her favorite black lace panties and she moaned at the sight.

"You like?"

I asked

"No I fucking love"

Then they were falling in shreds to the ground. I loved the rough side of Alice. It was so hot.

"Stay on the car. And start pleasing your self."

She demanded as she climbed off the car.

I did as she asked.

"Now open your legs wide and let me see your dipping wet pussy as you touch it."

More demanding. Fuck my legs instantly spread as wide as they would go. I began to stroke my already wet clit.

"Thats right baby. Keep your tight little pussy ready for my fingers"

Damn it. She was removing her clothes about ten feet from me. Letting them slowly slide off of her skin. She got down to panties and a bra when she tuned around taking it off in the act. Her butt had never looked so good in a black lace thong.

"Oh fuck"

I moaned out loud. As she let the panties fall form her hips and stepped out of them.

She turned around fully naked and walked towards me. I started to get up to greet her.

"No. lay back . And make yourself come"

My head fell back as my orgasm peeked. Alice was on top of me instantly.

"That was so fucking hot Bella"

She whispered as she licked the length of my erect nipple. It made my core tighten once more with pleasure. I let my hand slide up her side and I grabbed her waist and pressed her body against my own.

She licked back up my neck and finally kissed my lips. Her tongue grazed across my mouth asking for permission to enter. My tongue came out to greet hers. They began a battle for control. She won and I caved under her dominance.

I heard a gasp.

"Emmett fucking leave now or I will rip your head off"

Damn that was sexy. She growled at him and she flashed her teeth.

"baby let him watch"

I was shocked by my own words. But honestly the thought of him watching me make love to Alice turned me on even more. (if possible) I pulled Alice back down to kiss my lips and she didn't question me further. Alice put my hands above my head pinning me down.

She kissed my neck making my legs wrapping around her waist. Alice took her hand that was not holding me down and shoved it into my ready core. I whimpered at her touch.

She growled and thrust deeper hitting my sweet spot instantly. I struggled under her grip but she didn't ease her hold. I wanted to touch her. I needed to feel her. She was denying my needs.

"Stop moving. I'm going to fuck you and you can not touch me till I say so."

She bit my neck. And I bit her back. I couldn't take it anymore. I shuddered one last time and came again. She didn't stop thrusting into my sensitive area.

"Fuck Alice. Stop I cant take the pleasure."

Heat washed through my body as I came again. I growled. And flipped Alice over making me on top i didn't hold her down like she did me. I could help but need her hands on my flesh. I licked her soaking core and had her coming in seconds.

"Damn Bella. It feels so fucking good. Oh shit right there."

She licked her lips and grabbed my head. Her legs clamped around my face and I just pushed them back apart. If she was going to make her come at all cost.

"Moan for me baby"

I barely could hear my own words through her moans. She came and I kissed up her sides then she pulled my face into hers. Alice began to purr as she tasted herself on my lips.

I heard a second purr join and I thought it to be my own but I didn't feel the vibrations. I just realized Emmett was standing there purring.

"Damn. That...was...the...most....sexiest...thing. I....have ..EVER...seen"

He panted through every word.

I bit my lip and put my clothes on. Once dressed I went to Alice's side and kissed her. We stared at the darkening sky and watched the sun decline behind the horizon.

If I were human a tear would have fallen down my cheek in pure happiness.

I had an amazing future wife and an amazing family. Well besides my dumb ass father. But Alice's family was amazingly loving. I smiled at the thought.. life couldn't have been any better.

"Baby you ready to tackle a bear"

Alice giggled at the thought.

"Hell yeah lets go kick some bear ass."

I was trying to make fun of Emmett. And I think it worked because Alice laughed really hard.

We took off running hand in hand. I inhaled deeply trying to smell for a grizzly. I could hear a heart beat and I followed the smell of hot pulsing blood. I soon saw a huge grizzle standing on its hind legs. I thought about running away but now was no time to be a coward.

I let go of Alice's hand and attacked the beast. It fell to the ground with a grizzly under me. His claws attacked my back but it felt like feathers caressing my skin. I sunk my teeth into its neck until it started to slow its slashing at my back. Soon it was empty. I was so full I could almost hear the blood swooshing in my stomach as I ran back to Alice.

"Woah, Bella way to take on the bear"

Emmett teased and I shot him a don't mess with me look.

Alice was soon after her own bear. She came back quickly without a mark on her. I would have to watch her sometime and try to learn ho she did it. She ensured me that it would just take time. We walked back to our red Ferrari. Emmett climbed into the drivers seat and laughed because the car still smelled like sex.

I'm sure he would have teared us but he didn't want to die.

"Oh and Emmett if you ever mention what happed back there to anyone I will kill you"

Alice was so dangerous it was hot.

"And, if you don't say a work I might let you watch again."

I winked at Alice as she giggled.

"I really did like being watched. It made every thing seem more pleasurable."

I bit my lip at the embarrassment of my sexual desires.

"Damn. Well I'm ready anytime you need man for the job"

Emmett smiled and sped off.

The ride home was awkward but peaceful. I was ready to plan my wedding. I couldn't wait till the day we said I do.

"I love you Alice"

I said into her neck breathing across her skin.

"I love you too Bella"

"I love you guys too"

Shut up Emmett.

"I'm just saying"

Alice turned on the radio and sung along the rest of the ride.

**a/n **

**I thought Emmett watching would be funny as hell. I hope you enjoy. Comment.**


	20. shopping with esme

**A/n**

**sorry I have not updated much lately. I am currently moving to a completely different state. So please be patient. I hope you enjoy. Review. **

Emmett drove home like a maniac. He went as fast as the car would allow. I just sat holding Alice as she danced in my lap. We arrived home in about an hour. He handed us the keys and smiled.

Me and Alice walked into the house as she clicked the lock button on or new car. Once we got inside we headed up to our room.

"Baby I'm going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

She smiled as she began to strip down from her clothes.

"You know I would never turn down a shower with you."

Alice walked over to me to remove my clothes. I laughed after she took off my pants realizing I didn't have panties on. We were both naked instantly. I pulled her close to my body making sure every curve of her was touching my own. She reached behind my head and knotted her hands in my hair pulling at my roots. Our passionate kiss was never broken as I picked up tiny Alice and carried her to the shower bridal style. We washed each other down until we were squeaky clean. She shut off the water and climbed out of the shower laughing and giggling to herself. I followed shortly after. She grabbed her cell phone looking shocked.

"Whats wrong sweetheart.?"

I asked going to her side.

"Oh nothing I just have a ton of missed calls from work. I going to have to go to fashion week in Paris next week. Would you like to come with me?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she asked if I would join her.

"Aw baby. Go ad have fun. I would like to stay here and plan our wedding. I still have to find you a gift and the wedding is not that far away. Plus I would just be a distraction. You know how I cant keep my hands off of you." I winked and lifted her head so I could see her eyes. They were filled with sadness.

"Baby don't be sad. We will see each other after the week is over. Plus now you can take Esme along and you two can shop while your there. Then you can come home to me." I kissed her cheek.

"Ok Bella I will go. But we can web cam every night. And we do have a ton of sexy toys sitting at home waiting for us. So I can take some of those with me so you can watch me please myself to the thoughts of you."

She now smiled as I got a visual. HOLY SHIT I had to see her do this.

"Ok what ever you wish love"

I kissed her.

"Lets go tell Esme the good news."

I said into Alice's cheek as I kissed her once more.

"I think we should put some clothes on first."

She smiled and ran into the closet throwing stuff my way. I caught a thong, a pair of skinny jeans, an ac/dc t-shirt, and a pair of converse.

"I thought you could be comfortable today."

She said giggling as she put on a mini jean skirt and tank top that fit tightly. Damn I had a god looking woman.

We walked down to the living room and into the kitchen to find Esme sitting on a stool by the counter.

She must have known we were coming to speak with her.

"Hey mom. Whats cha up to?"

Alice asked as she sat down beside Esme.

"Not much girls. How would you like to go shopping today?"

She smiled.

"Sounds great. But Esme would you like to come to Paris with me for fashion week?"

Alice asked knowing what she would say.

"You to girls spoil me. But yes Alice I would love to go with you. How come you didn't ask Bella?"

She looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I did. But she wants to do wedding plans."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. Esme's face softened and asked if we were ready.

"Yes give us two minutes."

Alice grabbed my hand and ran to our room. Throwing new clothes at me and handing me some moose to fix my wet messy hair.

I kept my skinny jeans on as I added a white t-shirt and heels. My hair looked like my sex hair as always and Alice walked out in heels and her skirt with a low cut top.

"Ready"

She asked me looking me over in approval.

"Yes. Lets go"

We walked downstairs to find Esme had changed as well. She now was wearing a black fitted skirt with a white button up shirt and heels. She looked lovely as always.

"Ok Alice you two meet me at the mall in twenty?"

Esme smiled at Alice knowing it wouldn't take us near that long to get to the mall.

"Sure mom. What store would you like to meet at?"

Alice asked I'm sure she had a store in mind.

"How about coach?"

Alice lit up.

"Sounds perfect"

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the car handing me the keys and smiling.

I was so happy she wanted me to drive. I really did enjoy driving fast cars.

"We really need to get another one of these bad boys. So we can each have one."

I smiled at her as I sped down the interstate. We arrived at the mall in about seven minutes.

"What are we going to to do for thirteen minutes Alice?"

She smiled. God I loved the way she smiled all the time. She was beautiful.

"I have a few things in mind."

She climbed into my lap and reclined my seat. I liked the way she thought. I couldn't help but smile against her lips as she kissed me. My hands greedily grabbed at her body squeezing and slapping in all of the right places. When I reached her ass I pulled her into me closer. It was juvenile to make out at the mall but I didn't care. I liked just kissing Alice and we never just kissed anymore. It always led to more. Not that I care. But hey, just kissing is sometimes really sweet.

"I'm all yours." She whispered into my lips.

"Whats mine. Show me."

She reached for my hand.

"These lips " She trailed my finger tips over her soft lips.

"These hands"

She intertwined our fingers.

"These perky breast's"

She cupped her chest into our hands and rubbed to create her much needed friction.

"And this is forever yours"

She slid my hand down to her heated core. I smiled and she removed her hand from mine to wrap it around my neck. I began palming her pussy through her jeans. She moaned as I bit her neck.

"Every part of me is yours and only yours."

Alice moaned as I began to apply more pressure with my hand.

"I love it when you say things like that to me. You don't know how much I love you. And baby I'm all yours today, tomorrow, and forever."

I kissed her neck where I had bitten her.

"Baby your phone is ringing"

Alice giggled as she reached into my back pocket and pulled out my blackberry.

"Hello?"

It was Esme.

"Hello dear. Are you and Alice alright?"

Crap we had lost track of time.

"Yes sorry we will be right in."

She hung up and as I kissed Alice once more before stepping out of the car. A few people were looking at our car and us while we adjusted our clothes.

I wrapped my arm around Alice and kissed her on the cheek showing the drooling boys that she was taken. They then just went back to ogling our car. I locked it and put the keys in my purse. We walked into coach to find Esme looking at a expensive bag.

"What do you think girls?"

She held up a white coach purse.

"Its beautiful Esme you should get it"

Alice said smiling.

"Oh Bella. This would match my new heels."

She looked at me. Showing me the purse.

"Alice get the purse. No need to beg. If you want it get it'' she beamed. God I loved her shopping smile. It was like no other.

She then managed to fond me a purse.

"You should get this one Bella it suites you."

She showed me a black purse. It was really my style but I wanted to go to the Dulce and Gabanna store.

"I might come back. I really wanna hit up d&g."

She smiled.

"I love that store."

Me and Esme rolled our eyes. They bought there purses and we walked out headed to what ever store they decided to go to next.

We walked into Victoria secrets. This was going to be weired with my future wife and step mom.

Alice was immediately looking at skimpy lingerie. I couldn't help but smile as she started grabbing blue. My favorite color on her by far. Esme was nodding in approval at a corset with matching tong. God this was really awkward. Esme began grabbing stuff she wanted to purchase. Wow Esme liked a lot of skimpy stuff. Carlisle was a lucky man. But not as lucky as I was. I smiled at the thought and went to look at some stuff for me. We finally all had a ridiculous amount of items and we all agreed it was time to check out. Me and Alice spent over a thousand dollars on our sexy items. Walking out coming down from a shopping high we went into a candle boutique.

"Oh Alice these are simply perfect. We should get these for our reception."

I felt glad about adding input for my wedding.

But, as soon as I said wedding Esme was at my side looking at the candles.

"Bella I think this will work perfectly." She smiled telling the clerk we needed two hundred of the tee light crystal candles. Esme paid for the candles against my wishes. She claimed that her and Carlisle were in charge of the wedding. I didn't argue further we walked out with our candles and lingerie. Alice had bought me and her some candles. And told me we would be moving back into our apartment tonight. I couldn't help but smile at the thought. We did still have a bunch of toys that have not been used and I would like to break them in tonight. I grabbed her by the waist as we walked. She fit so perfectly in my arms. We were truly made for each other. I was not looking forward to her leaving next week but me and Alice both would be attending work tomorrow for the first time. I was excited to be able to do what I loved again. Alice had told me she would be finishing my dress tomorrow. And I would have to go in to her shop to be fitted. Something i was not looking forward too. I didn't really think much about it but I would be spending the week with her family and the thought grew unsettling as remembered Alice's vision of me and her brother. Of course it was unimaginable that I would say yes to sleeping with him. But it still bothered me that he had acted so funny towards me lately. I did not like it one bit and neither did Alice.


	21. the spa

The next few days went over smoothly. Alice was packing her bags for Paris and, you would think she was moving there for two years. In reality she would only be gone seven days. God my woman liked to look good and change frequently. She was one of a kind. The week flew bye and before I knew it, it was the day before she would leave. I wanted today to be special with just us. I wanted to be perfect for her. So I treated her to a day at the spa. I knew it wouldn't effect our bodies one bit. But, it would relax us none the less. The package I got would allow us to pamper each other. The thought of me rubbing oils and lotions all over Alice's body sent my mind into fantasy land. She just smiled as I sped up to get to our destination that much faster. I was looking forward to spending the day with Alice and I knew she was just as eager because she didn't even ask where we were going or what we would be doing. She sat silently and content with my speeding through the streets of town.

I quickly pulled into a parking lot and kissed Alice's neck.

"Here we are baby."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked at the luxurious spa and instantly lit up with happiness.

"Bella this is so sweet. But honey bear. I think your forgetting something."

Alice looked at me with worries in her mind. What the hell could she possibly be worrying about right now.

"What is it Alice"

I tried not to sound mad at her reaction to my planned spa day. I think I hid it well.

"Well baby we are vampires and they will have to touch us and what not. I think they might freak out if they feel my skin. I might frighten them."

Alice looked down and for the first time I swear I saw regret for being a vampire in her beautiful golden brown eyes.

"You silly little monster. I bought us a package so we will be doing all the touching to each other. No one in this place will touch you besides me."

Thats all I needed to say before her lips crashed down on mine making a growl start to erupt from my chest.

"I love you Bella."

She smiled but our kiss never broke as we spoke our love to one another.

"As I love you Alice."

We kissed for what could have been years. Before she spoke.

"Well we could sit out here and kiss all day. But, I would rather have you naked laying on a table with my hands all over your oily body."

She cupped my face with her tiny palm and giggled as I frowned with the loss of her lips to mine.

"How will I ever control my self today."

I asked knowing there was no way I could control my actions when Alice is rubbing on my body naked.

"Who said anything about control?"

She winked and got out of the car wiggling her ass practically in my face.

I got out smiling at the thought of what had just happened. We shared a passionate kiss as I locked the car. Not wanting to be separated from one another we walked into the spa with our arms around each others waist.

After we got situated in the room I had rented for me and Alice. I looked around in compete awe of the area before me.

There was a huge hot bath in the middle of the room with rose petals and oils floating on top of the steaming water. Next to that was many types of tables and chairs for various massaging styles. Candles were covering every inch of the floor only leaving a small walking path made from rock not covered in the fiery glow. By the time I had looked around the room once Alice was climbing into the hot water completely naked. I looked her moistened body up and down before she caught me staring at her perfection.

"Alice you have no idea what you do to me."

I said through clenched teeth. Trying to fight the desire to bang Alice at that split second

"Oh I think I do. But just to make sure come here and show me."

She was motioning me to walk over to her and my body stepped towards where she was. It was like a magnetic pull I couldn't escape. Not that I wanted to. But, today I just really wanted to be sweet and not make today about sex. Alice frowned and slid back into the tub looking away from me.

"Whats the matter."

I began to panic. Alice should not be frowning. Did she have a vision.

"Alice?"

"Bella stop right there"

She paused folding her arms.

"Why do you act like you don't want to be near me?"

I should have noticed she would have caught my hesitation.

"I was just trying to savor the moment love."

I lied.

"Oh ok."

She giggled.

But, turned away from me once more.

"Whats the matter now?"

I asked growing a little impatient.

"The matter is you have way to many cloths covering your perfect body. Don't take another step towards me until your naked."

She smiled and I instantly felt my worries slipping from my mind. I would never deny Alice anything in the world so I shred my clothes letting them fall to the floor in pieces. Once I was naked

she motioned for me to accompany her in the water.

"Thats better. Now join my in this huge tub. And, make love to me until this place closes. Or until I cant take anymore. But I would bet this place closes before I would say stop."

I laughed at her statement.

"Id never bet against you Alice."

She flashed a dazzling smile at me and had me in a trance.

I joined her in the tub almost dazed and sat across from her so our bodies were facing each others.

"Your to far away. I need you more like this."

She slid to me and wrapper her legs around my waist pinning me against the back of the tub. The cold porcelain against my skin made me hiss with the contrast of the hot water. My hands traveled all over her flawless body while she placed open moth kisses on my neck. She bit down hard enough to break my skin something she had never done before. It felt like electricity was flowing through my body sending me into state of arousal I had never been. She bit down once more and I growled from both pain and pleasure. She licked my wounds that were sure to become scars. And continued with her kisses. I knew she wanted this just as bad as I did because the innocent kisses being placed on my neck were becoming more forceful. She broke her lips away from my skin only to whisper in my ear.

"Now I have marked you. You are truly mine."

Alice began to purr as my hands grabbed her ass. I pulled her into me causing her to grind into my hips creating the much needed friction. She moaned as our clits touched briefly.

"I need more"

I confessed when the loss of her clit on mine drove me wild. She just smiled.

"Is this what you need?"

She slipped a finger inside me and started stroking my g-spot.

"Oh baby"

The moan that escaped my lips was softly spoken but I knew she could here it.

"Bella make love to me"

She slipped another finger in penetrating deeper with each thrust.

" Alice stop. I cant do this".

She looked confused by my actions when I

reached down to remove her hand. I placed a kiss on her palm making her give me a slight smile but not letting the frustration fall from her eyes. I kissed her passionately before wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer into my embrace..

"Alice this was suppose to be sensual and relaxing. I really wanted to try and be worthy of your love for just this one day. I'm sorry that I am so weak to not be able to ignore my needs and just focus on you . And if you continue to touch me in such an irresistible way my will to resist you sexually will shatter"

I looked away in shame of always putting my needs before my loving and selfless Alice..

She just gigged and cupped my chin forcing me to look her in the eyes.

"Bella. This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. And don't say your weak to your needs. Because your needs are the same as mine. I love making love to you. And trust me when I say you are more than worthy of my love. Let me show you just how worthy."

She kissed my lips hard crushing her entire body into mine. My core was aching with the loss of Alice's magical fingers. There goes my will crumbling to the floor. She wants this just as much as I do. I continued telling myself. I love her need for me and I love my need for this woman. I truly do love this perfection called Alice. After kissing and teasing for a few minutes I needed more.

"Baby. Finger me. You made my body yours now make my pussy yours."

I moaned into her neck as I nibbled and sucked lightly.

"Your pussy is mine."

She growled the words and picked up where she left off.

The slow strokes on my g-spot were almost painful. I needed a release and I needed a release now. My hips bucked into her hand and she giggled.

"Impatient are we?"

She kissed the spot she had just bitten and I couldn't hold back the screams of pleasure.

"Hell yes. Oh shit.....Oh right there. Fuck......HARDER"

I screamed out as Alice began to meet my demands.

I couldn't control the oncoming orgasm my body began to twitch in Alice's grasp and no matter how hard I tried to keep myself quiet moans were escaping my lips at ear splitting volumes.

She slowed her actions to ride out my orgasm with me never removing her fingers from my sensitive core. She kissed up my stomach still pumping her fingers lightly inside of me. I love the feeling of my pussy thrashing against her.

" That was so fucking hot Bella."

She purred into my neck.

"Not as hot as what I'm about to do to you"

I said breathlessly as she muffled my words with her mouth.

"Show me."

Alice whispered making me instantly wet again with her words.

"I want to pamper your first. Go lay on that massage table. I'm going to do this right and they way you deserve it to be done."

I pointed to the black table in the middle that was surrounded with oils and candles. I climbed out of the tub throwing a towel at Alice as I dried my self off with another.. She wrapped the towel around her body but I remained naked. Once she laid down on her stomach her bare backside was begging for my touch. I gently rubbed warm oil all over her legs back and butt. She whimpered as my touch became more rough. I couldn't help but allow my hands to travel the length of her body. I squeezed the backs of her thighs teasing her with gentle strokes. She sighed.

"How does this feel Alice.?"

I couldn't help but smile as I spoke knowing she was in complete ecstasy from pleasure.

"Its the second most amazing feeling in the world baby."

"Second?"

I asked.

"First being me making love to you"

She had no smile in her words and I knew she was serious I poured more oil onto her back spreading it around with rose petals. I couldn't help but place chaste kisses on her bare skin as I rubbed my way down Alice's back. I paid very careful attention to every detail of her flawless skin and when I reached her thighs she shivered under my body. After kissing her from head to toe I flipped her over so she was now laying on her back facing me. Wanting to make sure I give the front just as much attention to the back I poured oil all down her perfect tummy and breast before rubbing it into her skin evenly. I climbed on top of her trying to take things slow. A growl was creeping from her chest as I kissed down her neck allowing my skin to glide against her own .

"Bella I love you and need you NOW"

She barely got the words out before having to bite her lip trying to fight back a moan. Once my body was successfully at the end of the table I placed Alice's legs onto my shoulders and began to lick her dripping core. I did this slowly so she her orgasm would build at a slow pace. I wanted to make this last. I clenched her hand into my own and nibbled and sucked until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella oh FUCK. I'm.... I'm... cu...cu...cuming." I placed my arm around her stomach to keep her steady as worked magic with my tongue.

She shuddered one last time before the fierceness of my actions ripped through her entire body. Her legs clamped around my head and her hand grasped mine so tight I heard it snap.

I licked up all of her juices before I kissed back up her slippery body. The feel of our skin gliding so effortlessly against one another's was like no other.

"Thank you baby. This is exactly what I needed. I can not wait to come back home to you my love."

She kissed me in between each word.

"And ill be waiting ready for you to return back into my arms.

I love you Alice and this next week is going to be hell."

"I know baby. I'm not even going to be able to enjoy the shopping."

She frowned at the thought.

I held her close to my body until the sun set. I knew it was past time for us to be out of the room but I didn't care. I would just pay them more.

"I think we need to get going. Were suppose to be going out dancing tonight with your family."

I winked at her and climbed of the table. Crap! I forgot I completely shred my clothing. I shrugged and put a bath robe around my body.

"Your going to have to get better about ripping your clothes off."

Alice giggled as she put her neatly folded dress back on.

"Sure. You know you like it."

I teased and she just laughed. I left a generous tip on the table and walked out hand in hand with Alice.

We got back home and showered separately (against my wishes). Once we were both looking extremely hot we walked down the stairs to find her family waiting. I saw Edward checking me out and I kissed Alice on the cheek. Emmett just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. I couldn't help but giggle. I looked over at Alice to find her in a short jean skirt and black fitted halter top with heals wavy hair flowing the length of her back. GOD SHE LOOKED GOOD. I am going to have to be all over her tonight to show all the ogling men she is mine.

She smiled and squeezed her hand in my own. We all agreed to go to the local club play. So we split ways and were meeting up in ten minutes at the club. Once there Alice ordered a drink. I wasn't sure why. Maybe just a habit. We walked our way to the dance floor. She began to grind all over making my hands grip her waist pulling her into my body. After about two songs of this we headed back to where her family was sitting.

"Looks like yal were having fun?"

Emmett laughed as he made his statement.

"We were"

Alice flashed him a smile.

"Bella would you like to dance with me. I mean if thats ok with pixie over here.?"

He nodded towards Alice and she smiled.

"Thats fine Emmett but if keep in mind she is MY mate."

Alice directed the words to Emmett but looked at Edward about mid way through her statement to re enforce her meaning.

He just smiled and pulled me to the floor. I wondered why rosily didn't object but I honestly didn't care. Emmett looked sexy as hell in his black jeans, gray button up shirt that was rolled up to his elbows and a black vest.

I guess he noticed me checking him out because he gave me a breathtaking smile and began to whisper in my ear.

"Me and rosily are getting a divorce. She says she has met someone els. And that I am not her true mate."

He just smiled at me. Dimples and all.

"Emmett how can you be so calm about all of this.?"

His smile widened.

"Because Bella we were not meant to be. I tried to make me and her work. I honestly worshiped the ground she walked don and it wasn't enough. Anyways I saw you checking me out. So I'm single if your looking."

He teased. I love how Emmett was always joking around. It eased the tension at the right times.

"Come on you big bear, lets dance. This is my jam"

I pulled him further into the dance floor.

And let the beat guide my hips.

_**Lets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick ha**_

_**I wanna kiss you. But if I do then I might miss ya babe.**_

_**It complicated and stupid got my ass by sexy cupid**_

_**guess he wants to play wants to play a love game a love game**_

_**hold me and love me. Just wanna touch you for a minute.**_

_**Baby Three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it**_

_**lets have some fun this beat is sick. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**_

_**Don't think too much just bust that thick.**_

_**Lets play a love game play a love game**_

_**make ya want love or ya want fame are you in the game.**_

_**Called the love game.**_

_**Lets lay a love game play a love a game make ya want love or ya want fame**_

_**are you in the game. **_

_**Called the love game.**_

_**Lets have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick.**_

_**I'm on a mission.**_

_**And it involves some heavy touching you.**_

_**You've indicated your interest**_

_**I'm educated in sex yes**_

_**and now I want it bad. Want it bad**_

_**a love game a love game**_

_**love game by lady gaga.**_

The song had me grinding all up on Emmett and he didn't back away from me instead he grabbed my hips and pulled me in closer. I couldn't help but get caught up in the moment. Emmett's big arms were wrapped around me and holding me to his body. I felt protected and loved. I forgot we were in a club I forgot my fiancée was watching me dance with her brother. I forgot everything and got lost in the music. Then I felt his erection press against me and turned to face him and continue my dance. I needed to feel more of him. Wait. I can not let this on anymore. I kissed his cheek and led him away from the floor. Alice just giggled as we sat back down and kissed me.

"Looks like you two had fun."

Alice winked at Emmett. What the hell was going on.

"Oh we did"

Emmett teased right back.

Edward looked in disgust as he got up from the table to go get him a drink.

Girls flocked around him instantly but he paid no attention to any of them. He downed three shots of patron before returning to the table with a drink in his hand. What was it with these drinking vampires.

"Alice why do you all drink. Even Esme and carlisle have drinks."

I pointed to her parents on the floor dancing and drinking the night away.

"Well babe the alcohol has a effect on us. Different from humans but it still gets us drunk. Come on lets go get you a drink and you can see for yourself."

"Ok baby but hang on here I wanna see if I get surrounded by men like Edward does with girls."

I kissed her.

"If it gets bad come save me."

I winked at her and headed to the bar.

"What'll it be pretty lady?"

The man behind the bar asked me as I approached.

Within three seconds of being at the bar six men stood by my side offering to buy me any drink I wanted.

I just smiled as I ordered a sex on the beach and a shot of apple vodka.

I threw back the shot and felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I liked the feeling so I ordered another.

After four shots of vodka and half way through my mixed drink I felt to arms wrap around. Thank god Alice had come to save me. I turned around but it was not Alice. It was Emmett looking as sexy as ever.

"Sorry fellas this pretty little thing is my woman so back off or answer to me."

The men all scattered as they saw Emmett tower over them. Then he ordered two shots of whiskey. I had never drank whiskey but it was his favorite.

I did the shot and asked him to dance again.

Once on the floor I saw Alice dancing with rosily. God she looked so hot grinding on other ladies.

She winked at me and I began to dance with Emmett. He was placing kisses on my neck and before I knew it Alice was at my side kissing my neck along with him the sensation was over powering. He slipped his hands up my shirt and grabbed my hips. Alice had my ass pulling me into her. What were they doing.

_**A/n**_

_**sorry it has been so long since I updated. But, I hope this chapter made up for it. Its my favorite by far. Please leave comments I like knowing how you feel about my writing. Ill update as soon as possible. Sincerely**_

_**allie**_


	22. vip room

The song ended and I stepped away from the two of them as their actions began to send me into a state of confusion. Alice went to kiss my neck but, began blowing into my ear as she spoke.

"VIP room upstairs. Now"

She grabbed my hand and led me to the fully stocked room where Emmett was drinking some shots of tequila. He just laughed as he saw me enter.

"Ok someone needs to explain what the hell is going on"

Alice kissed my exposed shoulder but motioned Emmett to do the talking.

"Bella. Sorry to have brought you into this but I called Alice earlier with my problems that involved rosily. I thought I could not live without her and I thought I needed her in my life. I wanted to be her mate and she played me and my billions like a fool. So I told Alice all of this and she suggested that I be all over you tonight trying to make rosily jealous. I don't know why. It didn't make sense to me but apparently girls are protective of their ex's. But anyways the night was coming along perfectly until I began to have more feelings while dancing with you. It was something I have never felt and I welcomed it into my life. You made me realize that the spark between me and rosily was not there and I should be looking for true love and not just settling for a hot bitch with an attitude."

Alice smiled as he finished his statement.

"I knew you would see it big bro. Now go find you a lady you can love and stop getting all over my woman."

She winked at him and kicked him out of the room.

Finally we were alone. And after all of that I needed a drink. Me and Alice walked to the bar and decided to mix some apple martinis.

"You know Alice I should be extremely mad at you for allowing your brother to use me. But, oddly enough I don't care. I'm glad he is finally don't with that rosily bitch and moving on to find his true mate. I must admit I did enjoy dancing with your brother it was a nice change. But ill always love dancing with you more."

I tilted up my glass and could tell I was beginning to become tipsy. My vision was better than ever. I was sure a side effect of the alcohol and, I was carefree. I liked being drunk as a vampire.

"And, I'm glad you love dancing with me. Now lets do these shots and go dance the night away my sexy little bitch."

She handed me a shot of what I am not sure. Wait....... did she just call me her BITCH?

Thats so fucking sexy. Before I ever took the shot it fell out of my hands and onto the floor and I had Alice pinned against the bar in a sixteenth of a second..

"Your bitch huh?"

I asked feeling my liquid confidence starting to kick in.

"We'll see who owns who after I'm done with you tonight."

She gasped as I slapped her ass with every ounce of strength I withheld in my body.

I smiled as she looked taken back by statement and roughness soon to follow..

"Please baby you know I own that sexy little body of yours."

She laughed and she slid her hands down the length of my hips effectively pulling me into her tiny frame. After her confession of owning me.

"You will see who owns who in the bed tonight."

I giggled as I playfully nipped at her flesh.

"Yeah the bed and the bathroom and in our car and in the kitchen and in the laundry room and on the couch."

Damn she had a list of where we would make love tonight and every one of those places would be marked off by sunrise.

"Lets go dance before I take you here and now."

A growl crept through my lips and soon I was taking another shot and pulling her to come dance with me.

I saw Esme and Carlisle on the dance floor and I'm pretty sure they were extremely close to having sex. I had never seen this side of my soon to be parents but it was immensely enjoyable.

"Baby its our song"

Alice said as she was pulling me to the floor at a human run.

She was grinding into me kissing all over my neck as soon as we got to the crowd of humping humans.

I kissed a girl and I liked it

the taste of her cherry chap stick

I kissed a girl just to try it

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it

it felt so wrong

it felt so right

don't mean I'm in love to night

I kissed a girl and I liked it

I liked it

"The song is right I did like it"

I said as I pulled her lips from my neck and up to my waiting mouth.

Our lip glosses collided making our kiss a little stickier than usual.

Alice entangled her fingers into my hair and deepened the kiss by pulling our grinding bodies into one another with a force that would have crushed my human body.

I looked around to notice Emmett kissing all over a hot girl piratically letting him dry hump her. I saw rosily and her new mate making out in a corner and I am pretty sure they are fucking.

These poor humans have no idea there are seven vampires extremely drunk and horny in the same room where they stand. I laughed at the thought. Alcohol made me care free and confident something I had never been in my entire life but I honestly like the feeling. I wonder if this is how rosily feels on a daily basis?

I couldn't hold back the laughter that was sure to follow my thoughts. As soon as I giggled Alice pulled away from our kiss.

"Whats so funny ms swan?"

She asked and the song changed to a rap song that would no doubt be full of dirty innuendos.

I liked the thought way to much to stop dancing.

"Tell ya later love. Right now I need you to turn around and back that perfect ass all up on me."

She smiled and I turned her around as I began to suck on her neck I could feel the alcohol fully entering my system. The desire to fuck Alice was growing unbelievably stronger and I didn't care how and I didn't care where I had to feel inside of her NOW.

"Lets go back up to the VIP room so we can start our night of love making early."

I winked and she just giggled. We were up in the room before I knew it and the door was locked after we had entered. I carefully removed my jeans along with my top and walked over to Alice in only my thong and bra. God I loved my drunken confidence.

Lets do some body shots baby. As soon as I had mentioned body shots Alice lit up like a kid in a candy store. She had the salt and lime wedges along with a bottle of apple vodka and two shot glasses ready in thirty seconds flat.

The salt trailed up her perfectly sculpted stomach to where a shot glass was carefully nestled into her cleavage leaving the lime wedge in her mouth.

I licked my lips before taking in the salt line. I licked her stomach clean of the grainy substance. Moving my tongue in slow circles as I made my way up to my shot. She bit down on the lime trying to hold back a moan effective making lime juice slide down her chin and onto her chest. I hastily took the shot glass into my mouth shotting it back without hesitation as I spit the glass back onto the floor not caring about the shattered pieces that were soon to follow. I licked the lime juice from her chest and took the lime from between her lips. Her body twitched as she watched me lick the lime and finally sinking my teeth into the fruity flesh. Her back arched and her hand slid down to dip into her panties.

She began to stroker her clit as I nibbled on her delicious skin.

"Ill do that for you baby."

She moaned as I removed her hand from herself replacing her fingers with my own.

Hooking her panties with my thumb I heard ripped fabric falling to the floor.

I readjusted my focus to her body as I began to place kisses leading to her heated core. I finally reached her dripping pussy and I didn't waste anytime in dinning on her tastiness.

I had her legs pinned s she could not close them in the act of trying to make the blissful sensation stop before she decided she couldn't handle the orgasm dying inside her to be released. She was moaning all types of incoherences that I couldn't make out to be any form of language. I picked up the pace knowing she couldn't take my teasing any longer and at vampire speed I stroked her clit every so often sucking it in between my teeth. She was in a different world as her body shook and twitched as I kissed her overly sensitive slit trying to lap up every drop she had to offer. Once her body was calm I kissed up her torso so she could get a taste of herself and when my mouth touched her a moan of pleasure was vibrating her chest. She sat up and wrapped her legs around my own causing our clits to rub with every slow rocking motion we made.

Her body bare for me to take in with my enhanced eyes. She was like no other woman I have seen my entire existence. Out of the four hundred girls down stairs none of them even compared to this beautiful female kissing me so lovingly.

Her hands traveled over my covered breast and palmed my erect nipples through the sheer fabric.

I had just been rough with my lover and now it was time to take things slow and tenderly.

I pulled her into my embrace allowing our clits to have full access to one another

"I love you Bella."

"As I love you Alice."

And, with those words we experienced our first orgasm together of the night our body's shook against each others but never did we separate our lips as we moaned and shared our desires for one another.

Knock knock knock

"Someones in here"

Was all I could say I waited for our guest to leave.

"Alice. Bella. Its rosily so please come out so we can all go home. The club is closing and the family wants to play some games and drink more at the house."

"Rosily how did you find us.?"

I was interested in knowing as seeing as we never told anyone where we were.

"Well I came looking for you and could hear your moans form the other side of the club. So get dressed and come on"

She was so impatient. God I hated this stuck up bitch.

"Ok well meet you there yal go ahead."

I said as I tried putting on my clothes at human speed.

"Your so cute when your agitated."

Alice kissed my cheek after she spoke and soon followed with a kiss on the lips. What was I just mad about? Oh yeah Rosily.

"And your just allays cute"

I said as I pulled her into my body that was now fully clothed.

"Promise me we will finish this later?"

I asked as I got lost into her golden brown eyes.

"Do you think I could bare you getting dressed now if that wasn't the case.?"

She giggled and slapped my ass as we walked out of the room.

"I guess not."

I shrugged it off but knew my statement was extremely true.

After we got down stairs the club was now almost empty and we walked out to find our car. Emmett was sitting on the hood.

"What the hell do you want you big oaf.?"

He smiled.

"Well I came here with rosily so I need a ride home. Carlisle offered but him and Esme were on the verge of fucking all night so I didn't want to get a visual on the way home.

So that leaves you two."

"What about Edward?"

I couldn't help but ask and when I said his name I said it like it was a dirty piece of trash.

"Oh him and some girl he met are off at some hotel room he told me not to wait. I really hope he doesn't kill her. It would be such a waist of human beauty." he shook his head.

"O well can you two give me a ride home?"

He looked so sad I just through the keys at him and climbed into the passenger side door offering my lap to Alice. She gladly sat down dancing to what ever tune just came on the radio.

Emmett drove home insanely fast and now I was second guessing his state to drive. He had had a lot of alcohol and I wasn't sure if effected his driving ability. I don't guess it matters now because we just pulled into the Cullen's drive. He got out ad turned off the engine.

"Emmett go ahead. Me and Bella are going to our house tonight to just spend the rest of the night with each other. I will be gone for a week and I want to cherish what alone time we have left. Please tell the others our plans and that I will be here early in the morning to pick up Esme. And don't let them drink to much."

She smiled and climbed over to the drivers seat turning the key and making the car come to life.

We arrived home and picked up where we left off. All too soon the sun was peaking at us from behind the horizon and I made Alice come for the fourteenth time tonight. I couldn't help but smile at my accomplishment. I had had so much of her and yet I yearned for more. I needed her touch and her release just as bad as my own. How would I survive this week?

I held her in my arms as the sun became fully visible. If I were human I would have been crying tears of joy at this perfected moment in time. But all to soon it was time for her to leave. I helped her pack her bags as she placed several naughty items as promised in her luggage. She gasped in surprise as I handed her a box that was wrapped in prada paper.

"Baby what is this?"

She said almost jumping with joy.

"I got it for you for your trip. I hope you like it."

She opened the box to find a hot pink apple laptop. I had the the actual apple logo embezzled with diamonds.

"I got this for you because you needed a new one. I put all of your pictures on it as well as all of your computer files. It has a built in web cam. This gift is for just as much as it is for me." I winked as I handed her a bag she could carry it in to keep it protected. Personally I thought it was a little over the top but it was just Alice's style and just as I predicted she loved it

We picked up Esme in my car because it was the only one big enough t fit all of their bags. We got to the airport an I was dry sobbing as I said goodbye to Alice. I kissed her one last passionate time before sharing our I love you's and goodbyes.. She almost missed her plane and had to run at a human speed to make it on time. I imagined her sitting next to Esme in her first class seat wile ordering herself a drink. I sighed at the thought. A week without seeing my sweet Alice. This was my personal hell. I headed back to the Cullen's house because i honestly didn't want to be alone in mine. Driving there went by slower than normal. But, when I arrived I saw a waiting Edward on the porch. Oh shit what did this bastard want.

"Hey Bella. I was wondering if I could help you out in the shop today. I have nothing to do and I figured you wouldn't wanna be alone. Please as brother let me help."

Ok maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He is really nice underneath his large ego.

"Fine Edward come one we can go in early to get all the baking done. But NO funny business."

He smiled.

"Of course not Bella. I just want to get my little sister better before she properly joins the family."

He smiled one last time before climbing in.

"Dude nice car. It has custom interior. It going to be hard to find a wedding gift better than this car."

I smiled back at him.

"Ah I think you can manage"

I smiled as I sped off. Today might be an enjoyable day with my soon to be brother.


	23. Working with Edward

As soon as we arrived to the shop Edward was putting on one of my pink aprons and prancing around doing an exact impersonation of what Esme looked like on her first day of working.

"Oh Bella I don't know how ill ever leave"

Edward gave his best shot at a womans voice and in all honesty I believe he could pass for a gay man any day. He continued skipping around the shop pretending to twirl is hair.

I was doubled over laughing by the time he asked to 'co own the place'. In fact I was laughing so hard I couldn't even form a sentence that resembled any kind of language I had ever know to write or speak.. He continued to act like his mother once he saw how hysterical I found his actions to be.. Actually I had never seen this side of Edward. Everyone thought he was so quiet and shy but underneath it all he was funny and care free just like his big brother Emmett. I liked this side of Edward so fun and brotherly. I drew the line when he started offing Carlisle's money for the place.

"Edward your LAME. Now stop impersonating my business partner and get your funny ass over to the icing table and begin rolling out the fondant. I have seven cakes to bake before we open and i plan on having it all done in time for a break in between"

He shook his head as I pointed to the table that had four heaping piles of balled up icing. He looked at me in a very non confident way.

"So Bella, I assume that I take this rolling thing and even out this clump of mess into a quarter inch think sheet of perfection?"

He asked questioning his own food network knowledge but, being a smart ass at the same time.

I just smiled.

"Exactly"

Wow, it might actually be fun working with my soon to be brother. . As I thought about his funny feminine strut I walked over to the mixer and started making a batch of butter cream frosting. The batch was ready in about ten minutes and I was now ready to get to my favorite park of my job. Decorating. The first cake I had to make was red velvet and my favorite.

The person that had ordered this cake was getting married and told me I had free range with decorating as long as it was all white and extravagant. I loved when a client put enough trust into a baker to design a cake on their own with no formal instructions as what they were to do. I smiled as I imagined the possibility's for this five layered cake. I began making white carnations out of fondant rolled by Edward and with the excitement of airbrushing the newly sculpted flowers I got instantly lost into my work. The day had somehow slipped by in a blur of customers and my frantic cake decorating. It was all too soon time to close and head home. I was glad I was able to run my business I had missed it oh so much. I began on my plans to soon open another bakery on the other side of town for Esme to manage. I liked the idea of having more than one shop. It meant more customers, more work, and more money. I new me and Alice were spending a ton on our wedding and I wanted to be able to spoil my wife. Hell, to do that I would have to open up five more shops. I laughed a the thought and I assumed Edward saw me laughing because he began speaking to me not realizing I was lost in thought of my own happily ever after.

"See today wasn't so bad was it little sis?"

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I tried to remember the first half of his question.

He just looked at me loosing faith in his own judgment of the meaning behind the laughter. My expression must have been priceless. And he fell silent as did I. Feeling bad after the awkward silence had carried on for a few minutes I decided to answer his question that I now fully remembered..

"No it was kinda cool. I enjoyed watching you walk and talk like a girl all day."

His mood was instantly changed. I couldn't help but giggle after I saw the crooked smile placed on his slightly small lips.. By just the look in his eyes I could tell Edward had feelings for me but I was just glad he didn't act on them and I knew after out talk today I had set some things straight to where he knew his boundaries.

I laughed at the fact that I had set anything straight. I should make it more my style and think of it more like I set things forward. I just laughed as I drove home now thinking of my loving Alice in a foreign country probably getting hit on by men and women all alike. I hated not being with her and not being by her side. But, I really was glad I hung back. She needed her spotlight and I wanted her to have it. My smile was now gone and replaced with a frown as soon as I remembered I would not be going home to a happy Alice. I would be going home to an empty apartment. Edward must have been reading my thoughts because he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Bella. How would you like to come play some xbox with me and Emmett? Maybe watch some horror movies then go out for a bear?"

I just smiled. God maybe this was only getting better.

"xbox or xbox 360?"

I had to ask. I couldn't play on a xbox after playing on my 360 for two years now.

"360 DUH. And, I think halo3 is calling my name."

Halo was my favorite game. I couldn't resist.

"Sure but, ONLY if your prepared to lose."

He looked at me like I had just cursed his mother.

"Please little sis. Me and Emmett will have you at fifty kills before you could ever kill us once."

Dear lord. The poor boy had no idea I was a halo god. Well most people didn't seeing as I never plaid at home or around Alice. I just plaid when she was away or at friends. I could easily see me fitting in with the boys around here.

Four rounds of halo later.

I had beaten them both at all four games. They were starting to get angry and I found it immensely entertaining to watch.

"How could you let her beat us bro. I thought you were a beast at this game. What happened?"

Edward was questioning Emmett's halo skills after just being schooled by a girl.

"Dude NO one ever beats me at halo. This is just fucked up. I think she cheated."

Emmett pointed at me in almost disgust and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah because she altered your xbox and you didn't know it. VERRY likely"

Edward was now laughing at the situation but Emmett was not budging on his evil glare.

I had to stop this before it got any worse.

"Edward, leave Emmett alone. He just pouting because he got beat by a girl."

I now looked to Edward who was still sporting a smile.

". I tried to warn you but, you insisted on beating me and I just had to put you in you two in your place."

Emmett scoffed at my remark.

"Chill bro. Theres always tomorrow and call of duty four"

The both pounded fist and laughed.

"Lets go get a fucking grizzly. I gotta get my manliness back up after loosing at halo to Bella."

Edward laughed as Emmett stood crushing his remote in his hand effectively letting us know he would not be playing halo for a while. I must admit I was glad to have him back to his goofy self. We went grizzly hunting and as promised Emmett took down the biggest first. It was such a sight to see but my thirst pulled me out of my laughter and I went to find a grizzly for dinner.

To say my week was boring was an understatement. I went to work daily with Edward tagging along only to get off and school the boys at what ever mindless video game they threw my way. At night me and Alice would web cam. And I could easily say if I had died watching Alice fuck herself in a foreign country I would have died a very happy woman. I was finally glad when Saturday rolled around. Esme had came home a day early because she said she had seen all of Paris and needed to be home with Carlisle. I had the day off so I took advantage of her early arrival and went to talk to Esme about her partnership in the bakery and our r.s.v.p list that she insisted I take a look at. Well I glanced at the paper and everything looked perfect. Our guest list was at a hundred and seventy six. That included all of my people all of Alice's people and all of the family's people. I had to laugh because I honestly didn't even know thirty of our guest. But it didn't matter. I would pay no attention to our guest on that particular day. All of my focus will be on Alice. I smiled at the thought.

I presented Esme will a full menu of what I would be serving. . She looked it over and gave me an approving nod. I told Esme about my plans for her own shop. She of course loved the idea and insisted we would figure out all of the business plans after the wedding. I agreed because our wedding plans were extremely time consuming. Me and Esme sat in a comfortable silence for awhile thinking about the guest list and our food menu. I thought about a question I had thought about earlier.

"Esme may I ask you something?"

she looked up.

"Of course dear Bella. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering about Alice's ring. I have already given her a huge diamond but I was thinking I could have two diamond bands that fit around the actual ring itself. You know just to give her something she isn't expecting on our big day. What do you think?"

I rushed through my sentence trying to get every word out before it slipped my mind,

she practically lit up with happiness. I now know were Alice got her giddiness from. Her mother.

"I think that will be perfect Bella. You are the best wife any mother could ask for their lesbian daughter. I'm so happy to have you in the family"

She pulled me into a tight embrace as I smiled at her comment.

I translated it in my head as.

_My daughter didn't like dick and I know you love my sweet little Alice and wont break her heart so I give you my blessing._

I giggled to my self as I thought of Esme saying the words. I knew she never would but I honestly think I'd pay her too if she would.

"Thank you Esme. It means a lot to me to be accepted into this family."

It was true. It was amazing at how loving her family was. Then there was my father who hated me for being who I am. But it honestly didn't matter to me. Beer and baseball were his true love he had no room for me. Alice was my family now and she would be coming home in less than four hours. I went wedding band shopping at tiffany's to kill time. I had the bands custom made and engraved with one saying the moon and one saying and back. I loved her ring and I could only imagine what mine would look like. I wasn't much for flashy but I kinda wanted a big fancy ring. Mainly to show the world I was Alice's. Before I knew it the alarm on my phone went off saying it was time to go get Alice. I quickly headed to the airport to pick her up. And without failure she had at least twice as many bags than she did before she left. That was my Alice.

She ran and jumped into my arms. Our kiss was one straight out of a romance movie. I gave her all of the passion and intensity one kiss would hold. I cupped her face sweetly and looked into her eyes.

"Baby I love you and promise me never to leave me for that long again."

I brought her face back to mine but she stopped it all too soon.

"I will never leave your side again my love."

We began kissing once more. I was sure we had acquired an audience because I heard many foot steps coming to a halt.

"To the moon and back"

And with her words I knew she would love the new additions to her ring.

We finally broke our kiss and I sat her back on the ground but, I never removed my self from her side. I couldn't bare the thought of not being as close to her now as possible. After we loaded our car we went home for a night of lovemaking. It couldn't have been more perfect. The sun finally made it presence know to the world and I spoke my love for her once more. We got ready that day in complete happiness. We were headed to her parents to deal with wedding plans. I'm sure they would have known we would not be coming by last night because they didn't call. I was glad for their act of giving us alone time because that made last night one of my top three favorite nights with Alice. Got lost into her as she spoke to Esme and Carlisle about our dresses and details of the reception. I got lost in her perfection as she spoke and right then and there I knew I was the happiest woman alive. Or dead. How ever you wish to think of it I was still the happiest of either category.

Alice quickly pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bella how our we going to do our bachaloret parties?"

Oh damn that was a good question.

"Alice I have no idea. I honestly haven't even thought about it."

I grabbed the bridge of my nose in thought. And then it was almost like a light bulb clicked.

"I have an idea. What if we rent out club vixen and split it in between the two of us so we don't know what the other has going on the other side of the club. And, our friends can go back and forth between the two parties. Plus we can decorate our own side how we wish."

I was pretty pleased with my idea. I think it could work.

"Thats an amazing idea Bella. Your the greatest"

"Your so silly. So are we having guy and girl parties?"

I asked her.

Then I heard a someone running down the stairs. Seconds later Emmett was sitting ont eh couch next to Esme.

"HELL yeah it's guy's and girl's. Lesbians and strippers and a single Emmett equal one hell of a time"

He was right. It wouldn't be much of a party without Emmett.

Esme just smiled as she watched her some rubbing over his abs to the thought of our parties.

We had everything planned by the end of the evening and me and Alice went back to our apartment to unpack all of her bag's. My life seemed to be going at a fast pace because before I knew it, it was time to et ready for my last party as a free woman. Most dreaded loosing their freedom but I was willingly waving goodbye. I was so ready to commit to Alice in a marriage it was unreal. I was semi nervous about the vampire lords having to come and officially make mine and Alice's marriage ligit. in the vampire world. My mind went back to the conversation we had with Carlisle

"_How does this happen Carlisle.? What exactly do they do?"_

_He smiled as I asked questions about the foreign vampire's._

"_Well Bella they come from Italy and give you the license to wed based on the simple fact of you two being true mates. The go through a easy process of watching you two exchange vows and then they give you their blessing in marriage. I think you will find our guest from Italy to be kind and over all kind vampires."_

_He just smiled as he saw me kiss Alice's cheek for the hundredth time that evening._

"_You will have no trouble getting their blessing. Any blind being could easily tell you two love each other."_

I was instantly pulled out of my flashback with a kiss.

"Well baby two limos are waiting for us outside we better get going. I can not spend the night with you tonight because that is apparently bad luck so, the next time I see you ill be walking down the isle."

She kissed my cheek right after she had spoken her whispered words.

"And ill be the one saying I do"

I kissed her again.

"Ok baby cakes. Have fun. But, not to much fun. I know how Emmett can be and I know you have strippers."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me to get her point across.

"Baby please those fake breasted women have nothing on you."

"And they better not have anything on YOU"

Alice was now straddling my waist and kissing my neck.

"They wont. I'm all yours remember?"

I pointed out the several scars on my neck from Alice's razor blade teeth.

"Thats right now let's go have fun before Emmett leaves with out us."

She laughed but her statement was completely true.

We walked hand in hand to our limos to share one last kiss before we had to part ways.

And sure enough I climbed into my limo with about ten guys and ten girls. They had already started shots. As soon as I was seated Emmett handed me a shot of patron.

"Drink up little sis. Tonight your partying with me"

He grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. I did the shot with ease. Tonight was going to be one of those nights you will never forget. And tomorrow will the be the reason I wish to live forever.

_**A/n**_

_**Ok well thank you for all of the comments ad I hope you keep them coming. I love the input. I am sorry to say that this story is close to its end. After this I plan on finishing my other my truth or dare story then moving on to an Emmett/Bella filled with many lemons. Then maybe a Bella/Esme. Who knows. Let me know what you think I worked really hard on this chapter I hope you enjoy**_

_**~allie~**_


	24. the note

The ride to the club was quite enjoyable seeing as Emmett made sure I was drinking like a fish. By the time we arrived I had successfully done seven shots of vodka, seven shots of hypnotic, three shots of whiskey, two bloody marry's (which Emmett thought was quite necessary of me to drink) and , now I had a sparks. Being well ahead of everyone els in the drunken department I continued the shots Emmett was handing me. I was quite thankful that I couldn't get sick or get sloppy as most would in the event of them consuming a ton of alcohol.. I had to admit that it would be interesting to see drunken humans at my party. I couldn't help but laugh as we puled into the popular club. As soon we arrived I knew tonight would be one hell of a good time. Everyone I had ever know in my entire life was here. When I walked into the decorated room I saw Jacob and his pack boys, Angela and Ben from culinary school, all of my bakery help, and what looked like the entire town.

I took one look over the room to see what I had to work with and I noticed the strippers on the poles which Emmett was already at. Then my heart sank. There was a thick red curtain dividing me and my Alice. The sudden urge to run to her was stronger than ever before and I headed to the bar in desperate need of a drink. I was almost happy to see Jacob there beaming at me. I say almost because of the history me and him had.

"Hey Bella. So your getting married tomorrow. Congratulations."

He pulled me tight against his stone chest.

"Cant breath"

He laughed at me while I pretended to gasp for air. Thats the thing I loved about Jacob he knew my secret and it wasn't anything new for him. I was saddened by the look in his eyes. I had loved those eyes once upon a time and I had planned on marrying him one day. Tomorrow was once for me and him .But, that love between us was no longer there, I guess it went away when I walked in on him fucking his friend Leah in my bed. After I caught him doing the nasty he begged me to come back but after I said no to thats when I decided to go away to college. He stood there checking me out in my short black dress I smiled back half-heartedly but it did not reach my eyes. He grabbed my hand and pointed towards the dance floor.

"Hey bells would you like to dance?"

He looked hopeful.

"Why the heck not Jake. lets see if you can still move"

I nudged him playfully as he beamed and I honestly think the room got brighter with his glow.

"Oh hell yeah. I can move just as good as any of these fools in here."

I smiled at his cockiness.

"Ok let me get a drink, heaven knows I gotta be hammered to dance."

~nine shots of patron later~

"Jake my jammmm lets go dance"

He just laughed as he took a drink of his beer before being pulled to the dance floor.

The song blared through the speakers.

Its your birthday so I know you want to ride out

even if we only go to my house

sip on wheezy as we sit up on my couch

feels so good

but I know you wanna cry out

you say you want passion

I think you found it

get ready for action don't be astounded

we switching positions

you feel surrounded

tell me where you want your gift

I really did like this song and I was grinding into Jacob with the beat. Everything with him was so effortless and flirting came natural. But hell it was just dancing and I didn't give a shit I loved the hell outta Alice and tomorrow she would be mine forever.

I felt Jacob getting hard and it made me extremely uncomfortable so I pulled away.

"Thanks for dancing with me Jake. It was great. I gotta go find Emmett and make sure he's not up to anything he shouldn't be. Which I'm sure is exactly what he is up too"

I lazily smiled at him after he nodded as I walked away I took no time in noticing the sadness in his eyes . This must be really hard for him but he shouldn't have done me wrong like he did. I had moved on years ago now I was Alice's and happier than ever before.

I was smiling to myself as I thought of my little pixi getting drunk and dancing like a professional. I got lost into my daydream but was pulled out abruptly with a voice I knew all too well.

"Isabella Swan. Come up to the stage sweet little thang"

No other than a beaming Emmett stood there holding the microphone.

Oh hell what was I in for now.

"Come up here you party animal."

Damn him and his amazing vampire vision.

I walked up to the stage cursing him under my breath as he motioned me to sit on the chair in the middle of the stage.

"Enjoy this sis. Alice might kill me for it later."

He smiled as a cute little hottie walked out from behind the curtain wearing a firefighter outfit. Her face was covered so I had no idea who she was but, she had long blond hair and a smoking hot body.

Emmett climbed off the stage throwing hundreds at the dancer. She gladly picked up around a thousand dollars before she walked back to me beginning her lap dance. I shied away from her naturally but I instantly froze as she spoke in my ear.

"It's me Alice. Enjoy this baby, its my present for you. I saw Emmett having some stranger dance all over you and I couldn't allow that to happen so I thought it should be me now, here I am in disguise."

She kissed my cheek and then my hands roamed her body that was exposed to me. Which was a lot seeing as she had on fishnet stockings, heels, a shirt that was sooo short her ass practically hung out, and a top that covered her chest but was unzipped so you could see her fire engine red bra. Then she sat down on my lap and dear god kill me now she was wearing no undies.

"I love you Alice."

I whispered so only she would here.

""I love you to Bella"

She spoke in the same whispered tone. And kissed me on the lips.

I heard the crowd silence themselves at the shock of our kiss then they began to cheer and yell. Emmett the loudest

"Wooohh go Bella. I didn't know you had it in you."

He started throwing money which Alice picked up while laughing. Emmett had no idea he just blew about two thousand dollars on his sister. He would probably flip if he realized he got hard watching her. I had no intention on telling him mine and Alice's secret.

"This is between you and me baby"

She whispered once more giving me chills from just her voice

The song ended all too soon and Alice was gone. I was instantly greeted by a very drunk Emmett.

"Little sis. That WAS HOT"

He kissed my cheek. God I loved my insane family.

"Im glad your joining our family. You are truly my sister and meant for this life style."

I kissed his cheek back. My big teddy bear brother was amazing.

"Lets dance big bro."

He nodded and began dancing with me. It was simply fun dancing with Emmett he was in the middle of the floor doing the sprinkler. He was like a big kid doing ridiculous moves he honestly thought were Cool. After about ten more drinks he had begun telling girls he owned a website business that was destined for greatness 'daddy needs ' is what he called it. Apparently he was the daddy and apparently he needed the loving.

I couldn't help but laugh. He was so good with the girls they all fell for his charm instantly. What a big oaf. He began to give out his non existing web address. He just smiled at me in mid sentence as he fell silent. This can NOT be good.

"And this is as we all know Bella. My newest website built for her and her only is mamma needs some females only please. But I can assure you she knows how to preform if ya know what I mean"

I laughed harder now. These poor girls took him way to seriously.

We went for moor drinks then back to the floor for more dancing. I was now pinned between Edward and Emmett. I was doing the hair dryer dance on Edward. Effectively messing up his already messy hair while Emmett did the lawn mower. The girls just giggled and greedily touched his body.

I could tell he didn't like them throwing themselves at him. He may be into human ladies but not drunk desperate ones. So I pulled me him and Edward to the v.i.p. where there were the ten people from the limo dancing and drinking. We easily fit in at the bar and Edward began making his famous monster margarita. It was extremely delicious and by my fourth one I wanted to dance again. I pulled Edward to the small less crowded floor and we began to do the q-tip. Emmett quickly joined us and started doing the sprinkler once more. All too soon it was time for the night to end. I said my thank yous and goodbyes to everyone. We went back to vip to clean up and laugh about our mad dancing skills. The club closed and me Emmet and Edward went to go hunt some grizzly. We swung by the house to drop off all of my gifts at the house but they would not allow me in. Alice was apparently dancing on the kitchen table with Esme drinking a mudslide. What I wouldn't have done to see that with my own two eyes. But after the gifts were at home where I was not we went hunting. I got two grizzlys and the boys got the three just to try and out do me. After everyone was full we headed home to get ready for my big day.. I felt my sobriety return with dawn. I was very thankful because Alice would have killed me at our weeding if I was drunk while saying I do.

I laughed at the thought as Edward drove my car for the first time. Once we were home I was not allowed upstairs because Alice was there. This whole tradition stuff was complete bullshit. I called the shop to make sure they were well on there way with preparing the food for the reception. I was assured that they had everything under control and that they would arrive at the Cullen home at ten am. That gave then two hours and I was pleased at how well they were doing under my pressure. I had the cake already in the kitchen downstairs where no one had laid eyes on it except me. It would truly be a surprise for everyone in the wedding including my Alice. Things were going smoothly thus far and my nerves began to kick in.

Rosily and Esme began pampering me with all kinds of beauty products I didn't even know exsisted. By the time ten o'clock had rolled around I had been shined and waxed from head to toe. And on time the crew arrived with the food. Esme had a tent set up with a full size stocked kitchen for them to work in. She was so thoughtful and for that is why I loved her so dearly. I thanked them for doing my makeup and hair as I pulled out the new additions for the ring and showed them the engravings.

"Bella your are the most amazing being I have met. And I am happy that today you will become a Cullen once and for all."

She smiled.

"We need to get you in your dress soon. Its down stairs with all of your accessories. Alice laid them out last night and I believe she left you a note. I wouldn't let anyone read because Alice told me it for you and you alone." She smiled as I walked downstairs to find everything just as Esme had said. I quickly saw the note. It was bright pink paper with a light pink ribbon keeping it tide together.

So Alice. I sat on the edge of the bed and clung to the words on the page as if they would save my life..

_Dear Bella_

_You are reading this on the day we wed. This note is my last gift to you before the big moment. I have known you for three years and have never been more sure about anything in my existence. I jumped into mortality just as you jumped into immortality. We are true mates and as of today everyone will know out commitment to one another. I am yours just as you are mine. Know that when I first see you walking down the isle I will be undressing you with my eyes because i do not know what lingerie you will be wearing. It is meant for me to unwrap you later. I have my vows recited perfectly and I hope you are the same. Every word I say will come from my dead heart. I cant wait until tonight when we get to make love until dawn as wife and wife. I love you Bella and today I will prove it if I have not yet already. I love you Bella swan. I can't wait to say I do. I was born to say those words to you_

_I got dr_essed quickly while I reread Alice's note in my thoughts. I was extremely careful to not mess up my makeup and hair I would get killed by the beauty police otherwise known as rosily.. I walked up stairs and Esme glowed.

"You look simply beautiful. Its time for you and the bridesmen to take pictures."

She pulled my hand and pictures were being snapped in all sorts of directions. I saw Emmett and Edward posing for the camera. They looked at me in hesitation. Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and Edward licked his lips. They shared a glance between the two of them Then pulled me in between them as they both kissed my cheek . The camera man must have had this planned because as soon as my face looked shocked as hell the picture was taken. I looked at his Lcd screen at the picture and laughed. It was the most amazing photograph I had ever been in. my shock was real and you could tell the boys were smiling. I loved taking goofy pictures with my overly goofy brothers. The day carried on and I became nervous as it was nearly time to walk down the isle. I had Alice's ring thanks to Emmett. He slipped away from pictures to go get it for me. I added the two new bands of diamonds and admired the new additions. I lined up behind the garden as the music drifted through the air. I took my first step down the isle and was in complete awe. I had never seen anything more extravagant. Today my life would become complete.


	25. saying i do

White roses covered the columns that were at the top of the stairs where Carlisle was waiting with his bible in hand. Me and Alice asked him to minster our wedding and I'm glad he agreed because no one else could have done it better. I glanced down to my feet as I felt the intense stare from almost two hundred people watching my every move. I walked down the white silky covered earth and instantly relax when I remembered Alice would officially be my wife within the next half hour. Smiling at that thought as I looked into the crowd pleased to see everyone from last nights festivities, but noticing there were more people sitting in the decorated chairs than I remember dancing and drinking less than twelve hours ago. My smile widened as I saw Jacob sitting in the front row but something was off, he had his arm around the person next to him and his eyes were filled with guilt. I then noticed that it was a man next to him facing forwards with his head down. I tried not to let that bother me and I focused on the fact that Alice would be by my side in mere seconds. She seemed to be the key to my calmness today and no matter what happened I would be willing to go with her where ever she asked me to follow.

I had finally arrived to the bottom of the seven steps when I noticed it was also covered in silk lining. I took a deep breath and walked up towards my forever, the fragrant of roses hit my senses in full effect when the breeze blew the aroma my direction. Nothing on this planet had been more beautiful than what was laid before my eyes on this day. Now that I was at the top of the steps I noticed the groomsmen standing by my side in their black and white tuxes looking as handsome as ever with the bridesmaids lined up on what will soon be Alice's side. Their dresses were black and short but very elegant at the same time, leave it up to my little pixie to make this wedding the most fashionable one in history. I was soon pulled from my thoughts when the music changed into her wedding march. I looked down the isle searching for my Alice and for the first time I noticed the thousands of candles that were lighting the walkway, making everything seem to glow from the ground up, as well as the roses that hung by the bow of every silk covered chair. I scanned over the crowd once more as I was waiting for Alice to make her grand entrance and I found my gaze upon the man with his head bowed. My father sat there by Jacob Black looking up at me with sorry eyes, a smile came across his lips when he noticed I saw him sitting in front of me and he nodded. I took it more as a nod of approval even though I wasn't quite sure if that is what he intended it to mean. But no matter what the nod meant, I felt my heart swell with love knowing my dad was here at my wedding acknowledging mine and Alice's vows. Only four seconds had passed since her tune began, though to me four seconds waiting for Alice was like waiting for rain in the desert. Rare but worth the while. The grand white piano sitting behind all of the guest was allowing the music to slither through the windless air making the notes find their own melody in the sunset. Six seconds had passed and still no vision in white. No matter how long the wait seemed to be nothing could have prepared me for hat was soon to come. I saw Alice floating down the isle with Emmett at her arm the light behind her was dim and synthetic but she looked like and angel moving through the calm after a storm. I felt my mouth fall open slightly as I found myself in a trance only ones true love could put them in.

Her long white dress was fitted at the top but began to flow out at the hip and was laced up the entire side from the floor to her chest where a bow held together all the ribbon and lace. I continued my gaze up her perfectly sculpted collar bone which was draped with her very expensive tiffany's necklace only inches from where I saw the visible marks left by my teeth letting the whole world know she was mine. Unfortunately human men would not see the warning because there eyes were too weak to see the claim I had on her. My love forever would go to this woman and she had more than a claim on me, she had all of me. I stared at her perfection, sketching this image of her walking to me into my brain forever. It took everything I had to not run to her in that instant and whisk her away to our honeymoon for a night of love making and my worshiping her flawless body. But, by some unknown strength I stood there as she glided up the petal covered stairs only to find her hands in my own. Emmett took his place beside Edward after pretending to wipe away a fake tear.

Ignoring him I mouthed the words

_I love you _to Alice.

And she whispered them back. I would never get tired of hearing her say those words seeing as they are the reason for my existence.

Carlisle began to speak but me and Alice were in a world of our own and no matter what was happening in the moment, it was just me and her standing alone in this small but beautiful perfection we could call our own.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness these two souls exchange their vows in marriage. I am under the impression that they had their own vows written so Bella you may begin" Carlisle spoke with such love it reminded me of Esme's motherly voice. I smiled at Alice before I began to speak.

"Alice before I met you my life was dull and meaningless like a picture filled with nothing but black and gray. By some gift from the gods themselves you found your way into my picture only to brighten it up and give it a purpose. I had never thought I would fall for a woman and here I am four years later devoting my existence to making you happy. And most of that has to do with the fact that with your colors and brilliancy, we create a painting Picasso himself would have been jealous of. And for that reason I will not go a day in the rest of my time on this earth without expressing my love to you. You complete me in every way possible and other ways some just believe to be myths. But our fairy tale is real. It does exist, and you are my happily ever after."

I couldn't have said anything more worth saying, here on our wedding day I'm telling the whole universe the depth of my love for this woman. If I were human tears of joy would be streaming down my face from the instant Alice stepped down the isle.

Her hands trembled against my own before she spoke in the same trembly state her body was now in.

"Bella you have made my life worth living for as long as my years on this earth are welcomed. And like you I never saw myself with a woman but you proved me wrong on just about all of my standards. Because I didn't think to ask for more than I deserved and once I found you I realized there was no other path that held interest for me.. You were the only thing I was not looking for, but everything I needed. By some miracle you found your way into my arms on the dance floor three years ago and my love has only grown stronger over the time we have been together. No one or no thing will ever change my love for you. And I plan on being by your side until the end of time, even if we do not survive until that day the world will still know that I Alice Cullen was madly in love with you Bella swan. Because our mark on this world will be imprinted into history for eternity just as my love for you."

I felt my chin quiver at her words only to hear the awwwws and sniffles from the teary eyed audience.

"Edward, will you present me with the rings please.?"

Carlisle spoke as if he would bust into tears at any second even though I knew he could not, it still seemed as if he was on the verge of defying his own existence. Edward placed Alice's ring in my hand and kissed my cheek before he walked out of my view.

"Bella repeat after me."

"Alice with this ring I form a bond that is never meant to be broken. Our love is like the band I place on your finger, forever and unending."

I repeated the words as she stared down at the new two carrot additions. Her moth fell open and her eyes met mine once more with happiness that could easily make me weak at the knees.

"Now Alice repeat after me."

She nodded and he spoke.

"Bella with this ring I form a bond that is never meant to be broken. Our love is like the band I place on your finger, forever and unending."

She repeated the words and Carlisle smiled only a smile a father would have on his daughters wedding day.

"Bella do you take Alice Cullen to be your life partner and to love her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" .

I had never said anything in my life that had been more true.

"Alice do you take Bella swan to be your life partner and to love her as long as you both shall live?"

She squeezed my hands and looked deeper into my eyes.

"I do"

The sun was trowing rays of light through the clouds as Alice spoke her words during the sun set. My life was now complete and now Alice and I would spend eternity together.

"Well I believe we are all in agreement that these too love each other beyond our own comprehension and with this I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride"

I cupped my hand to Alice's face never taking my eyes away from hers to glance at the ring that sat on my finger perfectly. Our lips touched and electricity flowed through my body like I was coming to life for the first time. I loved this woman beyond reason. And now I had eternity to prove my words. Oh how I looked forward to this life with her. I was pulled from my thoughts when Alice ended the kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist kissing my neck as she whispered in my ear.

"I don't know what your wearing under that dress and its killing me to find out"

I tightened my body at her words.

"you will soon find out baby and by the way, you look impossibly beautiful today Mrs. Cullen"

I kissed her neck and in return she purred in my arms.

" I now pronounce Mrs and Mrs Cullen."

I had forgotten that we were surrounded by our family and loved ones but oh how I loved the sound of my new name.

Me and Alice walked down the steps hand in hand as everyone around us clapped and cheered for our new marriage.

Once out of the crowd and in the house I stood with her just staring in her eyes.

"I love you wife"

Her eyes sparked as she admired her ring.

I then glanced down to my own. One princess cut diamond was surrounded by smaller ones. It was flashy and perfect. She cupped my face to bring my gaze back upon her.

"As I love you wife. And I love the new additions to my ring. But how did you sneak this past me.?"

She had questioning eyes but still held a smile on her lips.

"I don't know, take it off for a second I want to show you something"

She slid the ring off of her finger and I showed her the inside.

"To the moon and back"

Was all she whispered as she stood there before me.

"Do you like it?"

I was worried about the reaction I was getting. I was more expecting a lot of bouncing and I love it, maybe a kiss.

"OMG Bella SW-CULLEN I LOVE IT. IT'S PERFECT."

There it is. She began bouncing just as I thought she would. But, then she did something I was not expecting. She threw her self at me leaning me against the counter and giving the most passionate kiss I had been a part of by far. I had no idea a kiss could be so filled with love but here Alice was proving me wrong yet again. I got lost as her tongue licked my lower lip begging for permission to enter and of coarse she got her way. Her tongue glided across my own making my mouth water with the venom of lust, I entangled my hands into her hair that was pinned up into loose curls with diamonds strategically placed where they would be seen. She soon followed my act and her hands found themselves into my hair effortlessly, we deepened the kiss only to hear someone cough in the back ground.

"Not that I'm objected to watching you too make out all day but I think we have three vampires in the other room waiting to legalize this marriage for real."

Emmett just smiled as he watched us untangle ourselves from one another only to soon be punched in the face by Alice.

"If you ever interrupt me and my wife again I will hurt you"

She was so small and so threatening, I love my wife.

"Ithink you actually broke a bone lil sis. Those punching lessons I gave you paid off."

She smiled and her anger melted away in an instant.

"Really. YAY"

She began bouncing again and she hugged Emmett's large muscular frame.

"Ok I think you two should go make this thing official by our standards so we can get to the party waiting out back. And oh yeah Bella everyone loves the cake. I have a feeling you will be getting many cake orders after this and Edward is taking numbers from everyone so he can set up appointments. What a douche" FWAK! Alice slapped Emmett again.

"Emmett Cullen don't you talk about my brother like that."

"Dude Alice for today to be your wedding you sure are temperamental."

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed my hand and led me to the room Emmett had said we had guest waiting.

We entered the room to see two men sitting on a sofa directly across from two chairs. I assumed we were suppose to sit but I thought we were suppose to be meeting three men?.

"Hello my dear Alice its so nice to be in your company yet again. My dear Bella it pleases me to meet you for the first time."

The more round man spoke while the thinner man sat by his side clearly not as happy as the man to his left. Aro was the plump and happy looking, his skin was flawless and pale and his eyes burned a crimson red that indicated he did not diet as us Cullens did.

"We have no doubt that you two are true mates, this is why one of our members headed back home after the wedding ceremony. I myself wanted to stay for the party as well Marcus here. We do enjoy a great party you know. Well I can say I am happy to see true love before me, now if you will sigh these papers we can all be on our way."

He sat the pen down next to the paper and I signed my name. Alice soon followed with her perfect penmanship. Aro smiled and handed me a nicely wrapped box before exiting the room. I was shocked to say the least, I had worried about this meeting for no apparent reason. Alice sat in my lap once we were alone and asked me if I wanted to open our gift. I handed it to her so she could unwrap it and she smiled before untying the bow only to reveal two hearts that were made of what looked like huge red diamonds. I affirmed my suspicions when Alice gasped at the sight.

"Bella do you know what this is??"

She was so excited about the generous necklaces it made me excited.

"No but I'm sure you will tell me."

I smiled but Alice just rolled her eyes.

"These were the necklaces King Henry the 8th gave his first two wives. I always knew they were not lost with time and I'm not surprised Aro had his hands on them. These are priceless and so amazing. We have to send thank you notes."

What the hell.... king Henry? Holy shit this is amazing.

"Yes baby we can send thank you notes to everyone. I'm sure we will be busy on them seeing as we have a ton of un opened presents from last night."

"You didn't open yours?"

She frowned and tilted her head to the side shaking it in an non-approving way..

"Hum... I would have but I was NOT allowed in the house seeing as you and Esme were dancing on top of the tables."

My teasing made her bite her lip to fight back a smile.

"You heard about that?"

She giggled and looked up innocently.

"Yeah I did and I have to say that you must repeat that little dance tonight but, you have to be in sexy ass lingerie and dancing for only me."

I winked and she laughed out loud.

"Whats so funny wiffey?"

I was concerned about her laughter but I was enjoying her playful mood.

"Well shit if thats all..... ill start RIGHT now"

She flashed me a dazzling smile and danced on my lap in a unbelievably sexy way.

"Your tempting me to miss my own reception Mrs Cullen"

I kissed the top of her head before she said anything about missing the reception.

She now leaned in to place kisses on my bare neck that was exposed for her using. I fought back a moan and bit my lip with the frustration I had been trying to hide all damn day.

"Un tie me"

Alice's eyes were no longer bouncy and light they were bogged down with desire and lust. She stood before me with her arms raised waiting for me to undo the bow and release her body before my eyes. I stood slowly placing kisses on every inch of skin that was now exposed to me. Her dress fell in a pool of white to floor leaving Alice wearing a white lingerie set that could have killed me by sight alone. She reached around my back and un did the laced ribbon allowing my dress to fall next to hers. She pushed me onto the couch admiring my black corset and ruffled pantie set.

"Damn I have been trying to figure out all day what you would be wearing but nothing I thought of actually did justice to what I'm looking at right now."

Her lips found mine, there was nothing slow about her actions, they were greedy and full of need. I was pinned beneath her when she soon dropped to her knees -giving me a mind blowing view of her cleavage- ripping my panties into two pieces only soon to find her tongue licking my clit in sucking manner that made my body shake with pleasure. I placed one hand on the pack of her head forcing her to suck and lick harder than she already was.

"Of fuck Alice. Don't stop baby"

I moaned the words and she looked up at me biting my hips and licking the wounds.

"You like that baby.? You like when I lick your pussy?"

She had no idea what her words did to me.

"Yes you have no idea. Let me taste you."

she tilter her head to the side.

"not until I make you cum first."

She the un expectedly had my legs over her shoulder and was sucking on my clit from between her teeth. That was all it took me so send me over the edge, my body trembled and shook into Alice's shoulders as I was moaning all kinds of incoherences.

After I was licked clean Alice kissed up my covered tummy only to find my lips in a kiss.

I pulled her over so I was now on top of her. I slid her panties to the side as I slid two fingers inside her felling the hot wet core made that made me moan along with her into our kiss. I fingered her until she was in complete ecstasy form the stimulation. Her body shook against mine as I held her down to control her trying to pull away from the sensation.

"Bella this fells too good. Ahh fuck I'm cu..."

My lips were muffling her moans as her back arched from the couch and into my own chest.

After her body was calm our kisses picked up once more.

"Well I say the hell with it, they can have the party with out us."

A voice boomed from down stairs.

"NO the hell we can not. Now get your pretty little asses down here to take pictures. I'm giving you five minutes before I bust up your little sex fest"

Emmett was getting really annoying today.

I had five minutes and I would spend those five minutes kissing my wife.

Alice must have wanted the same thing because

she kissed my cheek. My hands began to act on their own accord flowing down her chin and her neck only to stop at the diamonds I had bought her for our engagement and she shivered at my light but loving touch. Oh how I would love to see her in diamonds everyday, they were so Alice, extremely beautiful and timeless.

After our passionate yet short kiss we stood redressing each other and checking our hair and make up in the mirror making sure we were presentable. I clasped her hand in my own with no intention of ever letting it go.

We then got our copy of our wedding certificate and went to her room to put it in the air tight case where it would remain forever. I admired the beauty of our names signed binding us forever. We shared one small kiss before our time was up and we headed to take pictures together for the first time today, not wanting Emmett 'bust in' and ruin our moment. The entire bridal party waited for us on the porch already making funny posses for the camera. Emmett grabbed Alice's arm and he winked at me. I had a good guess that he was going to take a picture with Alice being shocked while her brothers kissed her cheeks. But, she did not looked shocked at all she just smiled. I'm sure she saw this in a vision but it was still extremely beautiful. We took our turns making faces and poses then it was mine and Alice's turn to just take pictures of us. So many were taken I lost count of how many there actually were. Esme and Carlisle came out side to take pictures with me and Alice then Charlie came around from the back asking if he could take a picture with me and my new wife. He hugged Alice and apologized for his behavior. Behind the bushes I saw Jacob giving me the thumbs up letting me know he was the reason behind Charlie's forgiveness.. He was such a dork.

"You look beautiful today kid. You too Alice, welcome to our family"

Charlie hugged Alice again before walking around to reception where right round by Flo Rida was blaring through the speakers. I would have been shocked as hell at Charlie's acceptance but I was focused on Alice and nothing els seemed to hold my attention unless she was involved. After a thousand pictures had been captured on film I decided I wanted to go see our guest at the reception.

"Baby, lets go have our first dance. Plus I really need a drink its been a long day."

She smiled. I knew she would want to dance.

"Yeah I could take a drink. Maybe Edward will make us his monster margarita."

"You know he will, he loves when he can play bartender and get all the humans drunk with his insanely strong mixed drinks." we both laughed a the thought of everyone drunk and making a fool of themselves. I rolled my eyes at the thought and decided we better go check out the situation.

I grabbed her hand and walked down the rose covered walk way. I would defiantly have to thank Esme for the decorations, she truly had a gift.

"Hey Alice if we can get Emmett drunk enough he can promote daddy needs lovin . Com"

I smiled at the memory.

"Daddy needs lovin . Com? Whats that?"

She looked at me wanting to know why I found this so funny so funny.

"He will have to tell you but first we need to have at least thirty shots in him. Thank god for the open bar."

She nodded in agreement and shrugged the Emmett thing off for now. We walked around the path and me and Alice stopped dead in our tracks as soon as we saw the reception.

There were three sheer tents set up with the same chairs from the weeding surrounding black silk cover tables with candles on top of mirrors as a center piece. A dance floor was in the middle of all of the kayos with the grand piano sitting on the outer left side where is would not be damaged. And sure enough a bar was set up by the front of all the tents where Emmett and Edward were making drinks and pounding fist when they did a cool trick with out breaking a bottle or shot glass. They were so beyond lame. I pushed the thought from my head and looked at the reception in its beautiful entirety. It was like someone re-decorated a room from heaven and made it more extravagant. The entire lawn was basking in the glow form thousands of candles making the sun set look like a dim light in comparison.

"Oh Bella"

Me and Alice stood in complete awe of the perfection laid out before our eyes.

"Its beautiful"

Was all I could muster up that sounded anything like the English language.

I squeezed her hand tighter and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Today has been effortlessly perfect."

She whispered as our kiss began to deepen. Applause irrupted from the tent covered event as Alice and I stood in the entrance in a heated kiss. We pulled away reluctantly as Emmett announced our arrival.

"Ladies and gentleman Alice and Bella have decided to join the party. I would like to start off the evening with their first dance. Ladies make your way to the dance floor if you will please."

We walked to the floor and our song began to play.

_You take me where I have never been._

_Held me on my feet again._

_Showed me that good things come to those who wait._

_Tell me I'm not on my own._

_Tell me I wont be alone._

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake._

_Cause if any one can make me fall in love, _

_you can._

_Set me from my self,_

_you can. _

_And, its you and no one else._

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_tonight would never end._

_If you asked me I would follow._

_Cause if anyone could make me fall in love, _

_you can._

_Baby when you look at me,_

_tell me what do you see?_

_Obviously eyes of someone you could love._

_Cause everything that brought me here,_

_well now it all seems so clear._

_Baby your the one i've been dreaming of._

_if any one could make me fall in love,_

_only you can._

_Set me from my self,_

_you can._

_And, its you and no one else._

_If I could wish upon tomorrow_

_tonight would never end._

_If you asked me I would follow._

_Cause if anyone could make me fall in love, _

_only you can._

_Take me sailing in you deepest eyes._

_Bring me to my knees and make me cry._

_And, no one has ever done this._

_Everything else was just a lie._

_And, I know_

_this is where it all begins._

_So tell me it will never end._

_I cant fool myself its you and no one els._

_If I could wish upon tomorrow,_

_tonight would never end._

_If you asked me I would follow._

_If any one can make me fall in love,_

_you can._

_Show me that good things come to those who wait._

_You can by: David _Archuleta.

We had been spinning around the floor for what seemed like seconds. I had taken no time in realizing how swift we were moving or to notice anything for that matter.

I had been caught up in the moment and nothing could have brought me out of my trance. But, all too soon the song ended and I kissed Alice as the floor became crowded with other dancing couples.

"That song couldn't have been more perfect Bella. I'm glad you picked it, I love you so much."

Her lips searched for mine as I whispered I love you into her neck.

"My I dance with my newest sister.?"

Emmett stood tapping on Alice's shoulder as we embraced.

"Yeah I'm going to go find Edward. And Emmett, you only get one song. I cant imagine being parted from my wife for one song let alone two."

She smiled and kissed me one more time before letting Emmett take my hand in a dance I was not so familiar with.

"Im really glad the camera man took so long this after noon."

We were spinning effortlessly as a song I did not recognize made our slow pace.

"And why is that.?"

He laughed at my ignorance.

"Well if we would have been here we would have had to eat human food. But, because we took a gazillion pictures, we _allowed_ the guest to go ahead and eat without us. Carlisle is a pure genius."

He laughed at his own accomplishment of not having to eat food.

"Of coarse you still have to manage to eat a bite of cake that Alice feeds you. And trust me when I say Ill have my camera ready for that one."

Great.

"You be sure and do that, but don't think I wont force feed you a piece when I'm done."

I was giving my best shot at trying to sound threating but, Emmett's laughter only grew louder and I realized it was a effort waisted. Speaking of waisted.

"Emmett lets go get eddy boy to make us some drinks. Tonight were getting drunk."

He was taken by surprise when I said I wanted to get drunk. Thats right. This girl can party with no Emmett influence what so ever.

"Hell yeah. Me, you, Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme are getting toasted tonight. But, something has to be done first."

He grabbed a mic and came over the loud speaker.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen it is now time for Alice and Bella to cut the cake."

I saw Alice's eyes find my own over the crowd and we met by the table where Emmett stood.

On that table was a six layer all white cake with each layer decorated differently in some form of white icing.

"Bella this cake looks better than something you would see in a magazine, and trust me i've seen a ton of those. Its perfect. Your perfect. This day is perfect. I love you."

As she said her words I shoved a piece of cake into her mouth.

Only to get a hand full right in the face. We made sure to not get it on each other so we were messy but in a clean way.

Everyone was flashing pictures but, I was too lost in kissing Alice to actually notice how bad the cake tasted. I knew it only tasted that way to the immortal guest but I was still worried about the flavoring for the human ones. Ill just have to ask my staff what they thought about the taste.

Everyone faded out and went back to the dance floor or stood in line to get a piece of cake.

"Alice, Bella. I say we round up the family for a shot of patron to get this evening going. Ill go get Carlisle and Esme." He turned around as if he was going to search the crowd for his parents but all too soon Esme was by his side.

"Did someone say patron?"

Emmett just laughed at the fact that Esme was inquiring she wanted a drink just as much as the rest of us.

"Yeah lets go. Edward has to be making all kinds of drinks by now."

He frowned and headed off to the bar -at human speed- dragging me behind him through the dancing crowd. We got to the bar and sure enough, Edward had six shot glasses full of tequila waiting for us to drink.

We all took one, knowing someone to speak.

"I'm gunna toast this one to the rest of forever. May it be filled with happiness and many long nights of love making."

Emmett made the toast and everyone touched their shot glasses before drinking them with ease.

We all made similar toast while drinking at least twenty shots a piece before we decided to go dance.

Paparazzi by lady gaga was on and it was a really fun song to dace to. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw a bunch of middle aged people dancing, to a song I'm sure they didn't like. It was a site to see but we made our way to the middle of the floor dancing with one another not paying much attention to anything around us. I was dancing with Edward. Alice was dancing with Carlisle.

And Esme was dancing with Emmett. Noting will ever be as funny as watching Emmett trying to show Esme how to do the sprinkler. Me and Edward referred to the q-tip and lawn mower not caring who saw us acting a fool of ourselves to the upbeat song. Somehow we all found ourselves dancing with others from our group. I was now with Emmett, Edward was now with Alice, and Carlisle was dancing with Esme. After all of those long years they were still very much in love, I could only hope me and Alice would be like that in sixty years. Me and Emmet were doing the hair dryer when he suggested more shots. I could not object, I really needed him to tell Alice about daddy needs lovin .com and to do that he needed to be smashed. So we all walked to the bar once more. On the way Alice introduced me to her fashion designers Jessica, Sharline, Jamie, Nicole,and Bryce.

I received a hug from them all and made Bryce promise me a dance later. He was so cute and gay I couldn't resist.

We kept walking through the crowd even though we were being hugged by humans and vampires alike. I didn't have time to recognize everyone I was hugging so I just thanked them all for attending and headed straight to the bar where Emmett was drinking shots with Edward.

"What'll it be this time sis?"

Edward motioned to all the alcohol behind him and I tried to decide but it was hopeless.

"Surprise me big bro"

And he DID.

~Six shots of sky vodka, three shots of apple twist vodka, nine shots of spiced rum, seven Jello shooters,

one sparks, eleven shots of hypnotic, and three juger bombs later.~

I was dancing on the floor with Alice grinding on me to don't trust me by 3oh!3.

I was definitely feeling the alcohol when I realized I was now grinding on Alice. Everyone around me seemed to be drunk as well and hell this was a party so why not?.

I finally found Emmett on the dance floor with some human girl from Alice's work.

"Emmett have you told this lovely young lady about you new Internet website?"

I nudged his side and winked.

"Hell yeah. Everyone knows about daddy needs lovin .com"

We both laughed as he parted ways with the girl. He was now dancing with me and Alice.

"What the hell is this new website I hear so munch about?"

Alice was almost mad and it was kind of cute.

"Well its my website to get lovin from the ladies. I have one for Bella too. Mamma needs lovin .com"

He winked at me and we all laughed.

"Oh she gets plenty of lovin."

Alice kissed my cheek.

"We all know Alice we ALL know"

He walked off the dance floor to do more promoting.

We went back to dancing and hugging everyone as they left. Mostly only younger people and vampires remained so now we could really crank up the tunes. Esme had brought out lights that would put a clubs visual effects to shame. They made the tent seem see through and only saying it was amazing wouldn't have don't it justice. Emmett was on the floor dancing with some vampire I did not know but she was very cute and petite. Me and Alice found our way back onto the floor only to continue our grinding and teasing. Edward had joined us on the floor now and he was drunk so this should be good. He got in-between me and Alice flinging his tie in the air. This did not go unnoticed by Emmett so he came over giving Edward a hug and flinging his tie around with his brother.

I got a feeling by the black eyed peas was playing loudly and just gave the atmosphere a light and playful dance mood..

"Bro we sure can throw one kick ass party"

Emmet and Edward were pounding fist, how lame.

"Hell yeah we can."

The song changed and Alice's face light up instantly

"Bella our song"

It was I kissed a girl by Katy Perry.

I leaned around Edward so I could kiss my wife and continue our dancing with no man in between us and I was successful in the act. Alice was grinding her ass all over me tonight, it was driving me insane. I needed to touch her, to feel her, to fuck her. I began placing open mouth kisses on her neck allowing her to feel the amount of venom she made me produce. She let out a low whimper as my hands grabbed around her waist and pulled her closer into me. I began biting her when the kisses didn't get the moaning reaction I was looking for and sure enough a loud ass moan escaped her lips when I bit underneath her ear. The music was way to loud for any human to hear but I could hear her perfectly. Tonight would defiantly be a night of mind blowing sex. The thought made my undies pool with my arousal. Alice turned around in shock.

"Baby you smell so good."

She inhaled deeply making me shiver from head to toe.

"As do you baby, your simply mouth watering."

I kissed her once more and let the beat guide our grinding hips.

The night flew by in a blur of drinks, toasts and dancing but all to soon it was time for the night to end

Me and Alice had to go inside to get changed for our long flight. We changed in separate rooms because I didn't want her to see my lingerie until we were alone and in a bed.

Me and Alice had no clue where we were going all we knew was to pack for warm and sunny. So we did. After all of our luggage was packed and carried to the car -thanks to Edward and Emmett- we walked back down to the party to say goodbye. As we walked away from the party glow bird seed and bubbles were falling from the sky. We finally reached our car and rolled down the windows to wave our goodbyes again. I heard Emmett over the loud speaker but couldn't make out exactly what he was saying. I knew him and Edward would keep that party going all night long. I held Alice's hand as she sped to the airport. We arrived and loaded our plane with ease. The plane was first class to say the lease, lazy boy chairs and couches were were placed for seating. Flat screen TV's were hanging in front of every few seats. Me and Alice found a small couch in the back and snuggled with each other. The plane finally came to life and took off down the runway, we were up in the sky's when I found my self sighing with relief.

"Baby you know what?"

She looked almost shocked to hear me speak because we had been in a comfortable silence ever since we left the house.

"What is it Bella?"

She snuggled into my side, fitting perfectly against my hard form.

"Well, I was just thinking that this is the beginning of our forever. I know that sounds Corney but its so true."

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek as we looked upon the clouds beneath the wings of our plane..

"You are my forever baby. And this is the beginning of our eternity."

She couldn't have been more right as I held her tight to my form placing kisses on her cheek. This was my forever, now I just had till the end of time to truly appreciate all Alice had brought into my life.

_A/n_

_I really hope you liked this chapter, I have to say I worked extremely hard to get it to where it is right now. This is the end of this story but I think I might write one more chapter with Alice and Bella 60 years later. An epilogue I suppose. I am currently working on a Emmett and Bella story but I want to write a fem slash involving Esme. I hope this story was all you hoped it would be. Let me know what you think and comment or pm me with your thoughts. Thanks for reading._

_~Allie~_


	26. 60 years later

A pov.

I sat in the front row of my brother's wedding holding the hand of my Bella.

I couldn't help but remember our own wedding as I watched Emmett fidget and make jokes about how she would leave him at the alter. I was glad he had found someone who truly loved him though it was about damn time. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that his white tux shirt was bedazzled on the back reading _daddy needs lovin. Com. _He was such a dork. I kissed Bella's cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I remember the day you said I do. It had to have been the most amazing day in my life."

She smiled.

"I know baby mine too."

The way she said baby made me melt and get extremely horny. I don't think there was a way we could sneak away for a quick love session but I soon heard the bridal march and frowned at the thought of having to wait to make love to Bella until after the ceremony. The wedding sped by in a whirl of I loves yous and awwws from the crowd. I just kissed Bella's cheek every few minutes as she kissed mine with the same love and passion we have held for fifty nine years. The party out back was pretty bad ass well mostly because I planned the whole thing. The arty went on most of the evening as we all took our turns dancing with Emmett. I finally found myself in Bella's arms as a song played through the insensibly large speaker system. I saw Bella wink at Edward who was at the DJ booth and mine and Bella's song filled the atmosphere. I couldn't help but love this woman, she was too good to me. I kissed her and growled as her hands slid down my back and rested right above my ass pulling me into her in such a loving way. The song ended much too soon and she pulled me from the dance floor and into the forest.

"Oh Mrs. Cullen eager are we?"

I growled playfully as we raced through the dark grounds only to see a bright light emitting form about a mile away.

"What is this?"

I couldn't help but become curious, she never made surprised me like this. And as I approached I saw a canopy covered in thousand of twinkle lights with a box sitting in the middle of a table wrapped in some extravagant paper.

"It is midnight love. As of this second we have been married for sixty years and I can only pray for sixty more thousand. You are the one who makes me complete and the best thing that has happened to me by far. I have became so dependent on your love like a personal crutch to survival. I know this gift isn't much but its the least I could for you my love."

I was in compete awe. I had no words to speak as she swept me off my feet with her own gorgeous devotions.

I took the box in hand and opened it. Omg.

"Its 60 carrots total. A carrot for each year you made my life sparkle."

The necklace sat in my hands as Bella put it on my neck. It had to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry I had ever seen.

I knew that this was how my life was meant to be spent with Bella in my arms, diamonds on my neck, and happily married to the woman I couldn't keep my hands off of.

**A/n**

**Sniffle. Its over. I wish I didn't have to end but sadly I did. I hope you enjoyed reading. I apriceate all of the comments and love. Sincerely allie**


End file.
